


Wishes and Words (中文翻译)

by Pearlson613



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bucky Feels, Dogs, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Minor Angie Martinelli/Peggy Carter, POV Alternating, Past Torture, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prince Steve Rogers, Slow Build, Stucky Big Bang 2016, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlson613/pseuds/Pearlson613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴基·巴恩斯的小日子本来过得挺好，直到有一天他发现王储史蒂夫·罗杰斯躺在自己的地里，流血不止，生命垂危。</p><p>之后一切越来越好。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 巴基

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/gifts).
  * A translation of [Wishes and Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848919) by [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing). 



> （王子Steve/魔法师菜农Bucky，别看设定挺魔幻其实完全是个恋·爱·故·事。带一点副cp是佩吉·卡特/安吉·马蒂内利，与山姆和莎拉组成本文四大助攻。）

 

 

“什么鬼？”

巴基猛地抬起头，眯起了眼睛，斯崔达发出低低的咆哮声，他能听到一匹马飞奔着接近的哒哒声。

很少有人到这里来找巴基，只有寥寥几个跟他有生意往来的会来，而其他人都努力躲他远远的。他知道他们倒不是讨厌他，只是他才来这里生活不久，而人们对陌生人都怀有深深的不信任感。

这也不能怪他们。他来到这个小镇也有几年了，却一直没怎么努力去结识这里的居民们，至多也就是向一些人销售过他种的草药和蔬菜，还有问别人最近的书店怎么走。

并没有人提前通知过他要来，在这种情况下听到有人接近，确实很不寻常，斯崔达的反应尤其加重了这种感觉。巴基警惕起来，单手轻轻按在了腰间的短刀上，全身的肌肉都绷紧了，如果必要的话随时都可以出手。

声音渐近，巴基可以看清一个男人健壮的轮廓骑在马背上，他低着头，肩膀垮着，看上去好像在试图掩护自己的身前、或是按住伤口。巴基心中方才闪过这个念头，男人似乎终于失去了坐直身子的力气，他的腰一弯，便从马背上滑了下来，摔在地上。

巴基想也不想便跑了过去，斯崔达跟在他身边。他问到了血的味道，心头一紧，在男人身边跪了下来，轻轻地碰了碰他的肩膀，而另一只手还抓着短刀，以防万一这个陌生人突然发动袭击。

“嘿，哥们，”巴基说着，按了按男人的肩膀。斯崔达嗅着男人的头发，用鼻尖顶顶他的额头。“你死了吗？说真的，我可不想在自家门口捡到个死人啊。”

男人没有回答，连一声呻吟都没有，倒是也没有把血喷得到处都是。

巴基深吸了一口气，松开了攥刀的手。斯崔达不再咆哮了，意味着这个男人对他们没有威胁。巴基双手将男人翻过身来，鲜血从男人腹部流出，浸透了前襟，巴基紧紧抿起了嘴。

“操，”巴基嘶声咒骂道，快速扫视了一遍男人的胸膛和手臂，还有他的喉咙，检查有没有其他的伤口。还好没有。但巴基的目光落在了男人脖子上挂着的项链，那厚重的纯金链子上挂着一只鹰的吊坠。“哦， **操** 。你他妈一定是在逗我。”

巴基认出了那只鹰代表着什么。他见过那个纹章很多次了，在首都无数飞扬的旗帜上，在战场上。他忽然意识到，在自己的地里血流成河的这个人是 **谁** 。巴基惊恐地睁大了双眼，瞪着男人的面孔，那张英俊的脸证实了他的猜测。

王储史蒂芬·格兰特没有回答他，只是躺在地上，浑身是血，看上去随时都可能咽气。巴基哽住了，他的双手颤抖着抓住了王子的前襟，把他的上衣一层一层撕开，心里的惊慌不断累积。

当王子的腹部袒露在他眼前，巴基愣住了，心里稍微安定了一些。王子确实受伤了，但他的伤口还不至于出这么多血。这意味着袭击他的人反而下场更惨，而离他的地方不远肯定还有另一个人正要流血致死。巴基心中暗暗记下了等会要带着斯崔达去附近查看一下，但他要先确保王子不会死在自己面前。

“真是糟糕透了，”巴基自言自语道，看向了王子的脸，“你要是死在我这，我又得逃走了。”巴基摇了摇头，试图让自己的双手停止颤抖，“我不想再逃了。”

史蒂芬王子仍然一言不发，他的呼吸很浅，脸色苍白如纸。巴基伸手感觉了一下他的脉搏，他的心跳微弱而缓慢。巴基的心怦怦跳着，斯崔达走到他身边，舔了舔他的脸颊。

“好吧，”巴基再次深呼吸，然后慢慢吐出一口气，做好了准备。“如果你敢把这件事告诉任何人，我会让你后悔的。”

巴基将双手平放在史蒂夫伤最重的地方，闭上眼开始凝神。他很少这样做，更别提是为了别人做这个。他甚至不确定这还能不能奏效，但他不能放任王储在自己面前流血而死。

巴基在自己体内搜寻着那一点点魔法的星火，他如此恐惧，又如此熟悉。他凝聚了全部的心神，祈愿让史蒂芬王子好起来，想象着他的伤口愈合收拢、他的皮肤重新长好。他感受着自己的魔法在体内奔涌而出，在他的皮肤之下嗡鸣震颤着，留下一丝暖意。当他再次睁开眼，斯崔达在旁边叫个不停，王子的伤口已经全部消失了，只是身上仍然血迹斑斑。

“哦，谢天谢地，”巴基精疲力尽地叹了口气。使用魔法后他总是觉得有点冰冷而虚弱，但自己多睡上五个小时总比让王储死掉好点。“好啦，”他说着，把手在裤子上蹭了蹭，“现在怎么办？”

王子没有提供任何有效的建议，但他的气息现在深沉又平静。他就像是睡着了，长睫在面颊投下阴影，嘴巴微微张开，胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏。

巴基无声地在心里骂了自己一句。现在 **哪有时间** 想这个，更别说对象还是这么个跟他 **完全** 不搭边的人。而且，别忘了，还是个他刚刚从 **死亡** 边缘救回来的人。

他环视四周，看到了王子的坐骑，心里有了个主意。巴基跟动物们一向处得来，他的狗狗斯崔达就是铁证。巴基会用最平和安心的语调对动物们说话，就像他父亲多年前教给他的那样。于是他顺利地让那匹马跟着自己走到还躺在地上的王子身边，斯崔达守在他的身边。但，把王子弄上马就完全是另一回事了。

巴基努力地把王子抱起身送上马背，他整个人都因为用力而发抖，汗流浃背。当他终于搞定时，不得不停下来喘了一会气，他一边小声咒骂着王子这身肌肉，一边把王子绑在他自己的坐骑上，免得他再滑下来。

“你可记住了，哥们，我这辈子都不给你折腾第二次了。”

王子的眼皮颤了颤，但他并没有睁开眼。巴基吞咽了一下，目光再次流连在王子的面庞上，好像想要记住他的样子。

他从前也见过王子，当然啦，但只是隔了很远的距离。他是个很健壮的男人，和巴基一样高，宽肩细腰。他漂亮的金发，现在被汗水浸透了贴在额头，平日里总是落在眼前。巴基从未近距离看过他的眼睛，现在也看不到，但他听过别人将那种颜色比喻为一个温暖的夏日天空的颜色。

“好吧，”巴基低声说，双手握住了缰绳轻轻一拉。斯崔达蹭着他的脚边，为他带来无声的支持和慰藉。“我们走吧。”

**

在他这么多年的人生里，巴基可从未料想过，有一天王储会赤裸着上身躺在自己床上，而自己还得劳心费力地给他擦除身上的血迹。

但他也从未料想过自己会有能够治愈伤口的魔力，所以他也用不着 **那么** 惊讶。他的人生轨迹大概就是这样的，就像现在：总有些天方夜谭的事情发生在他身上。

巴基舔了舔下唇，抓起另一条毛巾，浸湿后放在王子的胸前，动作尽量轻柔地将血迹抹去。王子还没有醒，不过他双颊的颜色已经比之前红润了不少。巴基知道那意味着他正在好转、正在恢复，他很快就会醒过来了。

不过，巴基不能让他在这里醒过来。

自从巴基把这块小地方打磨成自己的住处，这几年来他都很成功地避开了一切麻烦事，他可不想让任何事干扰了自己这点来之不易的平静。即使是为了王储殿下。

尤其是为了王储殿下。

无论自从他搬到这里之后听到过多少关于这个男人的好话。

巴基把最后一块血渍从史蒂芬王子的锁骨上擦净，手里的毛巾被丢在地上，那里已经堆着好几条染成红色的毛巾了。斯崔达嗅了嗅，呜呜地叫了一声，伸出舌头把自己的鼻子舔干净。

“傻狗狗，”巴基喃喃道，不由自主地翘起了嘴唇。

斯崔达冲他喷气，愤怒地转过身跳上床，背对着巴基在王子的脚边蜷成一团。看起来挺和谐的，巴基看着他们，这样想道。守护着他最近用魔法救活的那个人的，是第一个让巴基知道，他的能力也可以治愈非是人类的生命。

他仍然记得在一条废弃的路边看到斯崔达，躺在血泊之中，被一支箭钉在地上。巴基走近时，那只狗怒吼着咆哮着试图逃离，眼中满是恐惧和痛苦，使得巴基决心救它。他知道被困住被抓住的感觉，他知道疼痛的感觉。他从未忘记过。

回想起这些，巴基的心一阵收紧，他忍不住伸出一只手抓了抓斯崔达的耳后，来提醒自己那些都过去了。

巴基全心全意地希望终结那只狗所受的折磨，于是他跪在它面前，抬起了双手。他试着回忆父亲教给他怎样接近受伤的动物，当他靠得足够近时，那份救助它的愿望唤醒了他体内充满了温暖与光明的某一处，他将双手放在了那只狗身上。

当他拔出箭后，伤口马上就开始愈合。巴基大吃了一惊。但他很快就把那份惊讶抛之脑后，那只狗打了个喷嚏，小心翼翼地翻了个身，然后用前爪撑着站了起来，好像什么都没有发生过。巴基松了一口气。狗狗毫不犹豫地扑到他身上，开始舔他的脸，完全不在意巴基身上的脏污和尘土。

“然后你就傻兮兮地跟我走了，哈？”巴基自言自语道，拍了拍斯崔达。

斯崔达只睁开一只眼，瞟了他一下就又合上了眼皮，脑袋搭在前爪上趴着。巴基轻笑了一声。斯崔达就是这样。

巴基叹息着，看向了王子，心中有些茫然。他知道如果自己不想要王子醒过来发现自己是谁，他就该快点把他移走，但他得先有个计划。当然不能先救了王子再把他扔到什么可能让他再次被杀掉的荒郊野外，尤其是巴基还没来得及在附近搜索出那个试图行刺王子的人。

巴基知道镇上有个小旅店， **神盾** ，是年长的前护卫队队长和她的妻子开的，卡特夫人和马蒂内利夫人。卡特夫人人很好，也很敏锐，她有时会从巴基这里购买香料和蔬菜。如果巴基把他送到那里，她一眼就能认出史蒂夫，会保护他的安全直到他醒来。唯一的问题是，他要怎样在不被人看到的前提下把他送过去。

“我又得把你绑在马背上了，是不是？”巴基蹭了蹭史蒂夫的手，不出所料地，王子没有回答，“不过我得先吃点东西，才能搬得动你这头王室大蠢猪。”

不出所料地，斯崔达一听到巴基在厨房里的响动就爬了起来。巴基把自己做的饭食分给它，每次斯崔达舔着他的手指要更多，他都忍不住笑起来。

之后巴基把染了血的衣服换下来。他找到一件足够宽大的上衣，小心翼翼地给王子穿上了。裤子才是个问题。巴基的臀部宽一点，大腿也壮实一点，他能找到的裤子可能对王子来说都有点宽松。不过还是比血迹斑斑的衣服强吧。巴基给他找了条绳子扎在腰上，决心不再想这些乱七八糟的了。

巴基再次把王子捆在他的马上，然后自己坐在他后面掌握着缰绳。这样王子就被固定在他的双臂双腿之间，他温暖的后背贴在巴基胸前。巴基可以感受到王子的心跳紧紧挨着自己，现在又强健又平稳了。

“你留下，”巴基对斯崔达说，“如果有我们不认识的人来，咬他们。 **守好** 。”斯崔达叫了一声，露出它的尖牙，“我很快就回来。”

巴基走了一条小路进城，避开了王子来的那条路。他知道如果这附近还有一个没死的人、或者已经死掉的人，那人肯定也走不远。

巴基祈祷着王子不要在路上醒来，还好他如愿了。史蒂芬王子一路上都睡着，头枕在巴基肩上。如果不是那么担惊受怕的，巴基可能会对此颇为不满。他知道如果有人发现他和王子遇刺的事件有关，他会惹上多大的麻烦。他可一点、一点也不想被人注意到。

于是当他们离神盾旅馆足够近时，巴基下了马，检查了一遍捆着王子的绳子都还紧紧地没松掉。他最后看了一眼王子，那张脸现在红润而健康，然后转向了那匹马。

“带他去佩吉·卡特夫人那里，”巴基说着，拍了拍马的颈侧，“ **平平安安地** 。”

巴基一确定他们走的方向没错，就转头向自己来时的路走了回去。他的手抚上了腰间的匕首，大拇指轻轻描摹着刀柄的轮廓。

他还有个刺客要抓。

**

在这片森林边缘落脚之前的那几年，是巴基很不愿想起的几年。但他无法否认，那几年里他学会了追踪和杀人，并且一次又一次地将这些技巧付诸实践。那时候他的国家在打仗。

巴基安静地沿着王子来的那条路行走，将身形隐匿在高大树木投下的荫影下。他的双眼巡视着四周，同时侧耳聆听着自己同类发出的动静。

他走了半路一无所获，直到来到一片树木十分茂密、非常适合埋伏突袭的地方。不过他倒不是遭遇了袭击才找到目标的。他要找的男人被一把剑刺穿了腹部钉在树干上，动弹不得。

“这他妈，”巴基吸了一口气，嘴唇微动，几乎没有发出声音。不得不说，王子招待刺客这一手让他印象十分深刻，尤其是那把剑似乎还是刺客自己的。“这肯定疼死了。”

而且不光是身体疼，自尊肯定也伤透了，巴基想道。要是他被自己的剑割伤，他肯定就地躺平死于羞愧了。

巴基小心地接近那个男人，从刀鞘中抽出短刀紧握在手。男人已经在这里呆了几个小时了，但这些都不一定能说明什么。巴基也许拥有治愈的力量，但他不是唯一一个会魔法的人。他知道有其他能力的人，而眼前的这个人也许是其中之一，他不能确定。

巴基踩到地上汇聚的血泊，停住了脚步。他刚一走近，男人就动了起来。准确点说，那人试着向前扑去，但那只让他在剑刃上滑得更深，他呻吟着喷出血来，双手徒劳地捂着腹部。

巴基的心跳几乎停住了。不是为了那个男人身上散发的恶臭或者面前这幅令人作呕的场面；巴基这辈子见过的暴力已经足够多了，他曾经亲手造就比这糟糕得多的伤口。当男人抬起头，一只眼睛瞪着巴基，另一只肿胀不堪地闭着，他的脸上布满浅浅的伤口和血污，是他的脸让巴基僵在了原地，深深的恐惧像冰冷的蛇沿着他的脊背上行。

“看看谁来了，”男人说，被血染红的牙齿和嘴唇扭成一个狰狞的笑容，“小詹姆斯·巴恩斯。看来，到底没死嘛。”

巴基满心畏惧，但当他瞪视着一个曾经折磨了他那么久的男人的脸，那种感觉迅速地消散了。他向前一步，手指在刀柄上收紧，靴子沾染上了血色。“朗姆洛，”巴基答道，怒火在他心中熊熊燃烧着。他的声音低沉又沙哑，却惊人地平稳。

朗姆洛的目光落在巴基的手上，他笑得更欢了，那笑容扭曲而黑暗， **充满疯狂** 。“所以你还是喜欢用刀啊，我以为你从那之后就不——”

巴基没让他说完，他空着的手握住了朗姆洛身上插着的那把剑，一寸一寸慢慢把它拔了出来，鲜血沿着剑刃流淌着。

“只有你一个吗？”巴基问道，他面无表情，像是一张精致的面具，那些战场、镣铐和肤上划过的利刃都从他脑海中消失了。

朗姆洛喘着气，双手握在剑上，手掌被刀刃划开。“一直以来你就在做这个吗？”他喘息着说，额间大汗淋漓，“躲在这，经历过那么多之后。假装你不是那个人，假装你是个好人？”

巴基咬紧了牙关，将剑向前一刺，朗姆洛因疼痛大声呻吟起来，他的心底深处闪过一丝满足感。“只有你一个吗？还有别人跟着他吗？”

朗姆洛大笑着，那声音黏腻又虚弱。“他们知道你是个杀手吗？他们知道你是个 **叛徒** ——”

巴基没等他说完就把剑抽了出来，扔在地上，朗姆洛滑落下来，跪着翻了过去，鲜血从他的指缝中奔流而出。

巴基感受着治疗王子后自己体内残余的魔法，这次凝神将他的魔力集中在让朗姆洛不要在自己得到答案前流血而死上。“回答我。”

“要不然呢？”朗姆洛讥笑道，“你就杀了我？”

“你知道我是什么，”巴基回答道，他的声音冰冷疏离，他曾经那么渴望抛却的黑暗在心中隐隐现形。“你知道他们把我变成了什么。杀了你，还真不是你应该害怕的事。”

朗姆洛吞咽了一下，眼睛里闪过一丝惊惶。“但我还是怕死，”他低头望向自己的腹部，“但反正也撑不了多久了。我什么都不会告诉你的。”

这次轮到巴基笑了，森森然露出锋利的白牙。他从前不是这样笑的，在战争之前，在被抓住之前，在被改造之前。“我是你的话，就不会那么肯定。”

**

巴基沉默着走回了他的小屋，整个人冰冷而空虚。他伸展着自己的双手，皮肤上沾满了另一个人的血，他的衣服和靴子上都是血混合着泥土和落叶。

折磨对他来说也不是什么新鲜事，十年前就不是了，当各国之间的战争开始时。无论是他自己还是别人动手，巴基都很清楚要一个人开口说话的办法。他不喜欢。即使被他割开的那个人曾经对他做过同样的事。

斯崔达叫着向他跑来，巴基抬起头，呼吸渐渐平缓了一些。“我没事，”巴基告诉他，屈膝蹲下，让斯崔达钻进他怀里，用凉凉的鼻子蹭着巴基的脖颈。“ **安全** 。”

斯崔达呜咽一声，嗅了嗅巴基的胸口，它的毛发也沾上了血。巴基挠了挠斯崔达的耳朵，每一下碰触都逐渐让他平静下来。过了一小会，他才觉得自己又是个活生生的人、又是他自己而不是他们让他变成的那个怪物了。斯崔达的陪伴让这一切容易了不少，尽管巴基不愿意承认这一点。

“来吧，”巴基说着站起身，“去洗洗，然后吃点东西。我记得应该还剩下点肉来着。”

斯崔达叫了一声，贴着巴基的脚跟他一起向前走。他们回到了木屋里，几面墙和 **家** 的气息已经足够让巴基觉得安全了。他洗过澡，吃了些东西，然后在床上蜷缩起来，斯崔达盘踞在他身边，鼻尖只剩香皂的清香和汗水的味道，巴基几乎忘记了自己手上的血和那具如今深埋在林间的尸体。

也只是几乎而已。

 

 


	2. 史蒂夫

 

 

史蒂夫觉得死亡还是挺不错的。

他浑身暖洋洋的，躺在什么柔软的东西上，鼻间充斥着肉桂和烟草的香气。没有痛苦，没有伤口，没有悲伤。他感觉浑身精力充沛。平静而舒适。也许还有一点点饿了。

这样的感觉，很棒。他想。摆脱烦扰，卸下重担，不再期许。曾经有过那么几个难得的片刻，他不需一肩担起整个世界时，他的未来似乎遥不可及又无关紧要。如今这份惊惶和恐惧一同消失了，只余下安宁和解脱的感觉。

这正是他想象中死亡的模样。十年前他拿起武器，加入了对抗篡位的皮尔斯的战争中时，便这样想过。当然，没他想象中的那么多鲜血还有混杂着屎尿的尸体腐烂的臭味，但这份平静和他想象的一模一样。

“他要醒了吗？”

史蒂夫皱起了眉。他认出了这个声音，过去的这几年中听过无数次了：向他问候早安，带给他蛋糕，告诉他如果不想丢掉一根手指头就离那些松糕远远的。但这个声音不该在这里，不该在亡灵之间，远离尘世间的生者。

史蒂夫睁开眼睛，花了几秒来适应房间里明亮的光线。片刻后他的目光终于能够聚焦，一切有了清晰的形状而不是斑斓的色块。于是他看到了马蒂内利夫人，安吉，低头盯着他，双手掐在腰上，表情绷得紧紧的。

“你死了吗？”史蒂夫问道，声音沙哑得不像话。

他没得到个回答。佩吉忽然出现在他的视野中，卷发红唇，她的眼神那么阴郁而愤怒，如果换了另一个人这样看着他，史蒂夫可能就要自燃了。

好吧，还没死。还在这，还活着，还是王子。

现在他认出这个房间了：佩吉和安吉旅馆里的一间套房。窗边红色天鹅绒的窗帘拉得紧紧的，厚重的深色木门也锁着。史蒂夫躺在房间正中的床上，被单盖在腰际。

“你他妈是个白痴吗？”佩吉怒吼道，一缕卷发散了下来，落在她前额。

史 蒂夫差点笑了，但他知道这种时候还是别玩什么幽默感好。佩吉还能这样跟他讲话，不拘于他的头衔，这总让他心里涌起一股暖意。他没几个还会这样对他的朋友 了，所以每一个他都很珍惜。他们视史蒂夫为平等的人，对史蒂夫来说意义重大，尽管他们自己意识不到。这让史蒂夫觉得自己还是个人，是血肉之躯的活生生的 人，而不是一个用来仰视的符号或偶像。

“有可能，”史蒂夫诚实地答道，他看着佩吉花了好大劲才压下这股怒意，忍住没做出点将来会后悔的事来，然后用鼻子喷出一口气。

“我都白教你了吗？”佩吉在他床边坐下，一边绑头发一边问道，“你觉得自己一个人溜出去没问题？还不止一次？”

史蒂夫咬紧牙关，双手慢慢攥成了拳头。他既为自己感到羞耻，又愤怒于她的不理解。

史蒂夫是王储，有着无与伦比的特权，但这并非没有代价。王冠是很沉重的东西，并不是每个人都能如史蒂夫的母亲一样戴得游刃有余。有时候，史蒂夫也需要一点时间，自己一个人静静，远离这一切。既是逃离王冠加诸与他身上的种种寄望，也是那些与之有关的那些可憎的回忆。

他受过足够的训练，大多数是佩吉还是前护卫队队长时亲手教他的，直到她后来选择了另一种生活。他也学会了如何在战争中生存下来，因为他的母亲响应了国王弗瑞的号召，与其他相邻的王室成员共同加入了抵抗皮尔斯的阵营，来夺回他们失去的王国。

所以史蒂夫有这份自信，如果他想从他的守卫身边溜走，自己想想事情，他是有能力照顾好自己的。

不过，看看眼下的结果，自己可能没资格这么说了。他似乎还能隐隐约约感受到皮肤被割伤的痛楚、剑刃的冰冷、浸透衣衫的血液的温暖和足下的泥土，这些感觉像幽灵一样徘徊不去。现在他身上干干净净，一丝血迹都没有，身上的伤口也不知为何都不翼而飞了。

他瞟了佩吉一眼，话卡在嗓子眼里半天才说出来几个字：“我很抱歉。”

佩吉的表情柔和了下来，她拍了拍史蒂夫的一只手。“我想，咱们都很清楚，我说让你别去惹麻烦的话你从来也没听过。”

羞愧如烙铁在他胸中翻涌，但他心里明白她说的是真的。“我会更小心一点的，”他默认了那些话，安慰地捏了捏她的手。

“下次带上塞缪尔跟你一起去，”佩吉嘱咐道，“至少他还有点脑子。”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼。但他没法反驳这句话。山姆·威尔逊是史蒂夫最好的朋友之一而且，如果要史蒂夫诚实地说，要不是多亏了山姆，自己可能也没法在这里活蹦乱跳了。

“不过，你没事吧？”安吉问道，她走到了佩吉身后，一只手搭在她的肩上。两个人一齐望着史蒂夫，面上的神色充满担忧。

“我很好，”史蒂夫说道，尽管他不知道这是怎么一回事。他知道自己受了什么样的伤，知道那场战斗有多野蛮多血腥，但当他动了动身子，把手抚上自己的腹部时，衣衫下只余一片光滑的皮肤。“我没事。”

问题是：怎么会？

**

“告诉我发生了什么，”佩吉说，安吉下楼去拿一些吃的喝的给他。

史蒂夫不知道该从哪里开始讲，他索性就顺着刚才的话说下去了。“我犯蠢来着。”

他确实是。还很不小心。太自大，太莽撞。对于一个王子来说，这可不是什么优良品质，但史蒂夫也从来没自认是个好王子过。至少，在这些方面不是。

“哦，我早说过了，”佩吉可不买账，挑起一只眉毛看着他。

史蒂夫做了个鬼脸，见她还是无动于衷地瞪着自己，于是叹了口气。他深深地吸气，将双手交叉抱在胸前，那枚吊坠紧贴在他的皮肤上，让他对这一切有些实感。

佩 吉听着史蒂夫讲述着自己感觉被困住了，于是决定溜出去，骗过那些守卫。能一个人自由自在地骑马感觉太好，没有人认出他，不用戴着那副王子的假面，尽情做自 己，即使并没有人看得见他。当史蒂夫讲到那条林荫路，自己放松了警戒，被一个出手奇快的人突袭、被那人从马上拉下来还试图夺走他的剑时，两个人都紧张起 来。史蒂夫自己都记不太清那场打斗了，他只能尽力解释，他拼尽全力对抗着直到从地上抓起那个男人的武器然后将他一剑穿胸。

“所以，他死了，”佩吉说，眼睛里闪着一点满意的光芒，“或者很快就要死了。”

“应该是。”史蒂夫点点头。他很怀疑会有人在那种状态下能撑多久，即使那人有办法把自己从树上拔下来，也很快就会流血而死。

“会有人去检查的，”佩吉说，史蒂夫觉得自己稍稍放松了一点。

不过，他没有讲自己到底受了多少伤。他知道自己本来会死去的，本来会在森林某处无人发觉的地方死于他的伤口，但他没死，这很不寻常。他不知道这意味着什么，但绝不是什么小事。

“我骑上了萨松，告诉他带我去个安全的地方，”史蒂夫舔舔嘴唇，结束了他的故事。他对自己的马走了哪个方向大概心里有数，但他还是问佩吉：“谁住在那边？”

佩吉还来不及回答，门就开了。安吉端着一个大托盘，上面装满了各种烘培制品，还有热气腾腾的大杯饮料，把它们都放在了史蒂夫床边。

“我给你拿的都是你最爱吃的，”安吉说着，把那杯饮料和一块糖饼递给史蒂夫，“你最好把这些蓝莓松糕都给我乖乖吃了，我刚刚可是从贾维斯先生手里抢下来的。”

“谢谢你，安吉，”史蒂夫喃喃说道，他咬了一口糖饼，呻吟道：“太好吃了。”

“当然好吃，”安吉咧嘴笑了，“我做的。”

“亲爱的，过来坐一会儿，”佩吉拉住了安吉的手，让她坐在自己的腿上。

安吉哼了一声，伸手搂住了佩吉的肩膀。“刚刚说到哪了？”

“城周那片老树林，”佩吉开口道，看都没看史蒂夫一眼，“那是詹姆斯·巴恩斯住的地方，是不是？”

“詹姆斯？”史蒂夫猛地回了神，身子向前倾去。

不论这个詹姆斯是谁，他大概就是向史蒂夫伸出援手的那个人。甚至可能就是治愈了史蒂夫一身伤口的人。这么想来也没什么不可能，以史蒂夫的身份和他所见识过的来看，比如佩吉，就在这里。

“你是说巴基？”安吉歪了歪头，确认道，“应该是，没错。老汉克对那块地不太上心，巴基还挺中意的。说那是个好地方，他的狗有足够的空间可以跑，他也能种点东西，让那块地再富饶起来。”

“巴基，”史蒂夫念着，在自己的舌尖品尝着这个名字，“关于他你还知道点什么？”

**

安吉知道的可多了。

史蒂夫倒不是特别惊讶。她对付人很有一套，有一种特别的魅力，让别人愿意张嘴讲出自己心中所想。她坐在佩吉的腿上，手指缠绕在佩吉的头发里，对史蒂夫娓娓道来。

“他总是一脸不爽。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼，不知道自己该说什么。于是他抓起一块松糕咬了一口，咀嚼的时候整个腮帮子都鼓起来了。

“安吉，”佩吉叹息道，她抬眼看着自己的妻子，唇边带了点笑意。

“是真的，”安吉耸耸肩，“他总是一脸不爽。他都住这边好几年了，我都没见过他笑。”

史蒂夫把松糕咽了下去，皱起眉头，他觉得有点不安。“还有呢？”

“那些你最爱的番茄？我们就是从他那里买的，”安吉说，“还有胡萝卜、豆子、生菜和几种香草。”

“我不知道他是怎么种的，但那些都好吃到让人想升天，”佩吉突然说。史蒂夫知道这是她给的非常高的评价了。

“他很安静，”安吉补充道，“独来独往。他总是很有礼貌，但是不跟人多聊。”

“听起来有点孤独，”史蒂夫评价说，更像是自言自语。

“有一点，”安吉赞同道，她的唇上绽出一点微弱的笑意，“他大多数时候都带着他那条狗，当他以为没人在看的时候，他还会拍拍那些马，跟它们说话。”

“是吗？”史蒂夫喃喃道，也不由自主地微笑了。

这听起来很奇怪，她所描述的这个人，这个男人， **巴基** ，史蒂夫在头脑里试图拼凑出这样一个形象。他骑上萨松、让那匹马带自己去一个安全的地方之后的事，他统统不记得了，而奇怪的是，安全的地方会是这个人身边。

“他有时候偷偷喂它们吃胡萝卜，”安吉笑得一脸灿烂，眼睛里闪着愉悦的光，“当他以为我们没在看的时候。但是一听到他走过来，那些马就都特别兴奋”

可能，也没那么奇怪。

“你也不能确定他就是救了你的人，”佩吉说，但她的语气也不是很肯定。

“我不能确定，”史蒂夫点点头，“但你可以帮我。”

**

这世上有些东西，是与其他不同的。像是遥不可及的梦想，像是深藏心底的愿望，像是埋葬在时间长河中的古老的传说和歌谣。

愿望和梦想；在这里，成为现实。传说和歌谣再度被传唱，带来希望。

史蒂夫就是鲜活的证据：他吞吐的每一口气，他皮肤下的肌肉，他沉稳的心跳。但他不是唯一一个特殊的人。或者是被造就的特殊的人，无论是机缘巧合或自我选择。

佩吉打量了他几秒，手指漫不经心地拨弄着安吉的围裙边。“你确定吗？”她终于问道。“如果我看到什么，那我就是看到了。已经知晓的不能被收回。”

史蒂夫把剩余的松糕和几乎空了的杯子放回托盘里。他深深吸了一口气，再慢慢呼出，放松了一点肩膀上积蓄的压力。他知道自己在要求什么，知道这事关重大，也知道这件事的后果。

“我确定，”史蒂夫坚定不移地说道。

“把你的绳带给我。”

史蒂夫从腰间解开那个紧紧的扣，把绳子放在佩吉旁边。安吉起身站到佩吉身边，双手插进了围裙的口袋里。

佩吉抓起那条绳子，将一端在中指上绕了两圈，她的姿势整个变了。她一动不动，目光停留在什么遥远的、其他人看不见的地方，神情专注。过去的事只有佩吉的双眼能看见。她碰触到的每一样东西都附着回忆、情感和故事，只有她看得见，只要她想看。

佩吉猛地吸了一口气，史蒂夫飞快地与安吉对视一眼，下一秒她就扔掉了绳子。安吉马上来到她旁边，双手温柔而坚定地按在佩吉肩上，在她耳边低语着那些抚慰的话。史蒂夫拿回绳子重新绑在自己腰际，手指飞快地扎好绳结，等着佩吉回过神来。

“好吧，”佩吉说，她的声音还很不稳，带着哽咽。她清了清嗓子，抬起一只手轻轻抚在安吉的手背上，“你是对的。”

“是他。”史蒂夫的心漏跳了一拍，浑身涌过一阵兴奋。“就是巴基？”

“是的。”佩吉缓缓地眨了眨眼，“是他帮了你。至少是帮你换了套新衣服。”

史蒂夫莫名其妙地脸红了，这根本没什么道理，还被她俩逮了个正着。安吉窃笑起来，佩吉对他摇了摇头，于是他的脸现在整个红透了，热气腾腾的。

“是他把我送到这的，”史蒂夫确认道，“送到你俩这里。”

佩吉点点头。“把你绑在你的马上，让他来找我。他觉得……”她顿住话头，皱着眉集中精力，然后忽然被逗笑了。“他觉得很烦，不过更多的是担心。有点不敢相信这居然发生在他身上，这个我倒可以理解。”

这就更坚定了史蒂夫去找他的决心。不只是因为他想知道那人是怎样治好了史蒂夫一身的伤，也是想去谢谢他。他知道不是所有人都愿意帮忙的，即使史蒂夫是王储。或者，尤其因为他是王储。而看上去这个人，巴基，还是帮了自己，虽然他一点都不想招人注意。

“你想去见他，”安吉说道，打断了史蒂夫的思绪。

“我当然想。他救了我的命。”

“就保证这次你会带上你的守卫，”佩吉说。

史蒂夫不喜欢，但他也承认这是个好主意。尽管他觉得袭击他的人已经死了，但直到他们带回确认的消息，史蒂夫得假设自己还是身处危险之中。

“我保证，”史蒂夫答道，然后把被子从身上一拉，抬脚下了床。“你能帮我把萨松准备好吗？如果我现在就走，我不用等到——”史蒂夫忽然停住了脚步，“现在是什么时候？”

“现在是，尊贵的王子殿下，”佩吉慢慢站起身走过来，一只手抓住了史蒂夫的胳膊，她的指甲刺进他的皮肤里。她微笑着说：“是你回宫跟你的母亲大人谈话的时候了。”

**

莎拉·格兰特是一个好母亲，但在此之前，她是个好女王。她睿智、公正，令人尊敬，在过去的十年里治理着这片和平的国度。她同时安静而善良，讲话前总是先思考，于是史蒂夫一踏进她的内室，就知道他麻烦大了。

“我该拿你怎么办呢？”

史蒂夫垂下双肩，目光落在地板上。比起佩吉训他那会儿，他现在的愧疚感更重了。他最不愿意做的事就是让他妈妈失望。

“爱我就行？”史蒂夫试探着说，但他妈妈很不客气地哼了一声，于是他闭紧了嘴巴。

“我一直都爱你，但你总要这样挑战我的耐心吗？”

“对不起，妈，”史蒂夫说道，他确实很抱歉，除此之外他也别无他法。即使他保证再也不做这样的事，他们俩也都心知肚明那是在撒谎。

史蒂夫听着他母亲的脚步声，眼睛仍然盯着地板，直到轻如羽毛般的触碰落在他的下颌，让他抬起头。他的妈妈对他微笑着，疲倦而充满喜爱，她眼角的线条又加深了。

“你是我儿子，”她说道，在史蒂夫额前烙下一吻，“是我的心。我知道有时候这些都太让人受不了了，我们的生活，背后的含义，别人对我们的期待……但我宁愿你找别的方式发泄，而不是把自己置于险境之中。”

史蒂夫哽住了，他不安地动动脚，心里沉重得像打了结。“我很抱歉，”他再次低语道。

“我希望你如我一般爱惜你的生命，”他的母亲对他说，她的手心贴在史蒂夫的胸前，感受着皮肤下传来的强而有力的心跳。“最重要的，是我希望你能爱惜你自己。”

 


	3. 巴基

第三章 巴基

 

“你看见我把园艺那本书扔到哪去了吗？”

斯崔达头都没抬只是接着舔他的爪子，不过巴基原本也没指望得到什么回答。他在自己的小卧室里走来走去，目光巡梭着每一寸台面，什么都没找到。他走到了床边。

这不是第一次巴基把书丢在被子里了。当他没在料理自己的菜园、去送菜或是去巡逻时，他的闲暇时间都花在了读书上。他经常被词句吸引住，任何他有点兴趣的事物，他都不遗余力地去学习。他也读些有趣的书，比如传说幻想中的神秘生物和遗失的古国还有那些不可能完成的任务，总是让他心驰神往。

床上被子枕头乱糟糟的，缠成一团。巴基还在翻找，忽然听到一声巨响，什么东西落在了地上。他弯下腰捡起那本书，堆在另外四本书上，用手指轻轻抚弄着破损的书脊。

在巴基看来，书是比人更好的伴侣。不过他还是很感激有些人愿意用其他书本换巴基的旧书，这样他总是有新的故事可以读。

他需要那些故事。既是提醒他，这世上总还有些美好存在，也能帮他遗忘。在某种程度上，它们帮他保持理智，有时候巴基只想摆脱自己这副肉体，从世界上消失。

斯崔达也帮了他很多，在那些最艰难的时候。所以当他的狗狗忽然直起身，耳朵摆动着，全部的注意力都集中在巴基的前门上时，巴基立刻警觉了起来。

“是什么？”巴基问道，一只手握住了他的刀柄。

斯崔达叫了一声，几秒后巴基分辨出了马匹接近的声音。他全身都绷紧了，目光落在窗外飘扬着的那些旗帜——蓝色和金色，他的心中充满了恐惧，让他变得冰冷。

这一生中，他已经学到了有时候善意之举会让你付出代价。尽管巴基试着说服自己，救下一个王子的命当然不会就这么了结了，而现在看来该是他面对后果的时候了。他当初太天真，还以为不会有人来，还以为他们会放过自己。

他害怕的就是这个。现在他必须面对这一切。

于是巴基挺直了双肩，打开门走出去。斯崔达跟在他身边。

**

巴基只渴望平静。

他觉得在经历过那么多之后，自己所求的并不多。一个冒牌的国王屠杀了他的族人，占领了他们的国家，强迫他们为他的贪婪和私欲而战。他只渴望一个安静的生活，有东西吃，有斯崔达陪着，还有所有他能找到的书。就这些。这就够了。

但好像就那么一点点简单的幸福都不能属于他。也许本该如此吧，他做了那么多、被迫做了那么多之后，还想要一段平静的生活，终归是不能长久的。他的麻烦来到他门前，穿着蓝色的衣服骑在马上，当他没有浑身血污时，就像巴基想象的一样充满王者气概。

王子在巴基的房子几步之外停下，下马时那强壮的大腿肌肉收缩着。他看上去很好，很健康，并不像巴基之前看到他的那样。他的两颊充满了健康的色彩，目光炯炯而带着好奇，金发在阳光下熠熠生辉。

巴基吞咽了一下，一只手放在斯崔达头顶，手指梳弄着他浓密的毛发，尽量让自己保持面无表情。他很擅长这个，伪装自己一切都好、丝毫不受影响，可他心底只想逃得远远的。

“巴恩斯先生？”王子走到巴基面前几步，问道。

“是我？”

巴基不知道他原本以为会发生什么。也许是王子叫来他的守卫逮捕他。或是王子指责巴基就是那个试图谋杀他的凶手。甚至可能是王子直接抽出他的佩剑刺穿巴基，就在这里，连一句解释都不用听。

他在这里住了好几年，但巴基对他的统治者并不了解。他知道他们公正不阿，人民都很喜欢他们，知道他们珍视和平和贸易，知道是他们帮助了巴基的老国王击败那个男人，那个夺走了巴基的人生和他的选择的男人。一直以来，他觉得知道这些就够了，但现在他不由得有点后悔，希望自己有时间多了解一点这个国度的王室成员。

巴基不知道他原本以为会发生什么。但绝不是看着王子微笑着越走 **越近** ，饱满的粉色嘴唇中露出洁白闪亮的牙齿。王子执起他的手，平滑而温暖的手掌紧贴着巴基的手心，手指紧紧地握着他，巴基动弹不得。

“谢谢你，”王子说，他的声音出奇地低沉而深情，“为了你做的所有事。”

王子的话落在他耳边，他却感觉大错特错，他不值得。巴基早就不习惯别人的感激之情了，至少不是当他做了一件好事时，而面对着这样的热情，巴基茫然不知所措。他不知道自己该怎么反应，该说什么，只能否认说自己什么也没做，好让自己远离这些。

“我什么也没做，”巴基对他说，他的声音十分平稳，手指挣扎着脱出那只还抓着他的手。

王子皱起眉，放开了巴基的手，巴基对此无动于衷。“你做了，”他说，“你救了我。”

“我没有。”巴基摇了摇头，只想让王子相信他然后赶紧离开。

“你做了，”王子固执地说，他从皱眉变成瞪着巴基。

“我没有，”巴基重复道，他放开了斯崔达，双手抱在胸前。

王子向他挑起眉毛。“你在说谎。”

巴基佯装不屑地嗤笑一声，但胸膛中心如鼓擂。“你又是怎么知道的呢？”

“我 **知道** ，”王子眯起了眼睛，一股凉意渗透了巴基的背脊。

他知道这一天会来的，这一天总会来的。上一次，皮尔斯的士兵找到了他、抓住了他。他知道还会有别人来，发现他的能力，然后试图收为己用。

巴基并不希望是这样。他喜欢这个镇子，这里的人民，他给自己打造的家。他已经疲于奔逃了，他还以为自己再也不用逃跑。他以为这个地方，这片土地，可以成为他的家。

他应该习惯自己总是想错。

“我很抱歉，”王子说道。巴基吃了一惊，面上一片空白，大脑也停摆了。“我只是想来感谢你救了我的命。就这样。我不是想来让你难堪的。”

恐慌如潮水般一点一点褪去，巴基瞪着这个男人的脸，他那么轻而易举就能摧毁自己。但那张面孔上没有丝毫的欺骗，只有真诚的担忧和悔恨，王子蹙着双眉等待巴基的回答。

巴基心底有一个小小的角落想要相信他。他希望这一切没有什么隐秘的意图，没有什么背后的动机，没有什么阴谋什么计划会反咬他一口。但，他知道自己必须小心。

“我不想惹麻烦，”巴基低声对他说，嗓音沙哑。

王子的眼中充满了迷惑，他飞快地摇了摇头。“我不是来给你找麻烦的。”

巴基忍不住嗤笑了一声，目光移到包围他家的那些守卫身上。“那带着这么多骑士来干嘛？”

王子脸红了，肩膀也垮下去一点。“他们，呃，我走到哪里他们都得跟着。”

“是吗？”巴基不信任地看了他一眼，“那会他们怎么不在……”

“所以你承认了？”王子突然咧开嘴，笑得十分灿烂，巴基的心底忍不住一动，“你就是救了我的那个人。”

巴基非常响亮地喷出一口气，松开了双臂。“该做就做了。”

那是该做的事。巴基曾经太多次不能选择，太多次失掉了做正确的事的机会，太多次假装自己无能为力。但现在他自由了，现在他又属于他自己了，皮尔斯死去已久。他总会尽力去帮助别人了。

“并不是所有的人都会这么做，”王子低声道，但巴基还是能听清他，“谢谢你。”

“我希望我们就把这件事忘了吧。”

“我不能！”王子伸出一只手穿过他的头发，把那些条条缕缕都拨乱了，不过片刻之后它们就都落回了原来的位置，在他额前晃着，“要不是因为你——”

“请你就，别再提了，”巴基粗声打断了他。

“但是——”他目瞪口呆地看着巴基，再度开口。

巴基再次打断了他。“真的。这没什么。”

“巴恩斯——”

“你还有什么别的需要的吗， **王子殿下** ？”

要不是巴基没这个心情，看着王子因为一次又一次被打断、到最后直接被下了逐客令而变得越发迷惑不解，实在是件很逗趣的事。但巴基只是不顾一切地希望他们离开，好自己回到房子里，假装一切都没发生过。

“好吧，既然你这么说了，有，”王子双手掐腰，怒道。

“好的。”巴基舔了舔嘴唇，但另一个男人没有继续说，于是他比划了一个大方的手势。“你需要的是？”

“你把那个企图谋害我生命的人怎么样了？”

**

恐怖和畏惧，巴基对它们并不陌生。

太多年以来，他与它们相伴，直视它们的双眼，几乎溺毙于它们带来的回忆之中。巴基仍然带着它们生活，还有战争留下的记忆，他知道只要自己一息尚存，就永远无法摆脱它们。

它们是老朋友了，恐怖和畏惧。

巴基现在能更好地应对它们了，还有伴随而来的那些沉甸甸的情感。但这并不意味着他能完全置身事外。也不意味着，当王子问出他的问题时，巴基感受不到它们冰冷而尖锐的存在，舔舐着他的心神，永远不会放过他。

“他已经被处理好了，”巴基说道，他的声音听起来虚无缥缈。

这是一种委婉的说法，来宣告巴基已经杀了他。这是一种委婉的说法，没有提到巴基在了结他之前还折磨他，治好他的伤口使之不再流血，然后再刺穿他。毕竟，这就是他们教给他的，在巴基被抓住、作为一个战俘的岁月里。巴基确信，朗姆洛可从未想过有朝一日他和巴基的位置会颠倒过来，由他来试试巴基的能为。

要得到信息总有代价，这一次，是朗姆洛的性命和巴基的一小片灵魂。但现在巴基知道没人再会来抓他了；现在他知道没人再会去追杀王子了。他觉得，这个代价很值得。

巴基没注意到自己走神了，直到什么冰凉的东西触到他的掌心，将他猛然拉回了现实里。他不在那个遥远的地方，不在那满是灰烬鲜血和死亡之处，被铁链束缚捆绑。他在他的房子前，阳光温暖地洒在他的皮肤上，王储正盯着他，而斯崔达湿漉漉的舌头正舔着他的手指。

巴基低头看向斯崔达，嘴唇微微颤动着，露出一个几不可察的笑容。“谢谢，”他喃喃道，挠了挠斯崔达的耳间，心中感恩着有斯崔达出现在自己的生命里。

斯崔达喷了一口气，用头顶着巴基的手心，尾巴摇得十足欢快。

“巴恩斯？”

巴基抬眼，有那么一瞬间他已经忘了王子还站在那里。王子不再双手掐着腰了，现在他的双臂只是自然地垂在身侧。巴基读不懂他脸上的表情，但他的嘴角很温柔，目光在巴基和斯崔达之间来回游移。

“都已经处理好了，”巴基粗声说，拍了拍斯崔达的脖子，狗狗又向他挤近了一点。“没人会再来追杀你了。”

王子的目光又看向了那只狗。他似乎想要说什么，巴基绷紧了身子等着。王子注意到了这一点，摇了摇头，改变了主意。

“我得派人去检查一下，”他提醒巴基。“谢谢你确认这些。”

巴基点点头，告诉他朗姆洛埋着的具体地点。“那可不好看。”

王子冲他毫无笑意地咧了咧嘴，眼神坚硬如石。“从来都不好看。”

巴基明白。他这辈子见过太多太多的死亡，他知道王子也一样。

他听说过史蒂芬王子在战场上的故事，听说他英武威猛，出手致命。他迅捷、强健，远超常人所能。到王子和弗瑞国王以及希尔女爵将皮尔斯困在他自己的加冕室里将他枭首时，巴基已经逃了很久了，但他仍然对此心存感激。

在那些他作为俘虏的日子里，他总是梦想有一天自己能亲手这么做。

“我该走了，”王子说，“谢谢你，真的。”

巴基忍住了没有咬紧牙齿。他不值得任何人的感激，但为了自己好，他还是把嘴闭得紧紧的。

“不用再提了，”巴基告诉他，但他不确定王子会把这句话放在心上。

尤其是当他皱了皱鼻子，对着巴基翻了个白眼。“随你吧。”

也许是因为这一点小小的表情，太生动、不似巴基想象中任何一个王室成员会做出的举动来，让巴基头脑空白了一瞬然后说：“就别再做那种傻事了。”

**

巴基了解国王。

他曾在那些国王手下服役，又反抗过，将他们推向毁灭的深渊。他了解那些国王和他们的自尊心，他知道自己放肆了。他知道他一直都太 **放肆** 了，从史蒂芬王储踏足于他菜地的那一刻开始，他一直在打断他、驱赶他，也不服从他。但对一个国王、或者一个将会成为国王的人有些无礼是一回事，而直接告诉他们去做什么是另一回事。

巴基越界了。

他做好了准备，准备迎接一把剑的利刃、愤怒的话语、或是粗暴的手臂将他拖走。这是他自找的。但这一切并没有发生。

斯崔达还在他身边，在他的腿边暖呼呼的，温热而潮湿的呼吸喷在他手指上。巴基可以听见微风拂过，树木沙沙作响，可以闻到他周围泥土和沙尘和汗水的味道，而视线所及的侍卫们没有一个人跑过来将他按倒在王子面前。

只有沉默和温暖，和王子的目光凝视着他，那双明亮的蓝眼睛睁得大大的，好像他不敢相信有人敢这么对他说话。巴基敢，而他知道行为都有后果，于是他等着即将发生的一切。

但什么也没发生。

只有史蒂芬王子的嘴唇缓缓地翘了起来，慢慢地、慢慢地，勾成了一个微笑，随着每一秒愈发灿烂起来。巴基瞪着眼睛，一句话也说不出，而王子只是微笑着、微笑着、微笑着，双颊微红，露出了牙齿。他的眼角都皱了起来，眸光中闪动的快乐让他看起来和实际年龄一样，还是个年轻人。

巴基的心轻轻地漏跳了一拍。他无视了这点悸动，只是望着面前的这个男人，感觉又困惑又有点头重脚轻，不知道该做什么，也不知道这种情形下自己该怎么办。于是巴基什么也没做，只是揪紧了斯崔达的毛，暗自期望今天不是自己的死期。

不用被什么人的剑捅死，也不用在这里傻兮兮地站到死。

“我会尽量不再干这种傻事，”史蒂芬王子回答说，他冲巴基眨了眨眼，嘴巴都咧到耳根去了，“但我可没法保证。”

那一眨眼让巴基从恍惚中猛然清醒过来。他从嗓子眼里挤出了一声，听起来难以置信又带着点嘲弄。“我可不会每次都救得了你，”他花了好大劲憋出一句，试着顺上王子的幽默感。

王子垂下头，低低地笑了一声，巴基知道自己成功了。史蒂芬王子抬眼望向他，眉梢嘴角都还残余着几丝笑意。他后退了一步，挺直身子，那宽厚的肩向后倾，凸显出了他的胸膛。

巴基的嗓子干了，但他仍然摆出一副若无其事的样子。

“还是谢谢你，巴恩斯先生。”史蒂芬王子又后退了一步，准备离开了，但他的目光始终没有从巴基的眼睛上移开，他说，“我们会再见的。”

这听起来既像个承诺，又像个威胁。

巴基看着他离开，只能让自己希望那是前者。

 

 


	4. 史蒂夫

第四章 史蒂夫

 

“你去见他了。”

“你知道我会去的。”史蒂夫对佩吉说，声音里没有一丝悔意。他无视了佩吉不赞成的眼神，专注于消灭他眼前的番茄干，它们好吃得简直让他流口水。

史蒂夫总是造访神盾旅馆，不光是因为佩吉和安吉是他的朋友，也是因为这里的食物是他吃过最棒的。订满的房间和尽情享受晚餐的客人们也是这里出色服务的佐证。史蒂夫知道自己很幸运，即使旅馆满客时，两位女主人也从没对他下过逐客令。他心里清楚，部分原因是因为他的身份，因为他出现在这里就会为她们带来更多生意，但也是因为她们真心喜欢他在身边。

在经历了一天激烈的议会会议和剑术训练之后，此刻他坐在这里吃吃喝喝，番茄的美味和佩吉的话让他不由自主地微笑起来，心思飘到了三天前他见到的那个人身上。

巴恩斯并不是史蒂夫预想中的样子。首先，他看起来和史蒂夫年龄相仿，完全不是史蒂夫想象里徐发鬓白的垂垂老翁。他的棕发柔顺地垂在肩上，灰蓝色的眼睛清澄而明亮，他有一个坚毅的下巴和挺直的鼻梁，佐以柔软的粉红色唇瓣和些许胡茬，他大概是史蒂夫有幸见过最为迷人的男人了。

不过，他没那么简单。在他那副一脸不爽和时不时神游万里的外表下，还隐藏着些什么，在那双眼睛深处，隐藏着某种黑暗而恐怖的秘密。

当他向巴恩斯问及袭击他的男人时，史蒂夫瞥到了那短暂的一瞬间，巴恩斯的眼神变得涣散，脸上的表情茫然而恐惧。仿佛他已经不在这里了，而是在遥远的森林边缘的某处，直到他的狗用鼻子顶顶他的手指，他才收回了心神。

眼前的这个男人显然还有很多秘密。

安吉所描述的人和史蒂夫亲眼所见并不同，这也算不上多么令人惊讶的事。他承认她说的关于他总是一脸不爽的部分是对的，但是这个，对于史蒂夫来说，远比其他部分更令他着迷。他不知道这对自己意味着什么，但是见到这么一个人，明显地觉得自己很烦，也不畏惧明明白白表现出来，对他来说还真是挺新鲜的。

并没几个人敢这样做。至少，不是当着史蒂夫的面。

“你很喜欢你见到的，”佩吉若有所思地说，史蒂夫仍然无视了她这句。

“你妻子说错了，”史蒂夫端起杯子，微笑着对佩吉说。

佩吉挑起一边眉毛。“哦？”

“他会笑，”史蒂夫答道，回想起巴恩斯不是面无表情时，他唇角的弧度。它很短暂，转瞬即逝，要不是史蒂夫一直盯着也许就错过了，但那让他看起来很年轻。“可能只是对着他的狗才笑，但是他会笑。”

佩吉点了点头，偷了一片史蒂夫心爱的番茄干丢进嘴里。“你喜欢你见到的。”

“他很不一样。”

这是史蒂夫唯一能说出口的形容。巴恩斯是个谜。他身上有些 **什么** ，深深地触动了史蒂夫，让他好奇不已，史蒂夫想要一探究竟。他想弄清楚，什么样的人能够下手杀人，又会对待动物那么温柔，如巴恩斯对待他的狗一样。但他的直觉告诉他，直接去问巴恩斯这些事不是明智之举。

“你还要去，是不是？”佩吉叹了口气，把手肘搁在桌子上托住了下巴。

“我不知道，”史蒂夫说了个谎，但他知道佩吉完全能看穿。

因为他确实想去，想去了解这个救了他性命的人。史蒂夫欠他的这笔债，这辈子都还不清，但他希望自己能用一份友谊尽量回报。

“当然你还要去，”佩吉咂咂嘴，冲他笑了，“你总是学不会离麻烦远点。”

“谁说他是麻烦的？”

佩吉嗤笑一声，又偷了一片史蒂夫的番茄，对他的抗议置之不理。“你喜欢他。这就足够说明问题了。”

“我不是喜欢他，”史蒂夫嘟囔着，把他的盘子往自己的方向拽了拽，来逃避佩吉的魔掌。“我都不了解他。”

“但是你想要了解他。”

史蒂夫看着她，露出一个悲伤的笑容，说道：“我想要的事情很多。”

**

史蒂夫在床上躺下，脑袋枕在小山一样的枕头堆上，裸露的皮肤挨着干爽的被单，有点凉意。他吃得饱饱的，安吉做的苹果派的甜蜜滋味还留在舌尖未去，他知道如果这是平常的一天，他这会儿早就沉沉睡去了。

但现实是，史蒂夫还十分清醒，盯着石质的天花板，手指拨弄着颈上的吊坠。他回想起和佩吉的对话。

佩吉几乎算得上是最了解他的人，所以她的话有一定份量。史蒂夫从小时候起就认识她了，历尽了疾病、战争和种种不可思议的事，他们是朋友、亲信、家人。佩吉可不会被他的浑话唬住，史蒂夫也不敢轻视她。所以他想做什么、他对这些事的看法，她心里都有数。

史蒂夫对她说的话是认真的：他不了解巴恩斯，但是他想要去了解。

但事实也是，他想要很多自己无法拥有的东西。身为王子并不意味着他可以随心所欲，他只能短暂地伪装成一个普通的人，不是什么万民敬仰、肩负重任的王储。

这是史蒂夫无法卸下的责任。与生俱来，而他要努力战斗去捍卫，即使当他还是个总生病的小男孩。这个小男孩，当他获得了一次重生的机会时，毫不犹豫地选择了做正确的事。

史蒂夫做出了自己的选择，现在他要带着这个选择活下去。

他并没有后悔。他永远不会为做了该做的事而后悔，也不会为了相信那个许诺将他的一个愿望变成现实的人而后悔。那塑造了今日的他。

但，他也有自己的疑虑。关于他自己，他的一举一动，他还 **活着** 的事实，还活得又高又壮，有一颗强壮的心脏在胸膛中跳动。但史蒂夫已经习惯了，不总是知道自己是不是做了真正对的事，这让他从不轻易做决定。他总是深思熟虑，每一件事都从各个角度考虑。他妈妈说这就是让他在战争中无往不利的原因，在将来也会让他成为一任伟大的国王，待到她辞世后。

史蒂夫尽力相信她。

而此刻，他想着巴恩斯，想着自己接下来该怎么做。他已经见识过了，正面诘问没有什么好结果，巴恩斯会把自己封闭起来，仿佛在逃避什么以自保。史蒂夫不想再冒那个险被他推开了，就像上一次那样。

史蒂夫翻了个身侧躺，狠捶了一只枕头几下。除了再去见巴恩斯之外，史蒂夫也想不出来什么别的办法了。也许他最好的计划就是：去拜访他，再次感谢他的所作所为，看看他是不是需要什么，告诉他史蒂夫欠他的这份情，自己愿意尽力回报。

“也许他会再笑一下，”史蒂夫自言自语道，不小心把心里的期愿说出了口。

最终，伴随着脑海里巴恩斯的眼睛和明亮刺眼的阳光，他睡着了。

**

“你再去森林里时，请把威尔逊骑士带上。”

史蒂夫僵住了，差点把手里的面包掉回盘子上。他抬眼看向他妈妈，后者头也不抬，还专注地在一片吐司上涂抹着果酱，五指稳稳地握着餐刀。她的金发打着卷落在肩膀，头上没有戴王冠。很快她就会去换上妥当的行头，但每一天开始时他们共用早餐的片刻，她只是他的母亲，不是他的女王。

“什么？”史蒂夫问道，不自觉地抬高了声音，泄露出心底的慌张。

莎拉摇摇头，被史蒂夫的反应逗笑了，眼角的纹路都翘了起来。“我们都清楚你还会去的。”

“你说话跟佩吉似的。”

“卡特夫人是个很聪明的女人，”他妈妈说着，放下了餐刀。“我和她也谈过。”

史蒂夫叹息道：“果然。”

“她很关心你。”

史蒂夫微微笑了笑，心知这是事实。他也关心佩吉，她也是他最好的朋友之一。不过他坦白地说，每次她跟他妈妈聊过，他都觉得没平时那么欣赏她了。

“她也不用非得跟别人说，”史蒂夫低声说，咬了一口他的面包，腮帮子鼓鼓的。

他妈妈挑起了一边眉毛，端起自己的橙汁啜饮一口。“你知道去认识一个人最好的办法是什么吗，史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫皱起眉，他嘴巴里塞得太满了，没法回答。他知道这也需要技巧，不是他想就可以一头扎进去的，于是他轻轻摆了一下头，既不是点头也不是摇头。

“就是去认识他。”他妈妈咬了一口吐司，史蒂夫沉默地等着她的下一句。“你要认识什么人，就去跟他聊天。”

史蒂夫喝了点果汁，才把嘴里的面包都咽下去。“他不是那种喜欢说话的人。”

“我听说他一向很有礼貌。”

“佩吉说的？”史蒂夫挑起眉毛。

“她跟他有生意往来。她知道的多一点。”

史蒂夫没讲，上次巴恩斯可算不上以礼招待的他。“你觉得我应该去找他聊聊。”

“我觉得你会去的，不论我怎么想，”他妈妈纠正道，“你要记好，每个人都有自己的秘密。如果他不想跟你说，那也是他的权力。”

“我知道，”史蒂夫说。他很清楚这一点。尽管有时候他不喜欢，但是他能理解。

他妈妈把吐司放在盘子里，探出手去握住了史蒂夫的手。她的手掌有点凉，史蒂夫忍不住捏了捏她的手指。

“不过有时，”她继续说，“尤其是统治着一个国家的时候，我们没有这个权力。我会让罗曼诺瓦去料理这件事。”

史蒂夫点点头。娜塔莎·罗曼诺瓦一向在暗中活动，如果有任何人能够悄无声息地调查清别人的秘密，那就是她了。她对自己的工作得心应手，他们很幸运能有她站在自己这边。在推翻皮尔斯的战斗中，她出了很大的力，史蒂夫永远不会忘记的。

“谢谢你，”史蒂夫说道，将他母亲的手举到唇边，亲吻她的指节。

“别谢我，”她嘱咐道，“就记得……”

“带上山姆。”

**

“你确定吗？”

“确定。”史蒂夫答道，他和山姆并肩骑着马，史蒂夫其他的侍卫跟在他身后。

史蒂夫不需要转头看山姆，也知道他的朋友正盯着自己看。他能感觉到山姆的凝视，如有实体落在他的颈侧。他闭紧了嘴巴，等着山姆开口。

他们已经作了很久的朋友了。一起战斗、一起欢笑，一起做下很多重大的决定。他们的友谊建立在鲜血、泪水和爱之上，由忠诚构筑。

当他的母亲决定站到弗瑞国王的阵营中，与其他小国并肩对抗贪婪无厌、野心勃勃的皮尔斯之后，山姆是史蒂夫第一个去找的人。尽管战争并未发生在他们自己的国度里，不代表他们可以置身事外，那时候的史蒂夫只觉得又兴奋又害怕。

山姆和他有着同样的恐惧，他们都拼尽了全力去战斗。人们会讲起他们在战场上的故事；讲述他们并肩作战时有多么势不可挡、多么凶猛、多么厉害。史蒂夫听着却半是骄傲，半是厌恶。

不过他们仍是并肩战斗过的好兄弟，史蒂夫不会做第二种选择。

“我可以想说什么就说什么吗？”山姆问道。

史蒂夫转过头，冲山姆做了个鬼脸，一半是因为他刚问的这句话，一半是因为史蒂夫知道他马上就要把自己训一顿了。“你都见识过我吐自己一身的样子，山姆。你当然想说什么都可以。”

山姆耸耸肩。“先跟你确认下安全总是好的。”

“哦请务必如此，无论现在或是以后，无论你想说什么就说什么。”

“好啊，”山姆眼都不眨地说道，又补充说：“因为这他妈蠢透了。我们对这家伙一无所知。”

“他救过我的命，”史蒂夫提醒他，“他还确保了那个袭击我的人不会再来找到我、刺杀我了。”

“顺便说句，恭喜你，”山姆说着，一只手在史蒂夫肩上轻轻拍了一下，“用他自己的剑给他一招穿胸？看得出佩吉没白训练你。”

“谢了，”史蒂夫说道，自己也觉得挺自豪的。

“不过，”山姆继续说，“罗曼诺瓦还没拿回这家伙的调查结果。我们对他知道的只有他是个很安静的人，还能轻而易举地处理掉一个大男人。一个简单的菜农可没有这种手段。”

“战争把我们所有人都变成杀人凶手，山姆，”史蒂夫说道，他的语调阴郁而冰冷，“很多人本来一辈子都不该知道夺走他人的生命是什么感觉。但他们没有选择。”

山姆的表情变得忧伤起来。他们最后一场战斗已经过去很多年了，但那些记忆徘徊不去。“你说得对，”山姆让步道，“我只是想让你小心点。”

史蒂夫放松了一点。“你在我左边守着呢，”他说，“我俩互相盯着对方的小命，我还挺有信心的。”

山姆短促地笑了一声，摇摇头。“有些东西总是变不了啊，我是发现了。”

“我是希望这个不用变，”史蒂夫坦承道，“现在闭嘴，我们快到了。”

**

当他走到巴恩斯的房子前时，史蒂夫可没预料到眼前这一幕。

大部分是因为他一直预备迎接的是巴恩斯的坏脾气和冷冰冰的瞪视。但实际却与他的想象大相径庭。当他们从大路转上通往巴恩斯房子的小土路时，等待着他的是一副完全不同的场景。当史蒂夫看到巴恩斯的身影时，多亏了他反应快才没从马背上掉下来。

男人跪在他房子旁的地上，正在料理一小片菜园，他的膝边放着几样锈迹斑斑的老旧工具。他的狗趴在他身侧，头撑在爪子上，看着巴恩斯将手指握进泥土中。不过，让史蒂夫目眩的并不是这份尘俗的工作。

巴恩斯流着汗，他的白衫紧紧地贴在肩背上，精准展示出了他身材的健美。史蒂夫望着巴恩斯的一举一动带出肌肉的轮廓，他的嘴巴有点发干，移不开目光。特别是巴恩斯还把他的头发在颈后扎了起来，有几缕从那簇马尾里逃了出来，黏在他脸侧。

史蒂夫呆呆地望着他，嘴里却不自觉地发出了小小的一声。

巴恩斯的狗抬起了头，猛地看到了史蒂夫和他带来的人。它的动作惹得巴恩斯也放下手里的活计抬起头，当他看清来人时，原本轻松的神情又变得十分厌烦。

史蒂夫感到一阵愧疚。他并不想惊扰这个人的平静生活，那不是他的本意。但他已经来了，于是他挺起双肩，试着让自己镇定一点。他示意守卫们留在原地，然后转向了山姆。

“我去去就回。”

山姆打量了他几秒，飞快地扫了一眼巴恩斯，又转向史蒂夫。“不着急，”他说道，嘴角却恼人地翘了起来，好像在忍住不要笑开。

史蒂夫脸红了，快速地向他点点头。他下了马，走向巴恩斯站着的地方，努力平息自己的心跳。巴恩斯紧紧抿着嘴，史蒂夫能看出来他并不是很高兴看见自己。

“你搞什么？”史蒂夫才走近了一点，就听见巴恩斯问道，证实了他心里的揣测。

这一刻，史蒂夫还是很高兴自己事先有计划过的，这样他回答时就不用结结巴巴组织语言：“我欠你一份。我想来看看你有没有什么需要的。”

巴恩斯的回答又简短又不客气：“没有。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼。“你肯定会有什么 **需要** 的啊。”

巴恩斯的表情扭曲了，他的笑容狰狞又难看。“可能吧，我需要你走开，”他压低嗓音说，双手在身侧握成拳。

“但是——”史蒂夫急促道。

“ **尊敬的殿下** ，”巴恩斯说道，他的语调明示了这并非出自对于史蒂夫头衔的敬畏。但史蒂夫没预料到接下来那轻柔的一声“求你，”于是他闭上了嘴，点点头。

“我会……”史蒂夫大脑一片空白，根本不知道该说什么。巴恩斯的狗挺直了身子，毛发直竖，威胁地露出了牙齿。“我很抱歉，”他只能说出这么一句，尽管他知道，一句道歉是多么空洞而毫无意义。

在那短暂的一刹那，它却击穿了巴恩斯层层砌筑的壁垒，让他惊讶地瞪大了眼，双唇微张。但史蒂夫还没来得及说什么，他已经再次戴上了那副假面，将那瞬间的流露埋藏在巴基眼中的冰霜之后。

“对不起，”史蒂夫再次说道，他的心像被一只手攥得紧紧的，“我会离开的。”

巴恩斯看着他走回到他的马身边。史蒂夫离开前再次回头看了一眼，巴恩斯的肩膀绷得紧紧的，表情一片空白。那画面深深烙进他的脑海中，挥之不去。

山姆和他的卫队沉默地跟在他身后，一片静谧中只有森林的微响和马蹄敲击地面的声音。直到山姆凑得近了些，史蒂夫从眼角看到他。

“那，”山姆开口道，语调似漫不经心。

史蒂夫可没上当。“怎么？”

“你第一次去的时候有这么糟？”

史蒂夫没有回答，他深深地叹了一口气望向天际，祈求上天赐自己一份力量。

 

 

 

 


	5. 巴基

 

 

“这就是为什么咱俩得离其他人远远的，”巴基一边告诉斯崔达，一边回去料理他的菜园，整个人还没从王子的突然造访中恢复过来，一副心神不宁的样子。“跟别人多说一句都是大麻烦。”

斯崔达喷出一口气，懒洋洋地对巴基眨巴着眼睛，又在暖和的阳光下放松了。巴基倒是希望自己能跟斯崔达一样容易就冷静下来，但接下来的一整天他还是摆脱不了心底那种揪紧的忧惧感。

他不认为史蒂芬王子会很快再回来，但上一次他也是这么以为的。他曾经像个傻兮兮的小孩子一样希望，王子不会记得他，也不会记得自己遇袭时走了哪个方向。但他早该想到的，这样至少他出现的时候自己不会那么惊慌失措。

至少眼下的情形还不算最糟。王子似乎只记得在林中遇袭和被巴基救起，但不记得巴基是怎么做到的。巴基目前还不用担心他来问自己的能力，或是他如何轻而易举地了结了朗姆洛，这已经让他大大松了一口气了。

事实上，巴基也不太担心后一件事。尽管最近的十年世道太平，但战争的记忆仍是每个人心上一道新鲜的伤口。

这个国度当初并未直接遭到战火的摧残，但很多现在还活着的人当时都成为了杀人凶手，他们仍然带着这些伤疤和技巧活着。人们战斗、死亡，没错，人们受了那么多苦，但在这里，没有大火夷平房屋，没有商业荒废殆尽，没有处处断壁残垣，不像曾是巴基故乡的那个国度。那些记忆还在，埋藏在人们惊惧的眼神里，但至少表象仍是欣欣向荣。巴基也没什么不同，尽管他的某些伤疤比大多数人都深得多。

“至少他不记得了，”巴基自言自语道，把这些话说出口让他稍微感觉轻松了一点，不再那样紧紧地绷着肩胛。“最好不要让别人知道我们的秘密，是吧？”

斯崔达站起来走向他，伸出舌头沿着巴基的侧脸长长地一舔。巴基皱着鼻子推开他，笑意在嗓子里翻滚。斯崔达叫了几声，用鼻子蹭着巴基的手指，想要钻进巴基怀里。

“好啦，好啦，”巴基说着，露出了微笑。他单手搂住斯崔达，另一只手挠起了狗狗的下巴。“你觉得他还会回来吗？”

斯崔达抬头看着他，狗狗呼出的气息喷在他脸上。可惜狗不会说人话。但巴基敢发誓，斯崔达那亮晶晶的眼睛已经洞悉了一切，还冲他笑嘻嘻的。

“我觉得我可能跟你呆在一起的时间太长了，伙计，”巴基说着，自顾自摇了摇头。

斯崔达叫了一声，听在巴基耳朵里似是句反驳。他知道没有什么跟自己的狗狗呆在一起时间太长之类的事，况且对他来说，斯崔达是比大部分人都更理想的伙伴。包括王储本人。

“我希望他不要再来了，”巴基说着，继而惊叫一声，因为斯崔达从他胳膊下面溜走了，一头扎进了胡萝卜地里。

**

一个礼拜过去了，没再有什么不速之客造访，于是巴基让自己放松下来，回归了日常生活。

知道每一天都会发生些什么，让他感到心安：天亮之前起床，进城，一大早将他的新鲜蔬菜送到各家。他会在史塔克的店里买几本新书，常常会耽搁一小会，因为那人总是在炼金术的书中读到些什么就开始夸夸其谈停不下来。巴基倒是没什么想法，反正这是一场不怎么需要他开口的对话。

巴基停在神盾门口，来送他每周的货，也是来吃顿早餐。他在口袋里藏了几根胡萝卜，带给门口的马儿们，心里默默祝它们早安。马蒂内利夫人在屋里等着他，待他走近便露出一个温柔和蔼的笑容。

“今天你看起来不错嘛，巴恩斯先生，”她说着，打开了厨房的门让巴恩斯进来。

他向她点点头，沉默着卸下送来的蔬果，一边听着她开始给他讲述小旅馆进来的琐屑。尽管巴基独来独往，也不和除了有生意往来之外的人打交道，但他总是对这个国度里的各种流言蜚语了如指掌，这都得归功于马蒂内利夫人的热情。

他告诉自己，这也是一个隐藏自己行踪的好办法。只要附近的地区来了什么新面孔，马蒂内利夫人大概就会讲给他听。事实上，这远比他愿意承认的更有娱乐性，就只是听听那些八卦故事还有镇上人们的生活。

“来，”等他卸完所有的东西，马蒂内利夫人把他拖到一张木椅子上坐下，在他面前摆了一个盘子和一大杯冒着腾腾热气的饮料。“这是新菜谱。我还没来得及让佩吉尝尝，所以我需要你告诉我，味道好不好？”

巴基抬头看了她一眼，然后谨慎地拿起面前的一小片面包，放到嘴边咬了一口。食物的味道在舌尖绽开，甜蜜中带了一点点苦涩，他惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“怎么样？”马蒂内利夫人期盼地望着他，“这个味道还可以吗？”

“柠檬加蓝莓？”巴基问道，舔舔嘴唇品味着其中的滋味。

“没错。觉得可以试试把它们混在一起。”

“味道很好，”巴基告诉她，又咬了一口面包，“非常好吃。”

“谢谢你。你可以把这些都吃了，剩下的我会给你包起来带回家。”

“你不用——”

“我坚持，”马蒂内利夫人打断了他，“我只能做这么多啦。”

巴基眨眨眼，有点感动于她的举动，又有点迷惑不解。“谢谢你，”他有些不好意思地说。

“没什么，”她说着，把剩余的面包包好。“那，这周有没有发生什么好玩的事啊？”

巴基皱起了眉。“没有。”

“什么都没有？”她回头看他，唇边分明挂着一抹窃笑。“一点点好玩的事都没有？”

巴基摇摇头，继续吃他的面包，这样就不用开口说话了。

“好吧，”马蒂内利夫人说，“所以也没人去拜访你？没有什么又高又壮的金发男人吗？就是看起来很像史蒂芬王子的那种？”

巴基停下咀嚼，抬眼看向她，挑起了眉毛。

马蒂内利夫人定定地跟他对视了片刻，然后叹了口气，将包好的面包放在桌子上，坐了下来。“你真是不好玩，”她说，“史蒂夫什么都不肯跟我们讲，我还以为能从你嘴里撬出点什么来着呢。”

巴基庆幸自己还在吃东西，这让他有点时间仔细思考刚才的话。

他不应该惊讶于马蒂内利夫人提及王子时那种熟稔的口气。考虑到她另一半的身份，这也说得通，但巴基从没料想过他们会熟悉到直呼大名的程度。这样不合礼节的行为倒是能从侧面说明点王子的性格，还有马蒂内利夫人之于他的身份。巴基细细思索着这点关于王子的新情报，把它加进自己在脑海中为那个男人拼凑出的模糊印象中。

另一件引起他注意的事，是马蒂内利夫人明显 **知道** 王子会去见他。这意味着史蒂芬王子告诉过她们自己的意图，但似乎没有多说。巴基庆幸王子没把细节也都说出去，尤其是想到后来事情的发展。巴基知道自己表现得很糟，知道自己不礼貌又缺乏对王子的尊敬，他可不希望那会影响到马蒂内利夫人对自己的印象。

最后他想到的一点，是马蒂内利夫人觉得她可以跟他聊聊这个。这感觉有点奇怪，但巴基又说不出个所以然来。他胸中涌起一股陌生的暖意，马蒂内利夫人愿意听他聊聊他的故事，也没觉得有什么不妥的。他以往和别人的对话多半仅限于生意上的协定，所以要跟人讲讲自己的生活，对他来说是一种陌生的体验。

至少现在是这样。曾经也有那么一段时间，巴基总是喜欢对别人讲述自己每天遇到的事和发现的新东西，但那已经是太久太久以前了，只剩一段苦乐参半的回忆，与他曾经拥有的一切一样随着战争逝去了。

“你真的什么都不准备告诉我吗？”

巴基露出一个笑容，只是勾了勾唇角，就又伸手拿起另一片面包塞进嘴里。马蒂内利夫人笑了起来，他忽然觉得全心地放松下来，听着她的笑声回荡在小小厨房的石墙之间。

“你们俩啊，固执起来还真是一模一样的，”她沉吟道。巴基一脸迷惑不解，于是她补充道：“你和史蒂芬王子。”

巴基皱起眉头。“我们俩一点都不像。”

马蒂内利夫人不以为然地哼了一声，还是满眼笑意。“好好好，不像。”

巴基吃完了面包，主要是因为他不想再继续这段谈话了。马蒂内利夫人一直笑着，放过了他，开始给他讲萨默斯先生和豪利特先生最近打的那一架，还有他们砸烂的家具。

巴基坐着听她讲啊讲，直到厨师们一个接一个到了，开始四处忙活准备早餐。过了一会儿，巴基就起身告辞，马蒂内利夫人为他包好的柠檬蓝莓面包紧紧握在手里，他为了早上的食物向她致谢。

“我很荣幸，”她说着，凑上前亲吻了他的脸颊，让巴基吃了一惊，“下次见。”

巴基震惊地盯了她片刻，终于回过神来答道：“好的，夫人。”

他转过身去找自己的小车，还没走出几步便听她在身后大喊了一句：“当你见到史蒂芬王子时，帮我跟他问声好！”

**

接下来的两天里，马蒂内利夫人的话就像阴云笼罩在巴基的头顶。

他好不容易让自己相信他已经摆脱了这些，整整一个礼拜平安无事，让他以为他不用再跟史蒂芬王子打交道了。但现在这些话让他心神不宁，烦躁易怒还有些恐惧。斯崔达注意到了，他现在总是伴在巴基身边，经常舔舔他的手指来提醒巴基他们身在此处，而一切都会好起来的。

“你比我还有信心，”巴基叹了口气，抱紧了斯崔达。狗狗用冰凉凉的鼻子蹭着巴基的喉头，爬到他的膝盖上。

直到他跟马蒂内利夫人对话后的第三天，王子才出现。

巴基正要把他的湿衣服都挂好晾干时，听到了马蹄声渐近。他低头看看斯崔达，做了个鬼脸，然后向屋子前面走了过去。烦躁的感觉已经开始涌上心头。

如巴基所想，史蒂夫王子正沿着他门口的小径走来，身上王室配色的衣物一丝不苟，在阳光下的金发几乎亮得发白。他的守卫也在，巴基猜想他们以后得一直跟着他了，但是还有一个人推着一辆小推车，里面装着一些巴基看不清是什么的东西。

巴基双手交叉抱在胸前，努力瞪大了眼睛怒目而视，想掩饰住自己的茫然。他差点就成功了，但当史蒂夫下了马走近，并且做手势让那个推着车的小胡子男人跟上来时，他忍不住了。

“你来这干什么？”巴基问道，无视了王子身后那个男人听到他的话时因为震惊而睁大的双眼。

史蒂芬王子挑起一边眉毛，双肩挺得直直的，扬着下巴，但很快他就露出了一个笑容。巴基忽略掉自己心里异样的感觉，他的指甲因为用力而掐进掌心，等待着对方回答。

“我注意到你的工具都很老旧，还生锈了，”他目光锐利地看向巴基屋子外靠墙而立的那些农具，“我想我可以给你带些新的来。”

王子回头看向那辆小车，巴基也顺着他的目光看了过去。现在他能看见里面装着各式各样的崭新农具，在午后的阳光下闪闪发光。

巴基真是被他打败了，他的双手无力地垂在身侧，目瞪口呆地看着那些农具，大脑里一片空白。他太过震惊，也不知道自己在那呆呆站了多久。久到史蒂芬王子开始不安地动了动。

“巴恩斯先生？”他听起来并不像刚刚开口时那样自信满满了。

巴基嘴巴张张合合了几次，还是斯崔达呜咽起来，蹭蹭他的手，他才找回说话的能力。他有气无力地说：“什么？”

他惊讶地看着史蒂芬王子耸耸肩，一只手挠了挠后颈。他的表情十分窘迫，对着巴基露出的笑容也有些不好意思。

“用锈蚀的工具劳作很危险，”王子耸耸肩说道，“有时候它们会不好用。你可能会受很重的伤。”

“危险，”巴基重复道，他惊呆了。

巴基努力忍住不要为了这一幕的讽刺而笑出声来。王储殿下站在他眼前，正在为了巴基可能会伤到自己而担忧。可是他一点都不知道，只要巴基想，就能用他的魔力治愈一切伤口。当然，他不能把这些话告诉王子。

左边有什么人动了一下，吸引了巴基的注意力。史蒂芬王子还站在巴基面前，巴基长久地沉默不语，他的耳朵尖一点点变红了，一个守卫低下头。巴基看见她紧紧抿住了嘴唇，眼角周围的细纹都皱了起来，好像她在努力忍住笑。

这一下，可让巴基恍然大悟了。

史蒂芬·格兰特，王储殿下，其实是个大呆瓜。

他转向了史蒂芬王子，不由感叹着男人雄伟的身形。他完全不知道该怎么对付这件事，怎么让王子离开，因为每一次他都会回来。或者，如果巴基能给他些回应，让他觉得自己欠巴基的已经算还清了，他就会走了？

看上去最简单的办法就是接受他带来的东西。巴基也清楚，自己需要新的农具，而如果收下这些就能让王子不要再来烦自己，更是再好不过了。他可以感激男人这点善意，然后跟他一劳永逸地别过。

**终于啊。**

巴基又打量了王子片刻，看着他那样坐立不安的窘相实在乐趣非凡。然后，用他曾在一个杀人如麻的暴君治下习来的最庄重的声音开口道：

“谢谢你，”巴基说道，接着又努力让自己的声音里充满敬意地补充道：“尊敬的王子殿下。”

尽管巴基努力忽略这种感觉，但当王子咧嘴笑开时，他还是觉得刚才自己那点小小的力气花得值得。王子的笑容是那么有感染力，明亮而快乐，在阳光下几乎让人目眩。

“你不用谢我，巴恩斯先生，”王子欢快地笑着说，“完全不用谢。”

巴基颔首，然后开始将那些新农具卸下来，换掉自己的旧工具，心里只有一个念头，这应该是他最后一次见史蒂芬王子了。 **终于啊。**

但他不知道，他们的故事才刚刚开始。

 


	6. 史蒂夫

 

 

史蒂夫本来没想要再回巴恩斯的小屋的。至少，接下来的几周里他是这么不停告诉自己的。他用尽全力去忘掉那个人，一头扎进自己手上所有纷繁杂务之中，头一次这么积极地履行自己作为王储的种种责任。他去参加议会、训练他的骑士、接见他的臣民、协助女王洽谈贸易。他从清早忙到深夜，一口气都不让自己歇，只为了不要再想着巴恩斯。

可结果，这一切都是徒劳，他的心思总是飘回到那人身上，一次又一次。

最让史蒂夫困扰的，是巴恩斯看上去很孤独，他住在离镇子那么远的地方，只有他的狗陪伴。他知道有些人偏爱独处，身边没人的时候更自在，但巴恩斯似乎并不是这样的人。至少，从安吉告诉他的来看，他不是，而史蒂夫选择相信她的话。

史蒂夫自己也不愿从此就和自己的救命恩人分道扬镳，不再相见。他已经失去过一个对他有再造之恩的人了，他不想让旧事重演。

不过，他确实需要考虑到巴恩斯自己划的界限。他很明显地并不喜欢见到史蒂夫，史蒂夫也不愿意逼他，不愿意逼他太紧。他想着，自己可以只是去看看巴恩斯怎么样，然后就离开。他知道如果他开口，安吉就会告知自己巴恩斯的近况，但他不想让另一个人去监视他，他们之间好不容易构建起来的一点信任那么脆弱。这对他俩都不公平，尤其是对巴恩斯。

而当罗曼诺瓦完成她的任务归来后，一切只变得更糟了。

史蒂夫在图书馆里，这是他每天唯一空闲的一个小时，之后他就要回去开会。他蜷缩在窗口的一小块阳光之下，膝上摊开着一本书。他沉浸在故事中，以至于没有注意到娜塔莎在自己几尺之外的一把椅子上坐下，像往常一样沉默而致命。她清了清嗓子，史蒂夫抬起头吓了一跳，把书掉到了地上。

“姿势很优美啊，殿下。”娜塔莎盯着他，语气平板地说。

史蒂夫无视了她的话，捡起书。这不是第一次娜塔莎吓到他了，肯定也不会是最后一次。

她也是个特殊的人，如史蒂夫、佩吉一样。但她并非一个化为实体的愿望，也不能通过触碰了解过去。她的天赋是隐藏于黑暗之中，可以让她不被人发觉，当她需要伪装时，可以幻化出任何一张面孔。她就是这样骗过了皮尔斯，来为弗瑞国王争取到了杀他的机会。

“你有消息。”

娜塔莎颔首。“不多，但是有一点。你想听吗？”

史蒂夫眼睛一亮，他知道自己忽然振作起来的样子活像只小狗，娜塔莎冲他有点得意地笑了。“你跟我母亲谈过了吗？”

“我知道的，她都知道了。”

“那，洗耳恭听。”

娜塔莎盘起腿坐着，整个身子几乎陷进了那把扶手椅上的软垫里。阳光照不到她，但史蒂夫仍然能看见她火红的发色和她晶亮的眼眸。她开始讲述那些他迫不及待想要知道的事。

“他差不多五年前来这边定居，”她说道，“从老汉克手里买下了城郊的那块地。老汉克说他不认识巴恩斯，但那孩子看起来不错。很安静，诚恳，看起来只想找个地方安身。”

史蒂夫不得不赞同这位老人的观点。这也是巴恩斯给他留下的印象：一个疲倦的人，只想简单平静地度过一生。

“他开始耕作后，把第一批收获的作物卖给了汉克一部分。显然是作为谢礼，”娜塔莎说，史蒂夫敢发誓她听起来被逗乐了。“汉克说自从他尝了一口那孩子种的番茄，他简直合不拢嘴。很快镇上的人就都听说了，于是巴恩斯就开始为一些人供应食物。包括卡特夫人和马蒂内利夫人。”

史蒂夫点点头。他知道佩吉和安吉从来只要最好的，所以他并不惊讶于巴恩斯的食物以美味而声名远播。知道巴恩斯的劳动成果这样广受喜爱，让史蒂夫不明所以地感觉到一阵骄傲。

“这之后问到的所有人，说起巴恩斯都是一样的评价：他安静诚实，总是很有礼貌，”娜塔莎继续说，然后带着一点点玩笑的口气补充道，“并且他似乎喜欢在没人注意的时候拍拍那些动物，跟它们说话。”

史蒂夫听着她的语气，也微笑了起来。看起来巴恩斯喜欢动物远胜过喜欢他。

“他的过去没什么人知道，”娜塔莎告诉他，“在来到这里之前，他在附近的几个国度流浪过几年，但我找不到任何一个熟悉他的人来告诉我原因。事实上，”她身子向前倾去，双肘支在膝上，“似乎所有人对他的了解都仅限于几句琐碎的对话。但没有人知道他从哪里来，或者他为什么离开，或者为什么他选择离群索居在森林边上。”

斯蒂夫思索着这些。他有点失望，娜塔莎的调查只能带回这点信息，但同时这只让他更加好奇了。

“我可以自己去跟他谈谈，如果你想的话，”娜塔莎提议说，无疑是看出了史蒂夫脸上的兴趣，“我肯定能让他开口说话。”

“不，”史蒂夫马上答道，“谢谢你，但这就不必了。”

史蒂夫仍然是想结识巴恩斯的，想了解更多关于他的事，这确定无疑，但同时，他只想亲自去发掘他的一切。就史蒂夫已知的这一点点，已经感觉像是在侵犯他的隐私，因为是其他人、而不是巴恩斯亲口告诉他的。

“你喜欢他，”娜塔莎说，史蒂夫叹了口气。

他已经听这句话听到烦了，即使严格来说，这算不上说错。

史蒂夫确实喜欢巴恩斯，至少也是喜欢巴恩斯已经向他展露过的那一点点自我。他不得不承认，巴恩斯那副对自己不屑一顾的样子，又瞪他又拿话呛他，还完全无视史蒂夫的头衔，让史蒂夫觉得无与伦比地放松。

“辛苦你了，罗曼诺瓦，”史蒂夫忽然严肃地说，“我非常感激。”

娜塔莎站起身，她的足尖点地时未发出分毫响动。“不客气，殿下，”她答道，又加了一句，“顺便说，他喜欢书。尤其是关于龙和其他神话生物的书。”然后消失在图书馆的黑暗中。

**

正如所有人预料的那样，在跟他的骑士们演习了一上午之后，史蒂夫又去了巴恩斯的屋子，他的马背上捆着一个方形的小包裹。这次山姆有事要忙没有跟着他，但史蒂夫远远地都感觉到了他的得意。当他向骑士们宣布此行的目的地时，他注意到有一个骑士差点忍不住笑出声来，结果被夏维兹女爵一拐子戳在肋间。要不是他被训练得太好，史蒂夫可能会训他一顿来着。不过史蒂夫自己心里也笑了。

史蒂夫到达时，并没有看见巴恩斯，但他的狗正趴在大门前。史蒂夫才刚一下马、开始卸下绑在鞍上的包裹，狗狗便叫了起来。一片吵闹中，巴恩斯从屋子里走出来，砰的一声打开了门，他的狗顿时安静了下来。

巴基手上的刀让史蒂夫紧张了起来，但他本该料到的。他的狗吵得那么大声，巴恩斯当然会以为是出了什么事。但当他一看见史蒂夫和镶着雄鹰纹章的旗帜，他便收起了刀，又摆出了史蒂夫熟悉的那个姿势：两臂交叉抱在胸前，紧紧地抿着嘴，瞪着史蒂夫的目光凶巴巴的，要是胆小点的人大概就被吓跑了。

但史蒂夫这辈子从没逃避过任何一件事，于是他走向了巴恩斯，一只手紧握着他精心挑选过的几本书。

“你好，”史蒂夫走到他面前说，“我给你带了几本书。”

巴基低头看了一眼史蒂夫的手，眨了眨眼。然后他直起身，放开了手臂，说道：“不要，”就直接走回了屋子里，狗狗跟在他身后。大门当着史蒂夫的面关上了。

“好吧，”史蒂夫不知所措地自语道。

他把书放在了门口，然后骑回马上。他还是很为自己骄傲的，克制住了没回头看一眼巴恩斯有没有把那捆包裹拿走。算是个小小的胜利吧。

那之后，一切也没有什么好转。

**

下一次，史蒂夫带了一个拳头大小的皮球。是某天训练后山姆给他的，两个人当时都汗流浃背，身上满是青青紫紫的淤痕。

“给你。”山姆把球冲他丢了过去，多亏了史蒂夫反射神经发达，才没有被砸到头。

“这是什么？”

“是给那条狗的，”山姆说，史蒂夫困惑地看了他一眼，他大笑起来。“巴恩斯的狗。我觉得你要是能让它喜欢你，也就离搞定巴恩斯差不远了。”

史蒂夫盯着手里的球。“你怎么知道我还会回去的？”

山姆嗤笑一声。“我 **了解** 你，”他说道，然后窃笑起来，“而且我听到了毕肖普女爵和布莱德利爵士聊你上次想讨那个人欢心，结果惨败了一场。”

史蒂夫的两颊迅速热了起来。“原来是我自己的守卫出卖了我。”

“他们都关心你，”山姆说着，拍了拍他的肩，“那个球其实是毕肖普的主意。”

并且，也不是什么好主意。在送书过去十天后，史蒂夫再次踏上那条如今他熟记在心的林荫路去往巴恩斯的田地，他很快就发现了这一点。

“我给你的狗带了点东西，”史蒂夫对巴恩斯说道，后者还是站在他的门口，双臂交叉抱在胸前，瞪着史蒂夫的样子好像不知道该拿他怎么办。

“你给斯崔达带了点东西，”巴恩斯面无表情地说。

史蒂夫记下了这个名字，带着疑虑看向了那只动物。狗狗正蹲在巴恩斯身边，目光黏在史蒂夫的手上。

“给你，”史蒂夫说着，把球扔在地上，向那只狗滚过去。

斯崔达盯了他几秒，然后凑近嗅了嗅那只球。史蒂夫的心砰砰地跳着，胸膛里的那点希望渐渐膨胀开来。也许毕肖普和山姆是对的。也许斯崔达会喜欢这份礼物，然后要不了多久巴恩斯也会发现，史蒂夫其实不是什么坏人。

不过，史蒂夫早该料到的。在这种事上他总是不走运，这一次也不例外。

情况急转直下，斯崔达退回去，直起身，向史蒂夫吠叫了一声，然后回到屋子里。这跟上一次巴恩斯的反应太像了，史蒂夫目瞪口呆中，差点错过了巴恩斯眼睛里一闪而过的骄傲神情。然后他便转过身，跟着他的狗进屋去了，一个字都没说。

**

第三次，从送书开始刚好过了一个月，史蒂夫提来了一篮子烘培糕点，是安吉的赠礼。

“都是他最爱吃的，”安吉告诉他，笑着向他眨眨眼，把史蒂夫赶了出去。“去找你的男孩吧。”

史蒂夫闻言皱了皱鼻子，但他知道安吉固执起来的时候最好别跟她争。事实上，这次他也确实从巴恩斯那里得来了不一样的反应，尽管史蒂夫心知肚明，那都是因为他带了好吃的来。

“这些是肉桂包吗？”巴恩斯问道，他打量着食篮的目光让史蒂夫觉得他饿了。

“应该是，”史蒂夫说，他忙着震惊于从巴恩斯口中得到了 **走开** 、 **别烦我** 和 **不** 之外的回答，居然没结巴，也是一件十足值得自豪的事了。

“替我谢谢马蒂内利夫人，”巴恩斯对他说，从史蒂夫的臂弯里拿走了篮子。不像前几次那样，他没有直接转身回屋，而是从篮子里拿出一个柠檬蛋糕递给了史蒂夫。

“谢谢你，”史蒂夫接过蛋糕，满心惊讶地答道。

巴基满意地对他点点头，然后走回了屋子里，留下史蒂夫一个人站在那，心中又是迷惑又是充满希望。

**

史蒂夫又过了两个礼拜没有去，倒不是他故意的。女王希望他更多地参与到王国的治理之中，来为以后他的统治做好准备，于是史蒂夫每天都忙成陀螺。一场会议接着一场会议又接着一场会议，其间还要挤出时间来训练，最后还有每个周末接见所有前来求见的臣民。

这一切都把他累了个半死，所以当史蒂夫终于得了点自己的王室义务之外的闲暇时间，他马上召集了自己的卫队，骑上萨松前往巴恩斯的住处。这次他又带了一本书，这是他从王室图书馆的古旧卷轴下挖出来的，里面记载了很多稀少的草药和香料。

到了之后，史蒂夫将它送给巴恩斯，他们俩人站在园圃旁，湿润泥土的清香充斥了史蒂夫的鼻间。巴恩斯看到书名时，眼里闪过一丝兴趣，史蒂夫忍不住微笑起来，也许他终于成功了。

“这个……”巴恩斯开口道，他总是不说话，声音有点沙哑。他似乎找不到合适的词来表达，但史蒂夫理解了他想说什么。

“我就不打扰你了，”史蒂夫退后一步，说道，“下次再见。”

史蒂夫没有回头，但他能感觉到巴恩斯凝视着他目光，如有实体般落在他颈后。

**

直到整整两个月后，史蒂夫第五次不请自来出现在巴恩斯家门口，他才从那个男人口中得到了多于只言片语的回答。

这一次史蒂夫只为他带来了一幅画，是他亲手画的，画面上是巴恩斯和斯崔达坐在菜园里。斯崔达的鼻子贴在巴恩斯脸上，舌头伸在外面好像要舔他，而巴恩斯一只手搂着狗狗的背部，一人一狗紧紧挨着。

巴基轻轻地拿起那幅画，望着它，脸上的表情茫然不知所措，史蒂夫完全没有预料到这样的反应。一个不带感情的眼神或者一个小小的微笑？没问题。但不是这样的。不应该是这样的。当巴恩斯抬眼看向他时，一切变得更糟了。

“你为什么一直来？”他问道，声音轻得几不可闻，斯崔达在他身旁呜咽着。巴恩斯在他耳间拍了拍，似乎能从中获得一些慰藉。

史蒂夫吸了一口气，整颗心揪紧了。他的回答隐去了一部分真相：“我喜欢来这里。而且，为了你的所作所为向你致谢也是理所应当的，谢谢你救了我的命。”

因为史蒂夫也想知道，巴恩斯是 **怎样** 做到的。他所受的伤是如何消失无踪，仿佛从未在他身上出现过。

“你不必谢我，”巴恩斯答道，他的语调里又带上了那点再熟悉不过的烦躁。

“我想要谢你，”史蒂夫固执地说，冲他扬起眉毛，“你阻止不了我。”

巴恩斯翻了个白眼，倒是让史蒂夫笑了起来。这意味着他又恢复了平常的那个他。

“我的意思是，”巴恩斯开口道，然后叹了一口气，伸手在脸上揉了揉，“你不必为了那个谢我。不光是因为救你 **是** 正确的事，还有我一直都对你非常无礼。”

在那一瞬间，史蒂夫几乎大笑出声。一边是因为巴恩斯终于对他好好 **说话** 了，也是因为他其实有点享受巴恩斯对他无礼的态度。能够无视他头顶上那顶王冠而只把他当成他自己、那个小混球来对待的人，史蒂夫一只手都数得过来。

“那没什么——”他刚开口就被打断了。

“那不是没什么。”巴恩斯捏了捏鼻梁，看上去有点泄气，“你什么都没做错，别人却对你粗鲁无礼，这怎么会是没什么。”

史蒂夫的心抽痛了一下。他耸耸肩，忽然有点不自信了。“好吧，”他说着，清了清嗓子，“我这两个月都是不请自来，所以有点无礼也可以啦。”

巴恩斯喷笑了一声，摇了摇头，“好吧，也是。”

巴恩斯把目光移回了画上，中指轻柔地抚过那些线条。现在换成史蒂夫站在那里，手足无措。从经验上来看，巴恩斯会告诉他走开，或者会直接回到他的屋子里，于是史蒂夫等待着。

但那都没有发生。

与之相反，巴恩斯抬起头凝视着他，灰蓝色的眼睛里若有所思。他有点焦虑地咬着下唇，让那唇瓣变得饱满红润，水光潋滟，史蒂夫用了全部的自制力不去盯着那里看。

“来吧，”巴恩斯说着，挺起身子，他的目光一直牢牢锁着史蒂夫的双眼，“如果你要在这里呆着，倒是可以给你找点事做。”

有史以来第一次，当巴恩斯转身走进他的屋子时，史蒂夫跟了上去。

 

 


	7. 巴基

第七章 巴基

 

巴基承认，看着史蒂芬王子艰辛地开始学习耕作真是件非常有意思的事。一开始，那感觉很奇怪，王储跪在他旁边，烈日晒在他背上，他洁白的裤子沾上了泥土的脏污。

“我还有很多裤子，”当巴基提到这个时，王子只说了这么一句。

“你的衣服不是自己洗的吧，是吗？”巴基挑起了眉毛，王子脸红了，摇了摇头，巴基看着他抿起了嘴。“下次，穿件旧衣服来。”

于是史蒂芬王子照做了。从那天起，他每周会来巴基这里两次，每次都是一大早就来，只停留几个小时就得走，虽然他似乎很想多呆一会儿。

“我有事情要处理，”史蒂芬王子说着，嘴角耷拉了下去。

巴基总是点点头让他走，然后就转回去干他的活。他知道王子说的“事情”是指治理国家，巴基当然不会阻止他做该做的事。毕竟，有个好的统治者对他来说也是再好不过了。

等到几次来访之后，王子才终于算得上是来帮忙的而不是来碍事的了。起初他总是笨手笨脚的，连最基础的事情都做不好，好像他对自己的手有多大都没有概念，好像他根本不知道怎么用自己宽大的手掌和结实的手指做些精细的活计。

于是巴基一直在心里后悔给史蒂芬王子找点活干的决定，不知道自己当时是怎么想不开的，居然让这个男人干农活。

如果巴基愿意面对自己的内心（他很不经常这样做），他知道那是因为自己很好奇，好奇这个不知道放弃的男人，那么固执却又那么善良，一次一次地来找自己，而只要巴基开口，他就会离开。

好吧，也许巴基是有一点点孤独，而让史蒂芬王子在自己身边多呆几分钟听起来也没那么糟。他本来还有些不确定，但日子一天一天过去，他相信自己是对的。

他心里也有小小的一部分原因是为了保护自己。他深知将自己的敌人留在身边的好处。尽管他不觉得王子对自己怀有恶意，但有备无患总是好的。

于是巴基没有再赶他走，王子带着守卫们，每周都来拜访他。巴基并不理解为什么他即使那么忙，还是总来看自己。不过他没有多问，只是让王子留下，让王子帮忙，但心中总是隐隐地担忧这是否真的是正确的决定，还是这一切终将为自己招来恶果。

**

“我需要你帮忙让斯崔达离那些胡萝卜远一点。”

王子一脸惊恐地看向巴基：“我要去干什么？”

“吸引斯崔达的注意力，”巴基解释着，将几缕汗湿的头发从脸上拂去，“他太喜欢胡萝卜了。”

斯崔达叫了两声，好像是在表示赞同。通常这个时候巴基都得把斯崔达独自锁在房子里，他并不喜欢那样做。现在有史蒂芬王子在，巴基可以让斯崔达呆在外面，只要他的注意力不在胡萝卜上、不要打扰巴基干活就好了。

“呃，我应该怎么做？”

“你以前也跟狗狗们玩过吧？”

“是的，玩过。”

“那你就没问题了。”

沉默了几秒之后，王子脱口而出：“可是你的狗不喜欢我。”

巴基咬住下唇，努力让自己不要笑出来。王储居然害怕自己的狗，巴基简直要像个小女孩一样笑个不停了，但他忍了下来。

“他咬过你吗？”巴基明知故问道。

斯崔达并不会主动攻击人，除非巴基明确告诉他或者在显而易见的危险面前。尽管有些时候王子把巴基烦个要死，但这还不至于让他挨斯崔达的咬。王储殿下也许是个威胁，可能会很危险、对他俩来说性命攸关，但至少此刻他还不是。

“这个倒没有，”史蒂芬王子慢慢地说，往斯崔达的方向瞥了一眼，后者伸着舌头坐在地上，尾巴摇得正欢。

“那你就没问题了，”巴基重复道，然后又大发慈悲地加上一句，“他喜欢挠肚皮。”

史蒂芬王子看上去半信半疑，不过他还是在斯崔达面前蹲了下来，挡在他和菜园之间。巴基从眼角的余光看到王子伸出一只手让斯崔达嗅了嗅，当狗狗开始舔他的手指时，王子的脸上露出了一个小小的笑容。

巴基继续干活，隔一小会儿就瞟他俩一眼。王子坐在了地上，一点都不在意弄脏他的衣服，斯崔达四脚朝天趴在他面前，满足地吐着舌头，尽情享受王子的大手给他做腹部按摩。

总的来说，今天的工作效率十分令人满意。

**

直到王储殿下第五次来访，他们之间才算好好说了几句话。气氛仍然小心翼翼，但好歹不只是巴基指挥着他干农活了。巴基开始渐渐适应和另一个人相处的时间，聊天对他来说也是一件有点陌生的事。于是不出所料的，先开口的还是王子殿下。

“那些书，你留下了吗？”

巴基不需要问他指的是哪些书。那本古老的民间传说合集、薄薄的诗选、关于龙的故事还有记载珍稀草药和香料的皮面旧书都被精心收藏在巴基床边的柜子里，安放在斯崔达咬不到的地方。

“我留着呢，”巴基答道，心里生出一点暖意。

那些书他都很喜欢，所以他把它们留下了，但他不准备告诉王子这一点。史蒂芬王子挑选出来赠与他的书内容非常丰富，令他着迷不已，花了好长时间仔细阅读。有些书他已经读了两遍，第一遍时他抑制不住兴奋的心情，第二遍才细细品味其中的字句。

“你喜欢吗？”史蒂芬王子问道，他牢牢地盯着自己手里拿着的番茄。

只说喜欢远远不能形容巴基的心情，但他不准备把这句话说出来。

“我很喜欢，”巴基这样答道。他注意到王子的双肩放松了下去，仿佛刚才他绷紧了身子做好准备迎接巴基否定的回答。巴基心头一阵尖锐的愧疚，于是他清清嗓子补充道：“我最喜欢讲龙之舞的那本。”

王子唰地转过头望着他，巴基几乎要担心他扭到自己的脖子。但他马上就把担忧抛在了脑后，因为王子绽出了一个极其愉悦的笑容，脸上的表情是不加掩饰的兴奋。倘若不是这样的心境，巴基会承认，他这样子看上去非常美。

“真的？我也最爱那一本！”史蒂芬王子完全忘记了手里的番茄，“你最喜欢哪一部分？”

巴基舔舔嘴唇，王子的快乐让他有点分神。他同时也注意到了史蒂芬王子给他的书，都是王子自己读过、自己喜欢的。这让他的礼物增添了一点私人的意味，显得更加有意义了，就像王子亲手画的那幅画。

巴基心里那点温热的火花汇成暖流，融进全身，让他脸红了起来。

他在心里对自己摇了摇头，压抑下这些情感，将沾满泥土的手指插进膝下的草叶里。史蒂芬王子还充满期待地望着他，耐心地等着。

“我最喜欢哪一部分？”巴基沉吟道，“你呢？”

史蒂芬王子的笑容变得越发灿烂，巴基忍不住也回给他一个微笑。他们的身子都微微前倾着，眼波交汇间，两人不约而同地开口道：“跳舞的部分！”

不知不觉地，巴基发觉自己在跟王子深入探讨那本书。他俩对于故事的喜好很相似，偏爱那些冒险传奇还有神话里的生物。

巴基已经很久没跟其他人聊过这么久了，滔滔不绝的感觉对他来说有些陌生。但聊起书来，他仍然毫不费力就能表达出自己心里所想。他谈着那些自己最爱的段落和角色，聊着故事情节，这很安全，因为和他自己无关，所以他能摆脱心中无时不在的恐惧感而畅所欲言。史蒂芬王子听得很认真，时不时也会跟他分享自己的观点和想法。

很快他们就聊到了别的，聊到了其他的故事，聊到了自己推荐的书。巴基发觉自己非常享受这样的聊天，他已经很多很多年没有过这样快乐轻松的感觉了，几乎让他头晕目眩。

于是，当王子的一名守卫犹犹豫豫地走到他俩面前时，他就像被人当头浇了一桶冰水。

“殿下。”

史蒂芬王子正说到一半被打断了，他惊讶地抬起头，仿佛方才忘记了自己身处何方。巴基也有同样的感觉，聊得太投机，不光忘记了自己，也忘记了他聊天的对象是谁。

“阿尔特曼爵士？”

“快到中午了，殿下，”阿尔特曼说着，有点脸红。

史蒂芬王子盯着他看了一秒，猛然惊醒一般道：“哦，对的。谢谢你提醒我。”

“你得走了，”巴基说，他刚刚的热情慢慢冷却下去。

“是的，”史蒂芬王子说，嘴角一如往常地撇了下去，“我必须得走。”

“那就走吧，”巴基喃喃道。一阵没由来的冰冷和空洞感席卷了他。

史蒂芬王子吞咽了一下，点点头，但他没有直接起身，而是凑近了一点。他的声音压得低低的，对巴基耳语道：“我今天很开心，”巴基能听出他语气里的惊讶，“谢谢你愿意跟我分享你的这些想法。”

巴基说不出话来，这么一小句话像道惊雷击中了他。他已经记不起来，上一次有人欣赏他说的话——而不是他干的活——是什么时候了，那感觉像是上辈子的事，当他还是个与现在完全不同的人时。他只能颔首示意，这样他不必开口，王子也不会注意到自己因为他的话而受到了多大的震动。

“好吧，”王子呼出一口气，巴基从眼角看着他站起来，拍了拍身上的土。他转过头说：“下次再见。”然后跟着他的守卫走远了。

巴基试着让自己相信，他并没有因为王子的离开而难过。

**

随着时间推移，巴基渐渐发觉他们共同的喜好并不仅限于书本。他们都是马蒂内利夫人厨艺的忠实粉丝，虽然任何尝过她手艺的人大概都是。

史蒂芬王子再来的时候，带着书和糕点，还有脸上大大的笑容。巴基闻到一丝蛋糕的甜香，他努力装出不是很在意的样子，但从王子脸上得意的表情来看他失败了。不过那也无所谓，他也就不用遮遮掩掩，从王子手中接过了篮子。

“馋嘴啊你？”王子大笑道，眼角的纹路都翘了起来。

巴基翻了个白眼，示意王子跟着他进屋。

这才是史蒂芬王子第二次进他的屋子，当巴基看到王储站在他可以称之为起居室的房间里时，他还是恍惚了一瞬间。他倒不在意自己的居处是多么狭小破旧，但王子的华服和这间房子的简陋的对比实在太过鲜明了。

“马蒂内利夫人亲手做的，你肯定也馋，”巴基答道，一边将篮子放在他那简易厨房的小木桌上，旁边放着他的书。

“哦，我确实也馋，”史蒂芬王子说着，走到了巴基旁边，仍然谨慎地留出了一定距离。“那些蓝莓松糕是给我的。”

“哦，我很抱歉。我没看到有什么蓝莓松糕，”巴基说，然后伸手拿起一块蓝莓松糕塞进了嘴里。

能看到史蒂芬王子脸上怒不可遏的神情真是太值了。至少，直到他咬紧了牙关，抢了一块巴基最爱的糖饼塞进嘴里。王子的两颊鼓鼓的，饼干屑落在衣襟前。

他们面对面站着，互不相让，一边咀嚼一边瞪着对方。这是很长很长时间以来巴基最开怀的时刻了。

“想去外面吃吗？”巴基率先让了一步。

史蒂芬王子眯起了眼睛。“你还会偷我的松糕吗？”

“不，”巴基保证道，“不过你也得离我的饼干远点。”

“我没问题。”

他们差不多吃光了一篮子的糕点，任由斯崔达在旁边可怜巴巴地呜咽着，直到巴基终于受不了了，钻进屋里拿出来一根胡萝卜丢给斯崔达，狗狗高兴地接过来开始啃。

“我喜欢这里，”沉默片刻后，史蒂芬王子说道，上午的阳光明亮地环绕着他们。

巴基的心头一跳，他吐出两个字：“是吗？”

“是的。”王子点点头，环视着四周，唇角勾起一个有点伤感的微笑。“很平静，安宁。一定很舒适。”

“确实是。”

巴基不知道王储过着怎样的生活，才会如此向往平静和安宁。也许这就是为什么他喜欢和巴基呆在一起，为了逃离王宫里繁忙的生活，以及身为王室成员无可避免的纷扰。

不过，他没有问。至少不是今天。

他只是把最后一块糖饼递给王子。“那，你最近读到什么好书了吗？”

**

当巴基最初接纳史蒂芬王子时，他万万没料到他们之间还会有什么共同语言。但来往了一个月之后，两人愉快的交谈、一起相处的时间，都大大打破了巴基的假设。随着两人渐渐熟识起来，浑然不觉间，巴基和他已经算得上是朋友了。这段还处在试验阶段的友谊建立在他们共同的对书、食物和森林的热爱之上。

这一天，巴基站在门口，手里捧着新买来的一本书等着史蒂芬王子出现时，他才终于对自己承认，他并不介意和王子呆在一起。事实上，他很喜欢、甚至享受王子的陪伴，并且期待着两人的每一次对话。

斯崔达也开始对王子热络起来，时不时跳到王子的腿上、舔舔他的脸，撒娇要他挠肚皮。巴基本来该嫉妒的，但看着王子殿下每次来他这里都蹭了一身狗毛和口水，让巴基忍不住笑意。

“这是给我的吗？”王子的目光落在巴基手上。

“只是借你的，”巴基说着，把书递给他。“我想知道你的感想。”

“我会尽快读完的，”史蒂芬王子保证道，将书本交给一个守卫保管。

大部分时间，巴基喜欢有王子在自己身边。不过他当初对此犹豫不决的理由始终存在。他必须保守自己的秘密，否则有可能为此赔上性命。当他渐渐将史蒂芬王子当成朋友而不是麻烦之后，他试着说服自己，这样和王子相处没什么不妥的：在这里，一切都在自己的控制下，他能保证自己的安全。

尽管他百般不愿承认，但自己已经开始珍惜这些共处的时刻。当他冷静下来的时候，心中依然有一部分不理解为什么史蒂芬王子会这样待他。巴基将这个问题藏在心里，一次又一次见面之后，终于有一天他鼓起勇气，问出了口。

“你为什么一直来？”

他们刚刚结束了一个早上的劳作，现在在房间里，窗户敞开着，风吹得窗帘沙沙作响。巴基正在洗去手上的脏污，而王子坐在椅子上，手里拿着一杯凉水。

“你是什么意思？”

巴基转向了他，一边用毛巾擦干双手。“就是我问的那个意思。”

史蒂芬王子冲他做了个鬼脸，呷了一口水，巴基知道他是在拖延时间。“我这条命都是欠你的。”

“这只是个借口，”巴基把他的擦手布丢在王子脸上。王子一巴掌挥开，对着巴基怒目而视。

“这是实话，”史蒂芬王子争辩道。

“一开始的时候，可能是，”巴基承认，“但现在只能算是胡扯。”

史蒂芬王子安静了下来，巴基从没见过他这副模样，看起来孤独又封闭。巴基几乎后悔问他这个问题了，但他确实想知道答案，哪怕只是为了平息自己的恐惧和不安全感。

“我感觉很自在，”片刻之后，史蒂芬王子说，“在这里，在你身边，你不把我当成……别的什么人。我就只是我。”

巴基凝视着史蒂芬王子那双天蓝的眼睛和他嘴角下弯的弧度。他们之间的共同点似乎远比预料中的多。但是这一次，并不是什么好事。

“是啊，哥们，”巴基疲倦地说，“我明白。”

当他们相视微笑时，那笑容既充满了对彼此的理解，也十分悲伤。

 

 


	8. 巴基

 

“这是在干什么？”

巴基对着史蒂芬王子声音的方向抬起头，手上还不停地往推车里装着卷心菜。“我得去送货，”他说，额上已经渗出了汗珠。

“但我们从来都没……”史蒂芬王子说到一半，愣住了。

“我知道。”

巴基一直都有意将王子来访的日子和他需要进城的时间错开。他知道要是史蒂芬王子跟在自己身边会引来多少人的注意，这可是他极力避免的情形。

可是今天他实在没什么选择了。

好吧，也许如果他想，他就可以把王子遣走。上次他让王子离开都是几个月前的事了，他从前这样做过，现在当然也可以这样做。但他心里有小小的一部分并不想采取这个方案。他想要让史蒂芬王子呆在自己身边，他们每周只有这几个小时，他不想浪费。

“那为什么……？”史蒂芬王子又没有说完，他的目光胶着在忙于干活的巴基身上。

“再过两个星期，就满十一年了，殿下，”巴基开口道，将这些话大声说出来，对他来说仍然是一件艰难的事。他的声音有些嘶哑，“十一年前你帮助弗瑞国王夺回王冠，结束了战争。”

十一年前，巴基失去了他的家人，他的故乡，以及他自己。

回忆那样清晰，历历在目，皮尔斯的军队占领了他的家乡。他记得大火、尖叫声和死亡，鲜血、屠杀，彻彻底底的毁灭。这一切都是因为一个男人觉得以自己的权势应当称王，而他有足够的军队发动战争，去夺取王位。

那令人胆寒的绝望至今依然盘踞在巴基心中。从皮尔斯将一把刀插进弗瑞国王的后心、自己坐上了王位那天开始，他过去的人生就结束了。没过多久，巴基就沦为了阶下囚，被迫为一个假国王战斗，然后被剥夺了自我。

“哦，是的，”王子的声音安静而僵硬，“我忘记了还有庆祝活动。”

巴基哼了一声。“这你也能忘？可是你和女王陛下让我们走到今天的啊。”

**

所有人都知道那段故事，包括巴基，即使他等到战争结束几年后才听说。

皮尔斯的统治并不长，但他导致的种种伤害在他死后多年仍未散尽。也许还要过很久，那些他的军队曾经占领过的国家、以及那些派出军队反抗他的国家才能从伤痛和逝去的生命中恢复往日的生机。

皮尔斯还以为他成功刺杀了弗瑞国王，于是忙着侵略其他小国，而弗瑞国王与他国王近卫队中的希尔女爵逃到了莎拉女王的国度，请求她帮忙让王位回归其真正的主人。莎拉女王与史蒂芬王储，尽管了解此战艰难，仍然答允了。

巴基并不知道细节，也完全不想知道。那个时候他已经从皮尔斯的魔爪中逃了出来。但他知道他们成功了，而他将永远为此心存感激。

由史蒂芬王子打头阵，弗瑞国王与希尔女爵进入了王宫，将皮尔斯逮了个正着。皮尔斯很快死在弗瑞国王的剑下——在巴基看来，死得太快太轻松了；但他毕竟死了，这也为巴基带来了解脱。

那个将他摧残殆尽的男人已经死了，每次巴基想到这里，心情都会好起来。

**

“我可以帮你，”史蒂芬王子说道，没有理会他那句话。

巴基理解他。他不是唯一一个渴望忘记那场战争的人，而举国上下的欢庆活动实在不是什么好的遗忘方式。

“你想帮我去送货？”巴基冲他扬起眉毛，用手背揩去脸上的汗。

他知道这个主意糟糕透顶，但眼下要他自己一个人干这么多活似乎更可怕。要是他今天想把所有的货都送完，那就确实需要有人帮忙，巴基还想保有自己在镇子上做生意时良好的声誉。他需要这份工作让自己活下去，过他自己极喜爱的平静人生，拍拍他的狗、种种他的菜，假装自己的体内不曾有一丝魔法的痕迹。

“要是我们两个人的话，会快很多，”史蒂芬王子说，“要是我的骑士们也来帮忙就更快了。”

巴基往旁边瞟了一眼，守卫们个个都一脸震惊，他得使劲咬住下唇才没有笑出声来。“我觉得他们还有更重要的工作，”夏维兹女爵猛地转向他，他歪了歪头，“毕竟，他们是来保护你的。”

史蒂芬王子做了个鬼脸，但他也知道巴基是对的。“那，就我俩。”

巴基叹了口气，揉了揉脸，“好吧，不过你得完全听我的。”

“没问题，”史蒂芬王子马上答应道，咧开嘴笑了。

巴基已经开始后悔这整件事了。

**

他们一踏入城门，就被惊讶的目光和好奇的低语声包围了。

巴基努力压下喉咙里的不适，低头确认斯崔达还在他身边，既能保护他，也能为他带来慰藉。史蒂芬王子也绷得紧紧的，巴基可没想过他会这样。毕竟他是王储，早就该习惯处于这么多人的注目之下了吧。

“你准备好了吗？”巴基低声问，抬眼看着王子。

“你呢？”史蒂芬王子回嘴道，巴基喷笑了一声。

“所以，我们俩都没准备好，”巴基深深地吸了一口气，再缓缓吐出来，“走吧。”

送货的过程大部分都和往常没什么不同，除了当巴基稍微迟到了几分钟时，人们表现得比往常友好多了。无疑是因为有史蒂芬王子作陪，巴基可不会抱怨这个。

吸引来这么多注意力也许很不舒服，但总好过面对别人的怒火。并且巴基也确实需要帮助，当王子一字不落地听从巴基指挥时，他俩效率还是挺高的。

当他俩到达神盾旅馆时，巴基越发庆幸有史蒂芬王子在了。马蒂内利夫人正等着他俩，脸上挂着大大的笑容。

“这不是我最喜欢的人嘛！”她的眼睛里闪着恶作剧的光，“还有史蒂夫。”

史蒂芬王子翻了个白眼，巴基努力忍住笑。

“我明白了，”史蒂芬王子抱怨道，刻意撅起了嘴。

巴基不得不移开视线，转而研究起马蒂内利夫人的订货单。

“要是你没一声不响就跟我们玩消失，我肯定会更喜欢你来着。”

巴基饶有兴味地瞟了他一眼，史蒂芬王子低下头，躲避着马蒂内利夫人的目光，他的颈后和耳朵尖都开始红的发亮。巴基目不转睛地看着那抹红从他的双颊上一直蔓延到胸口，消失在白衫里。

“我很忙来着，”王子清了清嗓子解释说。

“哦，当然是这样。”马蒂内利夫人看向了巴基，然后猝不及防地，冲他 **眨了眨眼** 。

巴基吓了一跳，他垂下目光，拍了拍斯崔达，无论马蒂内利夫人脑袋里想了些什么，他都不想知道。

“亲爱的，你——哦。”

巴基直起身子，卡特夫人走进了厨房里。她的目光在他和史蒂芬王子和她的妻子身上徘徊了几个来回，唇角勾了起来。

“嗨，佩吉，”史蒂芬王子挥了挥手。

“史蒂夫，”卡特夫人挑起一边眉毛，目光尖锐地锁住他，“你终于屈尊纡贵光临寒舍了。”

“他是来帮巴恩斯先生送货的，”马蒂内利夫人轻快地说，咧嘴笑了。

“我明白了，”卡特夫人意味深长地说道。

巴基安静地站着，开始有点感觉害怕了。从某种程度上来说，被两个跟王子熟悉的人这样注视着似乎比所有陌生人的目光更加糟糕。也许是因为她们比其他人更了解他，所以她们的话也更有分量。

“我们该继续了，”史蒂芬王子说，脸还红着，“我们这一上午都很忙。”

三个人一齐转头看向巴基，吓得他倒吸了一口气，一只手摸到斯崔达身上揪住了它的毛。“是的，”巴基声音有点不稳地说，“王子殿下说得对。”

巴基注意到了史蒂芬王子听到他说自己头衔时皱了皱鼻子。卡特夫人和马蒂内利夫人似乎也没有错过这一点小动作，她们俩不知为何笑开了花。

“你们俩肯定有时间跟我们一起吃早餐，”卡特夫人说，“请坐吧。”

“我们不应该——”巴基试着说。

“你真的不用——”史蒂芬王子也急忙道。

但卡特夫人声音清脆地一拍手，他俩就一起闭嘴了。她向石墙边的一张大木桌指了指，“坐，你们俩。”

巴基紧紧地抿着嘴，坐下了，一副不情不愿的样子。史蒂芬王子则像是认输了，他耷拉着肩膀坐下，还有一点脸红。

“史蒂夫烦到你了吗？”马蒂内利夫人一边往桌子上端食物一边问道，“你可以让他离你远点的。”

“他知道，”史蒂芬王子十分不开心地嘟囔道。

“他还好，”巴基答道，然后马上拿起一个肉桂包塞进嘴里，这是往常他不想继续某个话题时的惯用手段。

“看到了？”史蒂芬王子非常自豪地微笑起来，“我挺好的。”

马蒂内利夫人大笑起来，轻轻拍了拍王子的手背。“看起来，比我们想象的还要好啊。”

史蒂芬王子又莫名其妙地脸红了。这一次，连巴基也未能幸免，他感觉到双颊开始发热，垂眸看着桌子，内心真希望自己能不失礼节地站起来就走。

“别闹他俩了，亲爱的，”卡特夫人从后面抱了抱她的妻子，在她面上一吻，“咱们就好好吃个早饭吧。”

“我就是要好好吃早饭啊！”马蒂内利夫人抗议道。但当所有人都坐下开始用餐，对话始终轻松愉快，也没有人再提起史蒂芬王子和巴基一起干活的事。

巴基发觉自己还挺享受和他们在一起的。他仍然话不多，不到必要的时候不开口。卡特夫人似乎不太介意他的沉默，而他知道史蒂芬王子和马蒂内利夫人都已经习惯了。

总的来说，忙了一上午之后这段闲暇时光还是很愉快的，尽管确实比他预计的耽误了一点时间。他们不得不急匆匆地道别，好在卡特夫人和马蒂内利夫人很善解人意。

“那就再见啦，”马蒂内利夫人吻了吻他的面颊，然后俯下身，在斯崔达双眼之间也亲了一下。

史蒂芬王子和卡特夫人还在里面，他们快速而小声地交谈着，从屋外什么也听不清。很快他们也走了出来，史蒂芬王子的样子好像刚被塞了一嘴酸柠檬，而卡特夫人却是一脸被逗笑了的表情。

巴基无声地歪了歪头表示疑惑，但史蒂芬王子只是低声念叨着什么，从他身边走过去了。巴基皱起眉，还没来得及张口，卡特夫人已经走向了他。

“谢谢你，巴恩斯先生，”她双手扶在他的肩上，亲吻他的脸颊。巴基像石化了一样站着一动不动，她再次开口时，热息扑在他的颈侧，“谢谢你的服务，也谢谢你跟史蒂夫做的一切。”

“我什么都没做，”巴基瞪大了双眼，勉强挤出一句。

卡特夫人退后了一点，她的指甲都刺进了他的肩膀。“那就接着什么都不做。我从没见过他这么快乐的样子。”

她放开了他，巴基呆呆地站在原地，嘴巴都合不拢。直到斯崔达汪汪叫了起来，史蒂芬王子喊他的名字，他才挪动脚步，心底沉甸甸的，有种奇怪的感觉。

“她跟你说了些什么？”两人刚一回到车边，史蒂芬王子便眉头紧皱着问道。

“她跟 **你** 说了些什么？”

史蒂芬王子惊讶地看着他，眨了眨眼，嘴巴张张合合几次才终于说道：“没什么。她没说什么要紧事。”

巴基点点头。

他们都知道彼此在说谎。

**

平安无事的假象直到上午最后送的一趟货时，终于被打破了。

一切本来都很顺利，就算多吸引了些人的注意，也没给他们带来什么真正的阻碍。直到终于有一个人鼓起勇气来问王子，为什么今天他陪在巴恩斯身边，而王子回答了他。

“我欠他的，”史蒂芬王子说道，他高高仰着下巴，口气真诚而庄重。

他的话让巴基的心被揪紧了，手指变得冰凉而麻木。他只想抓起一根自己留给马儿们的胡萝卜，然后塞进史蒂芬王子嘴巴里， **噎死他算了** 。

“你是说，欠他的？”朗先生兴致勃勃地问道，他的目光在史蒂芬王子和巴基之间转来转去。

巴基知道无论斯考特·朗接下来听到怎样的回答，这段话很快就会传遍全国，毕竟这家伙比马蒂内利夫人还八卦。巴基试着捕捉王子的目光，让他知道自己不想要别人听到那些话。可是史蒂芬王子始终直视着前方，脸上挂着自豪的神情。

“巴恩斯先生救了我的命，”史蒂芬王子说道，巴基不得不努力克制住自己，不要上前一步亲手掐死王子，“有歹徒刺杀我。幸好有他在我受伤时照料我、保护我，否则我大概活不下来。”

朗先生的眼睛瞪得跟铜铃似的。“听起来真是个英雄，”他说道，带着敬意看向巴基。

而史蒂芬王子还火上浇油地赞同说：“他是个英雄。”

于是巴基知道他完了。他再也不可能回归到往日的生活里了。人们可能会忘记那个只跟王储一起出现过 **一次** 的低调菜农，但人们不会忘记王储亲口说他是个 **英雄** 的男人。

他们跟朗先生道别之后，巴基才表现出他的不悦。他抓住了史蒂芬王子的胳膊，全然无视了一旁紧张得握住剑柄的侍卫们。巴基把王子拽回了他的小车里，一把推了进去，不顾史蒂芬王子脸上惊讶的神情。

“你刚才在干什么？”巴基怒吼道，身子绷得紧紧的。他握着拳，指甲都陷进了手掌里，才能忍住不要抓住王子的肩膀使劲摇晃他。

斯崔达叫了起来，它蹲在巴基和王子之间，看着他俩。

“你是什么意思？”史蒂芬王子愣愣地看着他。

“你为什么要说那些话？”

 **让人们以为我是个好人** ，巴基在心里默默补充道。

史蒂芬王子皱起眉，垂在身侧的双手攥成拳头。“那是事实。人们应该知道你做了什么，那是高尚又勇敢的行为，你应该为此得到认可。”

巴基不知道怎么回答他，这些话听起来虚幻而不真实。他不需要认可，也不想要。那会引来别人的关注，无谓的声望，还有 **回忆** 。巴基什么都不想要。他宁可活成一个没有存在感的幽灵，一段在时间迷雾中遗失的过去。

如果人们将史蒂芬王子的话记在心上，那么哪怕他只是匆匆走过都会引起注目。人们会 **记住他** ，但他承受不起被别人认出来、被别人发觉他的能力的后果。

当然，巴基没有把这些告诉史蒂芬王子。

“我不需要更多的认可，谢谢，”他再次开口时，声音低沉而嘶哑。

“但你是个 **英雄** ，”史蒂芬王子争道。他的眼睛里燃烧着怒火，似乎做好了准备跟任何否定他这句话的人战斗到底，哪怕是巴基本人。

但这只让巴基的心越发痛苦。他的灵魂已经扭曲破碎，不值得任何人再多看一眼。“我不是英雄，”他说。短短的几个字里，承载了多少年来他背负的亡魂。

英雄的手上不应有无辜之人的鲜血。

 

 

 


	9. 史蒂夫

第九章 史蒂夫

 

日子一天天过去，史蒂夫没有再去见巴恩斯。

并不是因为他不想去，而是随着庆祝战争结束的纪念日临近，他忙得焦头烂额。史蒂夫在庆典中要扮演很重要的角色，他得和女王一起坐在正中间，来展示和平的可贵和这些年来他们所取得的进步。

史蒂夫知道庆典事关重大。人们生机勃勃，欢聚一堂，感恩赞美现在拥有的一切。他多么希望在那一天，自己也能感觉到这份喜悦，而不是蔓延全身的冰冷麻木；他多么希望他脑海中不断涌现的是他们取得过的每一次胜利，而不是所有那些消逝的生命。

但史蒂夫控制不住。战死沙场的有他的朋友，他的兄弟。

连如今的他自己也是缘起这场战争：幻化为实体的梦想。但那些过往却并未留给他什么美好的回忆。他从战斗中找到了自己前进的方向，但即使是为正义的理由，那些杀戮仍然让他付出了代价。

正如人们所说：战争中没有真正的胜利者，只有死亡，和更多的死亡。

史蒂夫参加了宴会，吃吃喝喝，面带微笑。他观看了演出，礼貌地与人交谈，坐在女王身边看着她对人民致辞，让大家尽情享受庆典。

可他的心思总是不受控制地溜到巴恩斯身上。不论他看到什么、听到什么，都能让他想起那个人。

巴恩斯的话和他空洞的表情在史蒂夫的脑海中挥之不去，每一次回放就像一把尖刀插在他的心口。短短的几个字却那么沉重，压得史蒂夫一句话也说不出来。

他只知道，巴恩斯所说的每一个字都发自他灵魂深处。而这一点，比什么都让史蒂夫痛不欲生。

**

“巴恩斯先生出什么事了吗？”

史蒂夫抬眼看向他的母亲，取下她的发箍，让那一缕缕卷发自然地垂在她肩头。一整个白天他们都在接见臣民，此刻两人身处女王的卧室之中，史蒂夫坐在她的床沿，而她坐在梳妆镜前梳着长发。

“为什么这么问？”

他妈妈放下梳子，转过来瞪着他，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，双手叠在膝上。在她这样洞悉的目光之下，史蒂夫感觉自己好像又是个六岁小男孩了。

“你这两天表现得不太一样，”她说，“换句话说，更像你自己的样子。”

“我很抱歉，陛下，但您这话没有道理。”

他母亲站起身，在他额头上弹了一下。史蒂夫乖乖地坐着承受了。他知道这是他自找的。

“别摆出那副委屈相，史蒂芬，”他妈妈说着，在他身边坐下，用她纤细的手握住了他的大手。

“抱歉，”史蒂夫低声说，耷拉下肩膀。他母亲柔软的手指带着凉意，在他的手背上安抚地画着圈。

“我认识你三十二年了，”她握紧了他的手，“我一直觉得，自己还算是个不错的母亲。”

“最好的母亲，”史蒂夫马上说道，在她额头吻了一下，“你是我最好的母亲，没人能取代你。”

莎拉笑了一声，拍了拍他的面颊。“谢谢你，史蒂夫。作为你的母亲，我 **了解** 你。而我知道当你遇到你那个年轻人时，你有些变了。”

史蒂夫脸红了，他清了清嗓子：“他不是什么我的年轻人。”

实际上，他也确实不是。史蒂夫觉得他们是朋友，但他不知道巴恩斯怎么想。而从朋友要进行到 **情侣** 那一步，还有很大的距离。

“那，就是巴恩斯先生，”她换了个称呼，继续说，唇边还挂着一丝笑意，“我也知道过去的这几天里有什么事发生了。那一段时间里你非常快乐，自从你不再是个小孩子之后我就没见过你那么快乐了，而现在你又把自己封闭起来，那么悲伤，”他的妈妈伸出一只手，轻触他蹙起的眉心，试图用拇指将那里抚平，“还一脸不爽。”

史蒂夫怒哼了一声。“我才没有不爽。”

“那么除了这一句，你都承认了。”

史蒂夫慢慢呼出一口气，放开了母亲的手站起身。他抓了两把头发，把刘海全弄乱了。

他没法否认这些，除非他想对他的母亲、对女王撒谎。他知道那样做的后果会是她用失望的目光注视着他，直到他再也忍受不了心里的愧疚感，最终还是要向她说出真相。

算了吧，他宁可给自己留一点尊严。

“我觉得我搞砸了，妈。”

史蒂夫不只是觉得，他知道这一点。

和巴恩斯相处的一个半月棒极了。他们的开始确实不顺利，但花了这么多时间渐渐熟识起来之后，史蒂夫觉得他们已经算得上是朋友了。他们共度的时光，是史蒂夫曾经都不知道自己所渴望的美好：那份陪伴，那些舒适的静谧，看着自己亲手耕耘的作物开花结果的满足感。

史蒂夫没法否认他母亲的话。他那时很快乐，在巴恩斯身边的几个星期，是他记忆以来最快乐的日子。和巴恩斯呆在一起、帮他干活，有一种独特的让他舒心的力量；让他觉得很踏实；让他觉得他就只是 **他自己** ，而不是他背负的王冠。

当他最初去拜访的时候，他绝没有想过两人会有这么多共同之处。不过他很高兴自己想错了。原来他们有很多相同的爱好，巴恩斯在谈到自己喜欢的东西的时候也是一个绝佳的交谈对象。事实上，史蒂夫觉得自己再听巴恩斯说一辈子的话也不会烦，那人在聊到他有兴趣的话题时，眼睛总是亮闪闪的，让史蒂夫着迷。

史蒂夫很高兴巴恩斯出现在了自己的生命里，所以他由衷地觉得这次自己搞砸了。

“发生了什么？”他妈妈沉静地问道。她愿意帮忙。

史蒂夫并不想把所有的细节告诉她，否则又是背叛了巴恩斯的信任。但他很看重母亲的建议，于是他说：“我本来是想为他做一点好事，但结果我好像太逾越了。”

他不愿说出巴恩斯的话让他有多痛苦。他知道母亲对此也无能为力。史蒂夫必须自己找到解决的办法。但此刻他也毫无头绪。究竟怎样才能让巴恩斯相信他值得一切赞美、相信他真的是个英雄呢？

“这太宽泛了，”他妈妈挑起了眉毛。

“如果我说得更具体，那就是进一步滥用了他对我的信任。我不能，”史蒂夫伸手捂住了脸。

从某种程度上来说，他确实吸取教训了。

“那，你当时是有意要对他不利的吗？”

史蒂夫摇了摇头。“刚好相反。我只是想要……”他顿住了，声音低了下去。“我只是想要别人看到我眼中的他。”

这就是他想要的。他想要别人看见 **他** 眼中的巴基：那么机敏、善良、聪慧，他是史蒂夫见过的最美好的人之一。

然后莎拉对他笑了，那笑容温柔而充满爱意，史蒂夫在床边坐下，单手搂住她的腰，把头枕在了她的肩上。这姿势对于一个已经成年的高大男人来说实在有点不舒服，但他妈妈衣物上熟悉的淡淡花香让他躁动的心平静下来。她拍了拍他的背，在他额头上轻轻一吻。

“真诚的道歉总是非常有效的，”她告诉他，“尤其是你要说清楚，你知道你做错了，还有你的本意是 **什么** 。”

“如果他再也不想理我了怎么办？”史蒂夫可怜巴巴地说。

莎拉揪了揪他的耳朵，史蒂夫瑟缩了一下。“你是个勇敢的男孩。你这辈子什么可怕的事情没见过，还怕你喜欢的人跟你生气吗？”

这倒是真的。史蒂夫直面过那么多战场、数不清的敌军和各国国王。他直面过病魔和母亲的眼泪，以及常人不能容忍之痛苦。他直面过自己的死亡和各种闻所未闻之事，而这一切他都撑过来了。

但跟这件事一比，它们都显得十分轻松了。

“这个才更让人害怕，”史蒂夫承认道。他已经懒得去否认自己喜欢巴恩斯这件事了。

否认也是无用功，毕竟史蒂夫确实喜欢他。也许还要比 **喜欢** 多得多。

史蒂夫意识到这一点的时候，甚至一点点惊讶之情都没有。他知道自己迟早都会爱上巴恩斯，而这件事也就这样顺理成章，在不知不觉间发生了。

“事关真心，当然会让人害怕，”他妈妈说道，用手指拨去他额前的头发，“但是你，史蒂芬·格兰特，你能做到那么多不可思议的事情。这件事也难不倒你。”

“你对我太有信心了。”

“毕竟你是我儿子嘛。”

母亲的笑声从额顶传到史蒂夫心中，在房间里回荡着。他把她搂得更紧了。

**

史蒂夫没有回去巴恩斯家。

现在还不行。

史蒂夫脑袋里还是一团乱，他既愧疚又不自信，尤其是他刚刚发觉了自己对巴恩斯的感情。当他出现时，他希望自己能把每一句话都说好说对，不要再把事情搞砸了。于是接下来的几天里，他不停地想啊想啊想，整天都想着该如何道歉，连他日常的训练都大打折扣。

“好了，我受不了了。”

山姆的剑狠狠锤在他的盾上，史蒂夫吓了一跳，盾牌也差点脱手。“什么？”

“你根本心不在焉，”山姆说着，把剑收了起来，懒得再装成还在训练的样子。他把手掐在腰上。

“我没有，”史蒂夫扬起下巴反驳道。

“一个小时内我打中你四次，”山姆上下打量着他，“你根本就心不在焉。”

“我没事，”史蒂夫咬紧了牙关。

“你是——”

“我没心不在焉！”

“——得了相思病了，”史蒂夫瞪大了眼睛，山姆一脸被我说中了的胜利表情。“看着没？你都没否认。”

“那不是——”

山姆举起一只手让他闭了嘴。“用不着跟我装。我认识你这么久了，知道你脸上那表情是什么意思。你满脸写的都是‘我喜欢一个人而我现在很痛苦。’”

“我脸上什么都没写，”史蒂夫郁闷地说。

“各位，来帮忙说句公道话，”山姆转向旁边那些正在进行一对一训练的骑士们。

“王子殿下确实是这个表情，”亚美利加赞同道，提着剑绕过毕肖普女爵。

“看起来像被人踢了一脚的小狗狗，”凯普兰爵士快嘴道，所有人都看向了他，于是他脸红了，“无意冒犯，殿下。”

史蒂夫还在忙着争辩，但山姆无视他道：“他没被冒犯。”

“他想他的巴基了，”凯特一边挡住亚美利加的攻击一边喊道，“我们都两周没过去了。他就是因为这个难过的。”

“我觉得他们俩吵架了，”布莱德利爵士补充说，一边抹去脸上的汗水。

“哦，是吗？”山姆抬起头，听上去十分好奇。

史蒂夫把盾牌和剑全都丢在地上，抓住了山姆的胳膊。“走了，”他说道，然后转向了他的守卫们，“你们所有人从现在开始值晚班，直到我再下令为止。”

史蒂夫走回王宫时感觉有点后悔，但他知道这点惩罚也是他们应得的。他们一走进殿内，山姆就挣开了他，也没心思开玩笑了。

“山姆，”史蒂夫开口道，但山姆摇了摇头。

“伙计，我才是那个该说抱歉的人，”山姆拍了拍他的肩膀，“要是你不想说，我也不应该到处打听逼你说。”

史蒂夫点点头，撞了一下他的肩膀。“谢谢。就是……我觉得他生我的气了，我不知道应该怎么跟他道歉。”

山姆的眉毛都要挑到发际线了，他难以置信地喊道：“你一直没再回去，是因为你觉得他生你的气了然后你不知道该说什么？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，避开山姆的目光。

“听着，史蒂夫，”山姆的声音低沉又轻柔，“我不能告诉你该做什么。我不是你，我也不认识这个巴恩斯。我只能给你一点建议。”

“拜托了，”史蒂夫轻声说。这时候他已经不在意自己听起来有多可怜了。

山姆见识过他更惨的样子，在自己最亲近的朋友面前，史蒂夫也没什么羞耻的感觉了。

山姆的表情柔和下来。“去找他。即使不是为了讲和，至少让他知道你的想法。你从来都不是个逃避自己问题的人，现在也不应该逃避。”

史蒂夫嗤笑了一声。“真是个好建议。”

“至于该说什么，”山姆耸耸肩，“这个我帮不了你。只有你知道你们俩之间发生了什么，所以也只有你才能知道说些什么好。但我想，只要你发自真心地跟他谈，一切都会好的。”

史蒂夫抬眼看着山姆，唇角抽搐着。“发自真心？这可太贴心了，山姆。”

山姆翻了个白眼，一巴掌拍在史蒂夫脸上。“闭嘴。”

史蒂夫笑了，他后退一步站直身子，然后给了山姆一个拥抱。他在他背上拍了拍：“谢了。”

“好了好了，”山姆的声音被他的盔甲压得闷闷的，“就给我保证你会去找他。”

史蒂夫松开手，“现在？”

“是的。”山姆点点头，“我可不想再看你一脸单相思的蠢样了。”

史蒂夫抗议道：“我没——”

“ **快去** ！”

**

史蒂夫沿着森林的路向前走时，心里是前所未有的紧张。树木静悄悄的，而他的心跳如鼓擂。

他的守卫们跟在后面，脸上俱是谨慎而又希望满满的表情。来之前他们向史蒂夫道歉了，于是他们的惩罚被缩短到一个星期。此时他们个个都像受训时学到的那样保持了绝对安静，一句话也不说。要不是他们来到巴恩斯的屋子前时毕肖普女爵和凯普兰爵士向他竖起了大拇指，他都猜不到他们对这整件事是怎么想的。

当他到达时房子里很安静，于是史蒂夫绕到了后面的菜园子去。他看见巴恩斯和斯崔达躺在草药边的草地上，沐浴在清早的阳光之下。

巴恩斯看起来那么美，他闭着双眼，显得十分放松，史蒂夫一瞬间忘记了怎样呼吸。

当然了，斯崔达听到了他。他站起身跑向史蒂夫，当史蒂夫蹲下来拍拍他时欢快地摆动着尾巴。史蒂夫抬起头，发觉巴恩斯坐了起来，他的头发散着，有几缕落在了面颊上。

史蒂夫上前两步在他身边跪了下来，心都提到了嗓子眼。“对不起，”巴恩斯还没来得及问他这是要做什么，他便脱口而出，“我绝不是想要让你不舒服或者难堪，如果我的行为导致了这样的后果，我道歉。我告诉别人你为我做的那些事，如果是超出了你能接受的范围或者逼你太紧了，对不起。”史蒂夫舔舔嘴唇，望进巴基睁大的眼睛里，“我以为他们应该知道那些，但我没有得到过你的同意。既然这件事会对你造成影响，那么我说出去之前就应该先问问你的意见。我很抱歉。我会非常、非常努力再也不做这样的事了。”

巴恩斯瞪着他，眼睛睁得圆圆的，好像不敢相信自己刚刚听到了什么。史蒂夫还跪着，心都揪成一团，等待他的回答。任何回答都好。

但巴恩斯只是瞪着他，好像能把史蒂夫整个看穿、看透他的灵魂。

史蒂夫不知道他们那个样子呆了多久，只是沉默地对视着。他倒是愿意永远这样呆着，只要巴恩斯允许，直到他告诉史蒂夫是愿意原谅他还是再也不想见到他了。

不过，巴恩斯似乎也没打算让他等太久。他慢慢呼出了一口气，脸上的表情柔和起来。“谢谢你，”他说，几个字在他们之间掷地有声，“我接受你的道歉。”

史蒂夫点点头，忍不住追问道：“你原谅我吗？”

接受道歉和原谅之间还有很大区别，史蒂夫可不想再胡乱假设什么。

“是的，殿下，”巴基唇边挂着一抹若隐若现的微笑，“我原谅你了。”

“拜托，叫我史蒂夫吧，”史蒂夫忍不住勾起了嘴角，他胸膛里的喜悦之情太多太满，已经抑制不住了。

“史蒂夫，”巴恩斯用他那粉红的嘴唇读出这个名字，“你也可以叫我巴基，如果你想的话。”

“我很想，”史蒂夫开心地咧着嘴，“那，我们今天做什么呢，巴基？”

巴基摇了摇头。“什么也不做。”

“什么？”史蒂夫的笑容碎了，取而代之的是全然的惊恐。

他忘记了，巴基是原谅他了没错，但他同时也可以再也不想见到他。

“我们可以去散散步，”巴基解释说，一边把一缕散落的发丝别到耳后。“你觉得呢？”

史蒂夫望着他，心还怦怦跳着，他说：“听起来棒极了。”

 


	10. 巴基

第十章 巴基

 

他们走在茂密的森林里，四周万籁俱寂，唯一的声响是他们踩在地面时发出的脚步声。斯崔达冲在前面，在树木间绕来绕去，跳过那些隆起的树根，有时候又转回到他们身边蹭蹭裤脚，然后再度跑开。

巴基和王子——和 **史蒂夫** ——则不急不缓地走着，守卫们跟在几步之后。他们都没有说话，只是沉浸在这份舒适的静谧之中。巴基向史蒂夫的方向瞟了几眼，满意地发现后者正环视着四周的美景，面露赞叹之色。

“这里都是你一个人的？”史蒂夫压低了声音，但在这片树林间仍然显得十分响亮。

巴基很喜欢呆在这里，被葱翠与生命的气息环绕着，呼吸尽是潮湿泥土的味道，总能安抚他的心。而此时看到史蒂夫也十分喜欢这里，眼眸亮晶晶地张望着，更让他感觉平静而安然。

“我觉得说这片森林都是你的才更恰当一点，”巴基说。史蒂夫气哼哼地看了他一眼，巴基笑了。

“你知道我是什么意思。”

“我知道，”巴基说，“不，这里不是我一个人的。虽然我希望……”

巴基希望的事情有很多，想要的事情也有很多，但那终究都只是他脑海里的空想。他早就知道心愿无用，也干脆不抱幻想，这样就不会在被现实无情捉弄时感到失望。

“是啊，”史蒂夫低声说，他的目光很温柔，“我知道你的意思。”

巴基舔了舔嘴唇，心里思索着走在自己身边的这个男人。

史蒂夫和巴基曾经遇到过的所有人都 **完全不同** ，不论是否出身王室。

这倒不一定能说明什么，如果巴基坦白地说，他与人相处的经验实则非常有限。毕竟除了史蒂夫和马蒂内利夫人之外，与他对话超过几分钟以上的也就是那些抓走他的人了。

但这仍有它的非凡之处，而巴基能感觉到那份吸引力。史蒂夫和他的善良，让他可不只是有一点点着迷。

尤其是他的善良，让巴基措手不及。

他所了解的国王都是愤怒而残忍的贪婪之徒，即使那些“好国王”也是一样。除了莎拉女王陛下，他从未听说过有哪位国王称得上和善。似乎史蒂夫也从她那里遗传到了这些品质。

史蒂夫有一颗极其善良美好的心，他是真的在意巴基的感受和观点和想法。史蒂夫会承认自己的错误，会道歉。史蒂夫得到了整个国度的爱戴，却对此浑然不觉，好像根本不知道他的人民为什么会热爱他。

“还以为你知道这个地方呢，”巴基沉吟道，他低了下头躲过一根树枝，几片叶子从发顶拂过。

“不要随便以为啊，巴恩斯先生，”史蒂夫努力装出一副高傲的表情。

看到他那个模样，巴基喷笑了一声。“拜托别再摆这个脸了。感觉特别像个混球。”

史蒂夫咧嘴笑了。“哦天啊，巴恩斯先生，为什么不告诉我你真正的想法呢？”

巴基挠了挠鼻子。“首先，叫我 **巴基** ，然后，我是不会说的。谁都有几个小秘密。”

可不只是几个小秘密，但他什么都不打算说。

史蒂夫的笑容垮下来一点，他的脸上流露出了理解的神情。“那没关系的，”他说道，然后换了话题，让巴基松了一口气。“回答一下你刚才的问题，我其实没有多少机会能一个人到处走走，尤其是像这里这么又远又偏僻的地方。”

“要是我记得没错的话，我们俩相遇的原因就是你一个人跑出来了。”

史蒂夫面上微红，挠了挠后颈。“我通常不会走得那么远的。大部分时间我也就在城里晃一晃，直到被人找回去。”

“啊，”巴基了然地点点头，“所以那天是你的倒霉日。你第一次想出去探索一下新世界，就有人试图暗杀你。”

“或者是我的幸运日，”史蒂夫说道，他看向巴基时眼睛里亮得惊人，“取决于我看这件事的重点吧。”

巴基睁大了眼睛，因为分心而绊在了地面凸起的树根上。他及时站稳了身子没有摔个狗吃屎，然后挺直了腰杆，把头发往耳后别了别，故意无视了史蒂夫冲他露出的灿烂笑容。

史蒂夫肯定不可能是在暗示他觉得遇到巴基是他的 **幸运** 。这太……这不该……不。他肯定不可能是这个意思。

也许，他是这个意思。也许他说的就是巴基想到的那个意思。出于某种不知名的原因，巴基的心头一动，有些紧张，他的手掌都开始出汗了。

“呃，”巴基的声音有些发颤，让他羞愧得想找个地方钻进去，“呃。”

“口才不错，”史蒂夫面无表情地说，但他那股得意劲儿根本掩饰不住。

巴基感觉到面颊都开始发热。他装成没听懂，加快了步伐匆匆向前走着，把史蒂夫甩在身后几步。还好，史蒂夫没试着赶上来。巴基松了一口气，这让他有了点时间重整精神，虽然他脑子里此刻全都是刚刚史蒂夫的话，他从未意识到，也许史蒂夫真的喜欢跟他呆在一起，远比他言语中透露出的要多。

巴基知道史蒂夫在他身边时感觉更自在，更像他自己，但这是巴基问他为什么一直来时他的回答。巴基从没想过他们之间会不只是这些，至少对史蒂夫来说不是。

好吧，如果让巴基说实话，他仍然不能确定。也许史蒂夫只是把他当成一个朋友，没什么别的。不论巴基怎么想。

也不论他希望他俩能成为什么。

**

“哦，哇哦。”

巴基转向了史蒂夫，看着后者脸上孩子气的惊喜几乎微笑起来。他们在一条小溪流旁边驻足，阳光照在水面上，到处都亮晶晶的，仿佛下面铺着成千上万的金币在晨光下熠熠生辉。

“我懂的，”巴基喃喃道，在草地上坐下。

“你是怎么找到这里的？”史蒂夫问道。他走到溪流旁弯下身子，把手伸进水中。

巴基的嘴巴有点发干。都怪史蒂夫此刻的姿势，结实的大腿和臀部刚刚好就在他眼前。他直愣愣地盯了一会儿，直到身后有人轻轻咳了一声。他转过头，发现史蒂夫所有的守卫们都在冲着他 **微笑** 。

巴基恼羞成怒地挨个瞪回去，直到他们都移开了目光。最后一个别开眼的是一个棕色皮肤的卷发年轻姑娘，她向他竖了下大拇指，才转回去继续守卫他们的四周。

巴基可不知道她是什么意思。完全不知道，谢谢。

“巴基？”

巴基闭上了眼睛。听见他的昵称就这样轻而易举地从史蒂夫唇间滑落让他此刻的感觉 **更复杂** 了。“怎么了？”

当他再睁开眼，史蒂夫在他身边坐下了，皱着眉一脸关心。

“你没事吧？”

“没事，”巴基说，这也算不上是在说谎，“我很好。”

“是哦，”史蒂夫冲他挑起眉，明显没相信。

“我没事，”巴基叹了口气。

总而言之，他会没事的。过一会儿就好了。

“你还没回答我的问题，”史蒂夫提醒道。他向后仰去，用手肘撑着身子，两条长腿伸直了搁在面前的草地上。

史蒂夫的刘海散在额上，阳光下他的发丝几乎是白色的，更显出他眼睛惊心动魄的蓝。他有些脸红，鼻梁上的小小雀斑让他看起来像是个少年。

他看起来很美，但巴基不会把这句说出口的。

“有时候我睡不着，”巴基不自觉地说出了实情。当他看见史蒂夫那样专注地凝视着自己、认真听他讲时，他只好继续说下去，“所以我就出来散散步，放空头脑。有一次我走到了这里，然后就爱上了这个地方。”

“真美啊，”史蒂夫轻轻地说，他的目光牢牢地锁住巴基的双眼。

巴基把手指插进了身边的土里，好掩饰住体内那一阵轻颤。“是啊，”他答道，垂下了双眼，“尤其是晚上的时候。你躺在这里就可以看到漫天的星星，还有满月的时候，都倒映在溪水上，一切都在发光。”

“真希望有一天我能看见，”史蒂夫说着，向巴基露出一个温柔的笑容，他的眼里充满了渴望。

巴基深深吸了一口气，从他那长长的眼睫下抬眼望向史蒂夫。“如果你王子的活都忙完了，也许我们可以再来这里。”

史蒂夫像个孩子一样兴奋地咧开嘴，笑得毫不遮掩，“那太好了。”

**

“你为什么想要住在这附近呢？”

他们还在小溪边。但巴基注意到史蒂夫的脸有些太红了，于是他们挪坐到了树荫下。斯崔达跑去喝水，他也热得受不了了。

巴基耸耸肩。“就是觉得这里不错。”

他躲避了那么多年的追捕，总是不敢在同一个地方停留太久，害怕被人发现。但当和平终于回归各大国度，皮尔斯的手下不是被捕就是被杀，巴基越来越渴望能有一个自己的居所。他很想念有家的感觉，他想要为自己建一个家。哪怕只是他一个人，享受这个过程也好。

“那你的家人呢？他们不想你吗？”

听人提起自己的家人，巴基的心冷了下来。他的胸腔里有什么东西碎了，疼痛几乎要将他压垮，让他喘不过气来。而当他亲口说出那些话时，那种痛又变本加厉了。

“我没有家人。”

史蒂夫张大了嘴，眼中闪过惊讶和一丝了悟。巴基看着他面上有些愤怒的神情，还有悲伤和痛苦。

“他们发生了什么？”

巴基多么希望史蒂夫没有问出这句话。

他站了起来，愤怒和伤痛在胸口翻搅着。“我不会跟你说这个的，”他怒道，转身就走。

他们发生了什么？

他们发生了什么？

 **他们死了** ，巴基想要尖叫出声。当巴基被抓走时，他们就在他眼前被杀害，像牲口一样被杀掉了。但他们是人啊。他们是很重要的人。他们是巴基的整个世界啊。

巴基的眼里泛起了泪，他紧紧地攥着拳头，指甲都陷进了肉里。尖锐的刺痛提醒着他，他还在，还活着，不像他们一样死去了。巴基说不清自己究竟是什么感觉：他的心还在跳动，他还在呼吸，尽管他无数次的祈求，他的肉体还未逝去。

巴基还没走出多远，斯崔达忽然冲出来拦在他面前，跳起来把他扑在了地上。他上气不接下气地喘息着，而狗狗正在舔他的脸，结果不幸地被斯崔达的舌头伸进了嘴里。这下巴基可清醒过来了，他呛咳着做了个恶心的鬼脸，他的人生真是个悲剧。

“恶心死了，”巴基翻了个白眼，试着把斯崔达从他身上推下去。“我没事，你个蠢狗狗。”

斯崔达叫了起来，用鼻子尖蹭蹭巴基的脸。他们都知道巴基在撒谎。

“巴基？”

巴基侧过头，看见史蒂夫向他们跑过来，眼睛睁得大大的，一脸担忧。

“我没事，”巴基说，斯崔达又叫了一声，舔舔他的额头。

巴基叹了口气，放松身子就这样平摊在地上，放弃挣扎了。这似乎正是斯崔达想要的效果，他在巴基身上扭了一会然后趴下了，头枕在巴基胸口。巴基稍稍抬起了头，冷不防又被斯崔达伸出舌头舔在鼻子上。他小小哀嚎了一声。

“你真的还好吗？”史蒂夫问道，慢慢在他俩身边跪坐下来。

巴基深吸了一口气，伸手抹了抹狗狗在他脸上留下的口水，另一只手摸着斯崔达的头。“不算好。”他说道，然后笑了起来。

他确实不太好。已经有很久很久了。

“我能帮你什么吗？”

巴基向史蒂夫的方向瞟了一眼，后者朝他俯着身子，双手撑在膝盖上，脸上的表情是毫不掩饰的焦急和担心。巴基再一次在心底赞叹着史蒂夫有多么 **好** ，那么善良又那么美，他的心又痛了起来，但跟刚刚完全不同。

“你可以接受我的道歉，”巴基答道，他舔了舔嘴唇，还是没打算起来。这里感觉挺舒服的，躺在林地间，斯崔达趴在他身上，而史蒂夫的身影笼罩在他上方。

史蒂夫瞪大了眼睛。“巴克，你不用——”

“我用，”巴基争辩道，“我很抱歉刚刚冲你发火了。只是……说到他们还是很困难。”

“那你就不必说，”史蒂夫沉静地说，他的微笑也十分悲伤。

巴基点点头。他知道，有一天他会想把那些事都说出来的。他试着起来，不过只得坐直身子，让斯崔达蜷在他的腿上。巴基微微笑了。毕竟他总是有斯崔达的陪伴，随时准备把他扑倒好好蹂躏一番，直到巴基好起来。

巴基叹了口气，单手耙了耙头发。他知道史蒂夫还在看着他，注意着他的一举一动，这也让他的呼吸平缓了下来。

“我一直——”巴基刚一开口就顿住了，清了清嗓子，“我一直都是一个人。很久了，所以这些，”他冲两人之间比了个手势，实在找不到合适的词语，“对我来说都不太容易。有些事我不知道该怎么说，也一直没有跟人说过。”

出乎巴基的意料，史蒂夫的脸垮了下去，眼神十分哀伤。巴基的呼吸几乎停住了，他想要伸手把史蒂夫拉过来，抱住他。但接下来史蒂夫的话，比他的神情更让巴基撼动。

“对不起，”史蒂夫对他说，他伸出一只手放在地上，挨着巴基的手，他们的指尖几乎碰在一起。“我很抱歉你一个人孤单了这么久。你从来都不该遭受这些的。”

巴基可以感觉到史蒂夫身体散发出的热量，那么温暖又靠近，触手可及。他颤悠悠地呼出一口气，揪紧了心，嗓子里有些哽咽说不出话来。他知道史蒂夫字字句句都是真心的，而这些话让巴基触动太深，他整个人都手足无措了。

好在斯崔达又叫了起来，狗狗支起上半身，顺着巴基的侧脸长长一舔。巴基笑了起来，揉了揉鼻子然后抬起手来拍拍他的狗。

“至少我还有你，哈？”巴基说着，在斯崔达头顶亲了一下。

史蒂夫在旁边发出了一点声音，惹得巴基转过头面向他，当他看清史蒂夫脸上那充满喜爱的表情和唇角的笑意时，巴基的心漏跳了一拍。他的双颊泛起了一片粉色。

“什么？”

史蒂夫摇摇头，笑意更浓，“没事。”

巴基眯起了眼睛，从地上揪起几片草叶扔向史蒂夫的脸。“撒谎。”

史蒂夫一躲，大笑起来，那笑声让巴基也忍俊不禁，想想自己居然跟个王子这样玩。他心头最后残留的那点痛苦和哀愁也烟消云散了，哪怕这样晴朗的心情只有他俩共处的这么一小会儿而已。

直到史蒂夫低下头舔舔嘴唇，目光落在他们的手背上。

巴基屏住呼吸，看着史蒂夫凑近了一点，他的指尖轻轻放在了巴基的手指上。这微不足道的触碰却让他颤抖了起来，史蒂夫当然注意到了，他按了按巴基的手指。

这是他们第一次如此接近， **触摸着彼此** 。准确来说是两人都清醒情况下的第一次。巴基觉得他们初遇的那次不算数，史蒂夫当时全身是血，心跳微弱，苍白无力。

现在可不一样了。

比那时 **多了太多** 。

尤其是当史蒂夫说道：“你还有我。”

**

当他们道别时，巴基的心轻飘飘的。

眼见史蒂夫离去仍然让他难过，但这次却多了一份希冀。他知道史蒂夫会回来，知道他们还会见面。巴基已经迫不及待了。

他终于对自己的心承认了。

他们是朋友，或许比这更多。他们都清楚这一点，也都乐在其中。

当晚，巴基刚洗过澡在床上躺下，皮肤还泛着湿意，斯崔达跳上来时他挪了挪位置给狗狗腾出地方。他可以坦诚另外一件事了。

在夜色的黑暗中，在寂静无人处，巴基终于可以大声说出来。

“我开始爱上他了。”

也许。

还只是一点点。

梦想和祈语。

此刻成真。

 

 


	11. 史蒂夫

 

有些事情变了。

但这一次的变化，却是史无前例的、顺应史蒂夫心意的变化。这一次的变化并未让他满腹忧惧，顾虑重重，也未让他不眠不休盼望一切回归起点。

是史蒂夫和巴基之间有些事情变了，变得更好了。

他们的关系从勉勉强强相识走到了试着作朋友，如今踏入了一个 **全新** 的领域。史蒂夫内心曾经这样期盼过，但他从未想过会成真。而现在呢？他这辈子都没感觉这么快乐过。

当然啦，还有能让他更快乐的事。若他们俩都能够坦诚相对这份转变，并能切切实实， **做** 点什么……

此刻史蒂夫觉得他们已经站在这条路的起点上，还在彼此试探着，每次都多前进一步，然后看看对方的反应。他们之间有种张力，潜藏在平静外表下的暗涌，如今同样变化了；不再是出于谨慎的小心翼翼，而是充满了期许和希望。

此后每次造访时，史蒂夫都在心里记下他们一点一滴的互动，所有那些微妙而几不可查的变化。那些揶揄，那些笑容和快乐，还有 **那些** 触碰。每一次他去往巴基住所的路上都面带愉悦的微笑，到了返回王宫时，则笑得合不拢嘴。

**

“你傻笑什么呢？”巴基见到他的第一句就是这个，史蒂夫笑得更欢了。

“可能是我想念斯崔达和他的口水浴了，”史蒂夫答道。下一秒斯崔达就扑了他满怀，脚爪踩在他的膝盖上，舔了他一脸口水。

“没人会想念 **那个** ，”巴基哼道，一点要帮忙的意思都没有。

“那，可能我想念的是别的什么咯，”史蒂夫轻快地说。他越过斯崔达的头顶看向巴基，心忽然漏跳了一拍。

“当苦力吗？”巴基笑道，终于大发慈悲打了个响指，让斯崔达回到自己身边来，“想念弄脏衣服？还是被我呼来唤去的？”

史蒂夫哼了一声，一只手指在下巴上敲了敲，装出一副认真思考的样子。“呃，可能是最后那个吧，就有那么一丁丁点想念这个了。”

玫瑰色的红晕浮上巴基的面颊，他又露出了惊讶的表情，就像每次史蒂夫说这种话时，他总是这个反应。史蒂夫希望有一天这也能够改变。有一天巴基不会再面露惊讶，而只是冲他微笑就够了。

“好吧，”巴基笑了一下，用手指耙了耙头发，“那咱们就不浪费时间了。”

“好的，巴恩斯先生。”

巴基冲他翻了个白眼，装出不耐烦的样子，“等下你就不会这么兴奋了。”

“怎么说？”史蒂夫问道，跟在巴基身后走进房间。

他们一进屋，就被木头、胡椒薄荷和湿润的狗狗的气息包围了。史蒂夫深深地吸了一口气，放松了肩膀。他知道别人可能会觉得他这么喜欢这个味道很奇怪，但对他来说，那就像是家的气息，是家之外的另一个家。

这是他能摆脱束缚，尽情做自己的地方。

“我们今天不用料理蔬菜，”巴基说着，唇角微挑，露出了一个坏笑，史蒂夫就知道自己麻烦大了。

史蒂夫呻吟一声。“哦不。”

“哦耶，”巴基在他肩膀上一拍，转身走去了后院。

那轻巧的一碰却让史蒂夫整个人都僵住了。巴基掌心的温暖还留在他肩上，一瞬间的感觉让史蒂夫好像全身通了电一样。这是自从溪流旁那天之后他们第一次触碰到彼此，而上一次也不过是捏了捏手指。

这不一样了，比上次多得多。这次是巴基主动碰了他，想到这点，史蒂夫的脸就热了起来，把他们等下要做什么忘了个精光。直到巴基回到屋里，手里拿着长长的镰刀，脸上带着狡黠的笑意。史蒂夫顿时又脸红了，但这次是为了另一个原因。

巴基手里拿着武器的样子有一种特别的魅力，他看上去极度危险，又无与伦比地诱人。无论是短刀还是镰刀，他手上的动作都那么娴熟，史蒂夫知道他不可能是从干农活里学来的。

有时候史蒂夫也想问，但他没有开口。他没问巴基是从哪里学来使用这些武器的，也没问巴基是如何学会将伤口治愈到完好无损，仿佛从未出现过。

“我们要去割草吗？”史蒂夫哼唧道，反正巴基也不会介意。

巴基耸耸肩。“我要去。要是这个对你太难了的话，你可以骑马走人。”

史蒂夫眯起了眼睛。

他俩都知道他不会走的，一来他想要和巴基呆在一起，二来，这是个挑战。

“给我，”史蒂夫气哼哼地说，小心地拿过一把镰刀，他可不想先把自己割了。

巴基轻笑了一声。“别忘了——”

“屈膝，我知道的。”

史蒂夫还真不知道。

他忘记了要保持刀刃和地面水平，又把镰刀握得太紧，结果完全不像是在割草，说他在屠杀那些草还差不多。巴基倒是无所谓，事实上每隔一会儿他就停下来笑话史蒂夫或者吼他几句，他那灰蓝色的眼睛亮晶晶的，嘴唇是鲜嫩的粉色，史蒂夫只想把他抓过来好好吻个够。

但史蒂夫没有。

现在还不行。

**

“安吉让我过来问问，下次你送货的时候可不可以多给她带点番茄。”

巴基皱起眉，他把头发拢在颈后扎成一个小小的马尾。“我得看看再说。”

“她送了一个柠檬蓝莓面包，给你点动力，”史蒂夫说着，双手从背后移到面前，把那个封得严严实实的包裹交给他。

“哎，你怎么不早说？”巴基笑了，伸手抓过面包，然后在桌子边坐下了。

“我还想自己留下呢，”史蒂夫叹了口气，摇摇头，“但现在我知道连面包屑都剩不下啦。”

巴基本来已经解开了包装，刚撕下一片面包塞进嘴里，听了这话顿时露出了一点愧疚的神情。史蒂夫满心爱意地笑了。吃不到安吉的食物似乎也无所谓了。

“你是说她光送了面包，没有松糕吗？”巴基挑起一边眉毛问道。

这回轮到史蒂夫满脸羞愧了，但他还嘴硬道：“谁看见了，能证明吗？”

巴基哼道：“我肯定是不能了。”

史蒂夫表示，自己绝没有想到巴基 **能够** 证明的方法有：吻他。他只是坐下来，随手拿起巴基的一本书，他们俩的脚在桌子下面撞到了一起。

“《漫漫长夜》，”史蒂夫大声读了出来，“听起来很无聊。”

“那可说不定，”巴基嘴里还塞满了面包，含含糊糊地说。他费了点劲咽下去，舔舔嘴唇。

哎，史蒂夫已经没救了。他一点都没有反感，倒是觉得这样可爱极了。

“什么，比无聊还无聊吗？”史蒂夫心不在焉地翻开第一页。

“正好相反，”巴基答道，他也盯着那本书。“它让我有点害怕。”

“什么？”史蒂夫瞪向那本书，只要巴基说一声，他就马上让它挫骨扬灰、再也不见天日了。

“别激动，小男孩，”巴基笑道，斯崔达本来在地上趴得好好的，闻声困惑地看向他俩，歪了歪头，“没说你，”巴基解释道，一边俯下身拍了拍斯崔达，“你没事的。”

斯崔达喷出一口气，舔了舔巴基的手指。

“它让你害怕什么？”史蒂夫翻来覆去地摆弄着那本书，心里还是想把它赶紧拿走，离巴基越远越好。

巴基低头看着自己的手，在椅子里动了动。“只是害怕在这。”

史蒂夫的心揪紧了，他读得懂巴基没有说出口的话。“我跟你说过，”他说着，把巴基的双脚拢在小腿间，轻轻蹭了蹭，“你还有我。”

只要巴基还想要他在，他就在。

而史蒂夫早就下定了决心，巴基再也不会是孤身一人了。

**

“发生什么了？”

史蒂夫跑向巴基，他又想笑，又是真的有点担心。他伸向巴基肩膀的手停在了半路，只是站在他面前。

“没事，”巴基才说这么几个字，嘴角的动作就牵动了脸上晒伤的皮肤，疼得他做了个鬼脸。

“巴克，”史蒂夫又向前一步，手指轻柔地搁在他颌下，让他抬起头来，“你是在阳光底下睡着了吗？”

巴基整张脸都红彤彤的，鼻梁附近还有些蜕皮。史蒂夫知道巴基喜欢躺着晒太阳，但他往常可是不会晒伤的。巴基肯定是睡着了，才会被直晒太久。

“没有，”巴基躲避着他的眼睛。

“巴基。”

巴基叹了口气，肩膀垮了下去。“我当时太累了。”

“你房子后面有一整片森林呢，”史蒂夫感觉心好累，“你至少也可以坐到树荫下去啊。”

“我喜欢阳光照在脸上的感觉，”巴基喃喃地说，冷不防被史蒂夫在他脸颊上戳了一下，痛嘶出声。

“要是除了你的狗之外有活人能记得提醒你 **挪挪地方** 的话，随便你怎么喜欢阳光照在脸上的感觉。”

“随便吧。”巴基郁闷地说。

史蒂夫摇了摇头，松开手。“你有药膏吗？”

巴基没回话，而是直接转头走回了房间。史蒂夫犹豫了几秒才跟上，有点不太确定自己是否还受欢迎。巴基显然听得到他的脚步声，所以既然史蒂夫没听见他吼着让自己滚出去，他就在床上坐下了，双手谨慎地叠放在腿上。

身处巴基的卧房里，感觉有些不寻常，但史蒂夫为之欣喜。这是巴基愿意分享给史蒂夫的另一点点自我，史蒂夫要独自珍藏起来。对于史蒂夫来说，房间里的一切都能让他多了解一点巴基，从他被子上的狗毛、枕头下面露出的书角、床头柜上的发绳到面朝森林敞开的窗户。

巴基很快就回来了，手里端着一个小碗。当他看见史蒂夫坐在床上时只迟疑了一秒，但这一秒也已经够让史蒂夫开始胡思乱想到怀疑自己的整个人生了。好在巴基也在床上坐了下来，膝盖顶着史蒂夫的大腿。

“可别搞得我看起来很蠢。”巴基嘟囔着把碗递给史蒂夫。

“你看上去已经够蠢了，”史蒂夫回嘴道，然后冲着一脸愤怒的巴基大笑起来，“你看起来就像你的番茄一样，红得发亮，都快反光了！”

史蒂夫敢打赌巴基尝起来肯定也不错。但他闭紧了嘴巴没继续说。

“唉，我还以为我是天下最美的呢，”巴基假意叹息着，还撅起了嘴。

史蒂夫把碗在腿上放好，“所以你在太阳底下睡着了？是想晒个古铜色出来吗？”

巴基瞪了他一眼，小声说：“我想事情出了神。”

“是哦。”史蒂夫拿起一根发绳递给巴基，“把你的头发绑起来，别沾上这些黏糊糊的。”

“沾不沾上还有什么区别，”巴基叹了口气，但还是照做了。“要是你说的是真的，我看起来已经糟糕透了。”

“你平时看起来不也那样吗？”史蒂夫调笑道，看着巴基把头发拢到后面，扎起一个小揪揪。

“今天废话真多哈？”巴基干巴巴地说，“谁往你脑子里灌水灌多了？”

“没，”史蒂夫笑着摇摇头，“就是心情好，就这样。”

“你心情好是这样的？”巴基问道，然后嗤笑一声，“早知道啊。”

“好啦，”史蒂夫挪了挪位置，凑近一点，“来把你这个处理一下。”

有几缕不听话的发丝从巴基脑后的小揪揪里溜了出来，拂过他的脸颊。史蒂夫慢慢地伸出手，如果巴基不愿意，他可以躲开或者让他停下，但巴基没有。他把那些头发别回巴基耳后，指尖轻轻抚过颈部柔软的肌肤。巴基轻颤了起来，仍然没有动。

“好了吗？”与其说是在问他，不如说史蒂夫自己需要确认。

“好了，”巴基对他微微一笑，“动手吧，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫用手指挖出些药膏，极尽轻柔地在巴基面颊和鼻子上抹开，小心着不要弄痛他。巴基全程都一动不动，姿势却很轻松，目光随着史蒂夫的动作来来回回。

史蒂夫自己可一点都没敢放松，他离巴基那么近，全身都绷得紧紧的，心跳快得就要从胸腔里蹦出来了。指尖下就是巴基温热的肌肤，那么柔软，他的呼吸一次次拂过史蒂夫手腕赤裸的皮肤。

史蒂夫想一辈子这样触摸着他，不要松手。

他想的太入神，没注意到自己已经停下涂抹药膏，而只是用拇指轻轻抚摹巴基那如刀刻般的颧骨。直到那锋利的线条忽然柔和起来，巴基笑了，他的手指温柔地握住了史蒂夫的手腕。

“好了吗？”巴基问道，还任由他的手抚摸着自己。

“嗯，”史蒂夫呼出一口气，他有点晕乎乎的，“好了。”

巴基轻笑了一声，眼角都皱了起来。那笑声直钻进史蒂夫心里，温暖地包裹着他，让史蒂夫更加头晕目眩，他的爱意如此汹涌几乎遮掩不住了。

巴基捏了捏史蒂夫的手腕，然后放开了他。“我现在是不是都黏糊糊的了？”

史蒂夫张大了嘴巴，终于放下了手。巴基的脸现在亮晶晶黏糊糊的，看起来倒是不像之前那样气鼓鼓的。但即使满脸涂满了药膏、闻起来像是一支巨型芦荟，他在史蒂夫眼里还是美得无可比拟。

“我觉得这样就行了，史蒂夫答道，“只要你记得呆在树荫下，等到看起来不像是刚被人煮过一样就好了。”

“遵命，殿下，”巴基笑道。

下一秒，他以迅雷不及掩耳之势出手捉住了史蒂夫的手腕，将他黏糊糊的手掌按在了史蒂夫自己的脸上，涂了史蒂夫满脸的药膏。

史蒂夫惊叫一声，向后倒去。他试着作出很生气的样子，但巴基笑得眼睛都睁不开，整个身子都随着笑声抖了起来，史蒂夫自己也忍不住笑了。

他的好心情一直持续到第二天。

**

史蒂夫知道王宫里有人在议论他。这不是什么新鲜事了，也会一直持续下去。

人们在好奇，是什么让他们的王储殿下这样掩饰不住地开心，尤其是从前的他甚至都不常在人前露出笑脸。只有史蒂夫最亲近的朋友们、他的守卫和他的母亲知道原因，好在这些人也只在知情人之间八卦，却不会向外人泄露王子的秘密。

除非是他们想拿这个调戏王子的时候。

“你吻过他了没？”山姆问道，在史蒂夫去向厨房的路上缠住了他。

史蒂夫一侧身，将他一把推进了一根石柱后。山姆没来得及站稳，差点一屁股摔倒，史蒂夫得意地笑了：“闭嘴。”

“那是还没吻过了。”山姆看起来有点失望，但他看见史蒂夫颊上的红晕时坏笑起来，“但是你 **很想** 。”

史蒂夫当然很想，但他又不会跟山姆说。他知道他也不用说出口，山姆看看他的脸就知道了。

“当你们接吻的时候，”山姆凑近了一点，低语道，他的眼睛亮闪闪的，“肯定火花四溅。”

史蒂夫也这样希望。

**

“抱歉我得提前走了，”史蒂夫愁眉苦脸地说。

他的守卫们都已经上马，就在等着他动身了。

巴基向他挥了挥手，他汗湿的头发黏在颊上，脸上脏兮兮的，被太阳晒得滚烫。“没关系的，你有更重要的事。”

“你就很重要，”史蒂夫的声音是前所未有的尖锐，带着一丝命令的口吻，不容他人置喙。

巴基从没听过他这个声调讲话，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。“好，”他慢慢地说，翘起了唇角，“我很重要。”

史蒂夫的心在胸膛中高高跃起，再开口时他的声音轻柔了很多，“是的，你很重要。”

“随你怎么说了，”巴基带着笑意答道，耸了耸肩。

史蒂夫挺起胸膛，扬起下巴。“我是王储，我说是就是。”

巴基冲他翻了个白眼，终于笑开了，“你其实是个大傻瓜。”

史蒂夫也忍不住笑起来，“彼此彼此。”

巴基摇摇头，咬住了下唇思索着。紧接着，他踏前三步站到史蒂夫面前，双手搂过史蒂夫的肩膀，紧紧抱住了他。

有整整两秒钟，史蒂夫愣住了，动弹不得。他把巴基按进怀里，双手环住巴基的腰。这是他们最亲近的一次接触了，他们的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，巴基的脸颊蹭在他的侧脸，他们的双手拥抱着彼此。

史蒂夫的胸口能感受到巴基的心跳，和他自己的一样加速着，怦，怦，怦。

史蒂夫不知道他们抱了多久，是五秒钟还是几个小时。他只知道当巴基松开手时他忍不住从喉间发出了一声小小的抱怨，那具温暖的躯体离开他时，仿佛将他的心也一并带走了。

“快走吧，要不然他们会派人来找你了，”巴基说，他的面颊粉红，眼睛明亮如星。

“我会回来的，”史蒂夫承诺道，巴基又笑了。

“我知道。下次见。”

“下次见。”

**

史蒂夫的心里有一首歌。

自从巴基将他拉近、任史蒂夫的双臂抱紧了他，那旋律便在史蒂夫心中生根发芽，它让史蒂夫的每一天都染上了最鲜亮的色彩，让他的脸上总是带着一抹红晕和微笑。

“我到底有没有机会见这位你深爱的年轻人一面呢？”

他的母亲转向他问道，史蒂夫仍然微笑着。他们刚刚结束了一整天的会谈，正在一间会议室里，面前除了摊开的宗卷和地图外没有旁人。

“你怎么知道的？”史蒂夫放下羽毛笔，抬头看着她。

史蒂夫从未见过他的母亲笑得这样开怀。

“一个母亲总是知道的，”她眨眨眼。

“ **妈** 。”

“很简单的，”他的母亲说着，伸出一只手捧住他的侧脸，“我会知道，因为我曾经和你父亲在一起时也是这个样子，只要看你一眼就明白了。觉得自己那么幸运，沉浸在爱河之中。”

“是吗？”史蒂夫低语道，他十分满足，几乎抑制不住喜悦，但也还有一点点害怕。

他想要那样。他想要巴基在自己身边，无论是现在，还是在他必须统治这个国家的未来。

他妈妈点点头，手指轻轻滑到他的下颌，“请你的年轻人来进晚餐吧，史蒂夫，我想见见他。”史蒂夫顿时一阵惊慌，他妈妈显然也注意到了，于是眯起了眼睛，“除非你不想让我俩见面。”

“不是这样，”史蒂夫握住了他妈妈的手，解释道，“只是……他不喜欢吸引太多注意。”

他的母亲皱起眉头，“我们可以私下用餐，如果你们俩都比较喜欢那样，但是史蒂夫……”

“妈——”

“我们的一举一动都永远被太多人关注着，”他母亲的目光有些悲伤，“如果你想和他在一起，你必须要跟他谈清楚。”

史蒂夫的喉头哽住了，他吞咽了一下。这是他一直避免去想的问题，但他知道自己也逃避不了多久了。史蒂夫没法改变自己的身份，有时候他真的希望自己有选择。

“我知道，”史蒂夫叹道，低下了头，将前额抵在母亲的手背上。“我知道。”

他感觉到母亲在他的头顶落下一吻。“你决定之后就告诉我，好提前做准备。还有，史蒂夫，”她捏了捏他的手，让他抬起头来，“祝你好运。”

**

“我妈妈想见你，”史蒂夫甫一踏进巴基的房门便脱口而出，心里沉甸甸的拧成一团。

巴基差点踩到斯崔达身上，他急速转过身，手里的胡萝卜掉在地上。他目瞪口呆，不自觉高声道：“什么？”

要不是史蒂夫自己也紧张得快要吐出来了，他肯定得好好嘲笑一下巴基这副模样。斯崔达叼住胡萝卜，一溜烟地冲出了房间，史蒂夫真想跟着他一起跑。

“我妈妈想见你，”他重复道，见巴基的眼珠子都要瞪出来了，他又马上补充说：“可以只是个私下里的晚餐，就我们和几个守卫。我知道你不喜欢人多，所以我觉得这样也许会好一些……”

“史蒂夫。”巴基向他走过来，抓住史蒂夫的手与他十指相缠。史蒂夫顿时闭上了嘴，他的目光落在两人交握的手上，那种目眩的感觉又席卷而来。

“巴基？”

巴基慢慢地呼出一口气，舔了舔嘴唇。“倒不是我不喜欢人多，”他开口道，有些瑟缩着，“问题在于，人一多起来，就会没完没了的问那些问题。”

“哦，”史蒂夫眨眨眼，“所以你不……你不介意吸引太多人注意？就是不喜欢别人侵犯你的隐私是吗。”

“有些事我自己知道就好，”巴基说，“人一多起来，就有些难办了。”

这倒是能说明不少问题，史蒂夫想着。“但是如果你就是，”他试探道，“得在很多人身边呆着呢？”

巴基抿起了嘴唇，细细思索着。“我能让他们闭嘴吗？”

“以我身为王储史蒂芬·格兰特的权力，我在此许你特权，无论何时何地只要你想，就可以让任何人闭嘴，包括我自己，”史蒂夫严肃地说，“如果你愿意，我可以就此签署一份文件。”

巴基大张着嘴巴，瞪着他，接下来最奇妙的事情发生了：巴基把头向后一仰，哈哈大笑起来。史蒂夫望着他，不自觉地张开了嘴，他把巴基的手捏得那么紧，难以置信巴基居然没有挣开他。

“好，”巴基大笑着说，他的身子都有点摇晃。

“好什么？”史蒂夫问道。他的脑袋里只剩下巴基大笑的样子，别的统统忘干净了。

“我会去见你母亲，”巴基微笑着答道，“私下里的晚餐。只要我可以拒绝回答我不想回答的问题就行。还有斯崔达也要一起来。”

于是史蒂夫也慢慢笑开了。“这都没问题，”他说，“毕竟，你救过我的命啊。”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. 巴基

 

“我犯了个错误，”巴基说道。斯崔达呜咽起来，他走到巴基身边，把头搁在巴基的膝盖上，“一个天大的错误。”

巴基不敢相信自己居然答应了去见史蒂夫的母亲， **女王陛下** 。这简直是个彻头彻尾的大错误，即使史蒂夫承诺了他不用回答那些他不愿回答的问题也一样。

这可是 **女王陛下** 。谁也不能对 **女王陛下** 说个不字。

所以巴基有些惊慌失措。与 **女王** 共进晚餐的日子一天天临近，冰冷的恐惧始终在他心口盘踞不去。

斯崔达总是能发现他的不对劲。凡是进城的日子，他都紧紧贴在巴基脚边，在家更是时时刻刻趴在巴基身上。巴基对他充满了感激。每当巴基觉得情绪有些不稳，便抓紧了斯崔达的毛，将脸埋在他的背上。

此刻斯崔达正在舔他的脸，湿冷的舌头蹭着巴基的下巴和脸颊。巴基试着忘记自己的恐惧，把注意力集中在斯崔达臭烘烘的气息上。他得尽了最大的努力才能让自己的意识停留在当前，而非陷入过往绝望的漩涡之中。

“我当初到底为什么会答应的？”巴基努力忍下哽咽的感觉，大声问道。

他知道自己为什么答应了。一见到史蒂夫那急切而充满期待的样子，他就只能缴械投降，这比斯崔达的正宗狗狗眼杀伤力还大。尤其是史蒂夫还十分理解他不愿意别人窥探自己的秘密，巴基根本无法拒绝。

还有最重要的一点，巴基 **可能** 有一丁点爱上史蒂夫了。

“我早就没救了，是不是？”巴基叹道，将侧脸枕在斯崔达头上。

斯崔达喷了口气，凑得更近了点。巴基就当他是在赞同了。

**

“去见女王的时候你都穿什么？”巴基鼓起勇气问道。

马蒂内利夫人唰地转过身来，速度太快撞飞了一只煎锅。煎锅砸在地上哐当一声，巴基瑟缩了一下，双手攥成了拳头。

“你要去见女王了？”马蒂内利夫人惊叫道，完全无视了煎锅，拉过一把椅子便在巴基身边坐下了。她眼睛瞪得大大的，双唇微张，巴基倒是一动没动，任由她伸出一只手紧紧抓住了他的右臂。“你要去见史蒂夫的 **妈妈** 了？”

“是啊，”巴基开始有点后悔问这个问题了。

马蒂内利夫人尖叫一声松开了巴基，她拍了拍手：“我的天啊！”

“马蒂内利夫——”

“我的 **天啊** ！”她打断了他，一个激灵站起身来，差点把椅子翻倒过去。“我得去告诉佩吉。”

“马蒂——”巴基还没来得及说句话，她已经大笑着跑出去了。

巴基叹了口气，捂住了脸。他这下可是自掘坟墓，也只能受着了。

五分钟之后马蒂内利夫人回来了，后面跟着卡特夫人。巴基把手掌在裤子上蹭了蹭，坐直了身子看向她俩，心底一阵紧张。她们什么也没说，只是看着他笑。

终于卡特夫人开口道：“史蒂夫邀请你去见他母亲了。”

“是的。”

“现在你需要人帮你挑挑该穿什么。”

“是的？”巴基谨慎地说。他也曾盛装谒见国王，但那总是在大战前夕，一身戎装。他对出席晚宴该穿什么一点概念也没有，尤其还是要跟他所爱的男人的母亲一起用餐。

马蒂内利夫人和卡特夫人居然笑得更欢了，巴基忽然一阵惊恐。

“巴恩斯先生，”卡特夫人走向他，伸出一只手。“就由我来帮你吧。”

“谢谢，”巴基说着，他松了一口气，又有些担心。他握住卡特夫人的手，在手背上轻轻一吻。“卡特夫人，我对此深怀感激。”

“不用说这个，”她捏了捏他的手，然后放开了他。“朋友之间不必言谢。叫我佩吉吧。”

巴基惊讶地抬起头。“朋友？”

马蒂内利夫人走到她妻子身边：“是的，朋友。”她用鞋尖顶了顶巴基的鞋尖，“不过你还是可以叫我夫人，这让我感觉自己是个大人物。”

巴基忍不住笑了。

**

巴基拽了拽领子，准备出去发赴宴了。他穿着佩吉和安吉帮他挑选的衣服，感觉身子都要僵了。

裤子很紧，完全贴在他的腿上，还有某些巴基不愿细想的部位。用安吉的话说，这让他看起来非常惊艳。样式普通的白衫倒是没什么，他系好了绳结，布料勾勒出他肩背的线条，可惜都被隐藏在了马甲之下。巴基穿着一件暗红色的修身大衣，领口和胸前用银线绣出精美的花纹。

“我看起来傻不傻？”巴基问斯崔达，后者转过身决绝地无视了他，谁让巴基之前强迫他洗了个澡。“我们要去见女王陛下。我们得看起来像样点。”

巴基甚至用心梳好头发，用一根丝带扎了起来。他克制住了刮胡子的冲动，因为被胡茬掩盖下的皮肤白皙粉嫩，和他脸上其他地方晒出的健康的古铜色看起来一定很不搭。

门上传来叩响，把正在发呆的巴基吓了一跳。他深吸了一口气，伸手抚了抚他本就理得一丝不苟的大衣，生怕有半点褶皱，然后打开了门。

“巴恩斯先生，”夏维兹女爵迎上来，“准备好出发了吗？”

巴基越过她看向等待着自己的那辆马车。“我们坐 **那个** 去？”

“殿下希望你的旅途舒适，”她勾起了唇角，解释道，“他还说如果你骑马去的话，他不知道你的狗要怎么跟来。”

巴基张开嘴，又闭上了。他不知道该说什么，但心里有一种古怪的感动。“好吧，就给我一分钟。”

夏威兹女爵颌首：“不必着急。”

巴基回到了房间里，他需要一点点时间独处。

他真的要这样做了。他真的要去见女王了。就是今天。不到一个小时之内。

如果让巴基说老实话，他早就预料到如果王子想起了自己受伤时走的是哪个方向，这种事迟早会发生。巴基可没敢奢望自己能救了王子的命而逃过女王的注意。他没想到的是自己过了这么久才被召见，但他怀疑这跟史蒂夫脱不了干系。

这样想着，让他胸中涌起一股暖流，心也漏跳了一拍。他很害怕，没错，但史蒂夫会在那里。他觉得无论发生什么，只要史蒂夫在自己身边，他就都能面对。

于是巴基挺起胸膛，喊来斯崔达，走了出去。

**

史蒂夫承诺了巴基的隐私，而他也做到了。

当巴基到达王宫时，没有人好奇地盯着他，没有人特意来围观他，也没有人在他身后窃窃私语。巴基带着斯崔达和几个守卫走过了长廊。他很感激史蒂夫的用心，但这并没有真正解除他的焦虑感，尤其是他还是没看到史蒂夫本人。

夏威兹女爵注意到他揪着自己的衣服，而斯崔达紧紧贴着他的裤脚。她扬起了眉毛，无声地问他有什么不对。

“史蒂夫？”巴基艰难地挤出几个字。

“你以为我们是带你去哪里呀？”她答道，冲他露出一个坏笑。

巴基呼出一口气，感觉全身都放松下来了。“真的？”

夏威兹女爵没有回答，只是停在他们右手边打开了一扇门，示意巴基入内。

“谢谢，”巴基对她说，然后向前走去，斯崔达紧跟着他。

直到看见窗边那张大床，巴基才意识到自己身处什么地方。

史蒂夫的卧房比巴基整栋房子都大，看起来温暖舒适，很有点主人的生活气息。窗边的布帘都束了起来，落日前的最后一缕光散落在地上。床上堆着小山一样的枕头堆和丝质的被子，两边的床头柜上各摞着书本和信件。窗边的桌子也差不多，堆放着摊开的图纸和笔刷，窗沿整齐地摆着一排墨水瓶。

巴基站在房间中央，傻张着嘴手足无措，直到史蒂夫从左侧的一扇门后走了出来。他穿的跟巴基差不多，于是巴基现在理解了安吉为什么极力推荐自己穿紧身裤了。史蒂夫没有穿马甲，大衣的蓝色和袖口的精细装饰让他的眼睛显得更亮了。

“巴基！”史蒂夫整张脸都亮了，马上向他冲过来。他在巴基面前急急刹住脚步，伸出的手停在半空中。巴基是很感激他的谨慎和尊重，但此时稍显多余了。他正需要一个拥抱呢。

于是巴基张开手臂，让史蒂夫把他拉过去抱紧。

巴基在史蒂夫的怀抱中放松了下来，在这双坚实的臂膀中他知道自己安全了，不会有人伤害到他。“嗨，”他贴在史蒂夫的颈侧喃喃地说，鼻尖耳畔尽是史蒂夫的气息和体温。

“嘿，”史蒂夫回道，他的嘴唇轻轻蹭着巴基的耳廓，让巴基控制不住地颤抖起来。史蒂夫只是把他拥得更紧了，两人谁也不愿放手。

于是他们只是稍稍拉开了一点距离来看着对方，双手都还搂在彼此身上。

“嗨，”巴基的脑袋里一片空白，找不出第二个词来。

史蒂夫倒是没有词穷的烦恼，不过他脸红着说：“你看起来真美。”

“谢谢，”巴基小声说，他的心都跳到喉咙口了。他想不起来上一个对自己这样说的人是谁，但胸口的抽痛提醒了他，哦，也许是他的母亲。巴基觉得今夜过后他该去好好谢谢佩吉和安吉了。“你也是。”

史蒂夫对他温柔地笑着，双颊与嘴唇一样红润，“谢谢你。”

斯崔达叫了一声，从巴基身边跑开了。两个人闻声抬起头，刚好看到他蹦到史蒂夫的床上在丝绸被子里打了个滚，把一半的枕头都撞开掉到了地上。

“斯崔达！”巴基喊道，他放开了史蒂夫向自己的狗追过去。“你在干什么！”

斯崔达汪了一声，在被子和枕头下面像条虫子一样钻来钻去，只有尾巴摇摇晃晃露在外面。

“随他去吧，”史蒂夫说道，牵住了巴基的手腕把他拉回来，“没事的。”

“怎么没事，”巴基还瞪着斯崔达，“他太没礼貌了。”

史蒂夫笑了，一只手搂住了巴基的肩膀。“不是你让他睡在你的床上吗？他只是以为在这里也一样而已。”

巴基的心头一动，他靠向史蒂夫的身侧。“是一样的吗？”

史蒂夫低头注视着他，他们的脸离得那么近，巴基都能数清他的睫毛，“当然是一样的，”他轻声说道，面上透出一丝红晕。

有人敲了敲门，吓得巴基一个激灵，而斯崔达从枕头下面蹦了出来。史蒂夫又紧紧地搂了他一下才放开，手掌从巴基肩头恋恋滑过他的背脊。

“有事吗？”史蒂夫向门口走过去问道。

“时间到了，殿下。”

“谢谢，亚美利加，我们马上就来。”史蒂夫转向他，充满爱意地微笑着，“你准备好了吗？”

巴基望着他，望着他那温柔的神情，他双臂包裹着自己身体时的温度仿佛还未褪去。

“好了，”巴基向前一步道，“我准备好了。”

这就是他的极限了。

**

让他松了一口气的是，当他们到达时，晚餐的房间里只有他们两人。于是在女王到来之前巴基还有几分钟可以与史蒂夫独处。斯崔达到处走走闻闻，而巴基则忙着感谢史蒂夫为自己做的一切安排。

“你很重要，”史蒂夫重复着他说过的话，微微笑了。“我希望你在这里也能舒服一点。”

也许多给他一点时间，巴基能做到的。更重要的是有史蒂夫在他身边。只有一点小问题，就是巴基的能力和他的诸多秘密。

但巴基还是为史蒂夫的善良和他真挚的关心大受震动。自从他们相遇以来，史蒂夫一次一次证明了他有多在意巴基，也许有一天巴基会终于习惯他的好，习惯他的爱护。有一部分的他如此希冀着，自己可以终于放下过去，不再觉得自己配不上这样的感情。

他们含情脉脉地注视着对方，太过专注以至于没有听见另一个人走了进来。

直到那人说道：“啊，你们都在了。”

巴基扭头的速度太快都没站稳，还好史蒂夫的手掌扶住了他的臀部，没让他摔倒。女王正凝视着他，眉毛挑得高高的，唇边衔着一抹玩味的微笑。

“陛下，”巴基重整心神，对她鞠了一躬，没理会史蒂夫在一旁抗议说他完全不必这样做。

“起身吧，”她说着走近了一些，长袍在地板上拖曳。巴基直起身，紧张得有点冒汗，而女王还盯着他，若有所思。

“妈，”史蒂夫嘶声道，巴基瞟了他一眼，看见王子殿下整张脸都红了。巴基忍俊不禁地弯起了嘴角。

但接下来女王的一句话，让巴基的注意力马上转回了她身上。他一瞬间忘了呼吸，好像全身的力气都被抽空了。

“所以你就是我儿子全心全意爱着的那个男人。”

**

巴基觉得自己好像飘在空中。

他找不到言语来形容这种感觉，好像他脱离了自己的躯体，他瞪着女王陛下，头脑中一片空白，完全没法理解她说了什么。他转向史蒂夫，希望对方能翻译给自己听，却惊见史蒂夫一脸苍白，圆睁的眼睛里满是惊慌失措。

巴基瞬间清醒了过来，看着史蒂夫一脸的惊惧，他的担忧之情马上就把刚刚的震惊推到脑后去了。“史蒂夫？”

“我——”史蒂夫结结巴巴地说，看看巴基，又看看他母亲。“我是——”

巴基急促地吐出一口气，捉住了史蒂夫衬衫的领子。他甚至都没回头看一眼女王，就直接将史蒂夫拖出了房门，越过门外的守卫们，随便找了来时路上的一扇门把他塞了进去。

他无视了王宫守卫们怒不可遏的叫喊声，但史蒂夫大概是做了个什么手势，所以他们没有跟过来。他无视了自己刚刚对女王如此无礼的恐惧，还有将斯崔达和那个女人留在一起的愧疚感。

但此刻，他的首要目标只是要让史蒂夫好起来。这样他们才能谈谈女王刚才的话和她的意思。而在巴基的认知里，安全就意味着逃离让他觉得恐惧的地方，于是他带着吓坏了的史蒂夫跑了出来。

巴基哐地一声关上门，把史蒂夫按在了门上，几乎没有注意到他们身处一个图书馆之中。他的双手扶在史蒂夫肩上。史蒂夫瞪着他，双唇微张，目光瞑暗难言，现在他的脸上有些血色了。

“你还好吗？”巴基问道。他自己的心也跳得飞快，但他置之不理。

“还好，”史蒂夫喘息着说。他听起来好像被人捏住了脖子，明明一点也不好。

“ **史蒂夫** 。”

“我没事，”史蒂夫清了清嗓子说，“我很好，真的。”

“你确定吗？”巴基眯起了眼睛。

史蒂夫对他做了个鬼脸，看起来有些烦躁不安，这倒是让巴基安心了一点。“我说了我没事。”

“好，那就好，”巴基说着，双手从史蒂夫肩上放了下来，然后在他额头上一弹。“刚才那都是怎么回事？”

“嘿！”史蒂夫痛呼一声，揉了揉额头。

“她说的是什么意思？”巴基后退一步问道，他的肠子都紧张得打了结。

“巴克，”史蒂夫向他伸出一只手。

巴基看着他的手，却没有握上去。史蒂夫的眼里闪过一丝受伤的神情，但巴基没有动。

“她说的是真的吗？”巴基艰难地说道，舔了舔嘴唇。

史蒂夫盯着他，双手攥成了拳头，他紧紧咬着牙关。“我并不想让你用这种方式知道的。”

巴基的心都要从胸口跳出来了，就像是要直接跳进史蒂夫的手中。他的皮肤滚烫，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，舌尖的一切言语都失踪了。他的时间仿佛凝固了，唯有史蒂夫的声音和他唇间吐露出的字句将他钉在原地。

“我爱上你了，巴基，”史蒂夫说。每一个字都像是从他的心里生生撕扯出来的，“我爱上你了，但完全没觉得惊讶，”他笑了，那声音短促而带了点哽咽，像一把匕首直直戳进巴基胸口。“我真心诚意地希望可以得到你的允许，让我追求你，而如果你愿意答应我的请求，我要向你求婚。当我即位之后，由你做我的王夫。因为我想要你在我身边，从现在开始，直到永远。”

巴基颤抖了起来，他脑子里的思绪乱作一团，希望和快乐夹杂着恐惧，让他头重脚轻，不知所措。

“我不是个好人，”巴基说。在所有混乱之中，这一点是如此鲜明。

他不是个好人。

他爱着史蒂夫，但他配不上史蒂夫对他的爱。他过往的债太多，他造成了那么多死亡、痛苦和毁灭。他不配得到什么美好，他配不上这样的美好，不论他自己对此有多恋恋不舍。

这些思绪在他头脑中嘶声尖叫着，直到史蒂夫的触碰让它们平静下来，他的手包在巴基颈后，掌心那么温暖，拇指贴在巴基的脉搏上。

“你 **是** 好人，”史蒂夫坚定地告诉他。他目光灼灼，英俊的脸是那样正直，巴基全身心地爱着他。“你救了我。你帮助我，照顾我，即使你本不需要那么做。”

“当然我必须那么做，”巴基试着争辩，但史蒂夫抓紧了他，于是他噤了声。

“你明知道那会给你带来麻烦，”史蒂夫摇摇头，“你明知道你会为此付出你最不愿意的代价。你本来是不用的。”

巴基的呼吸滞住了，他的双手停在史蒂夫胸口，手指揪紧了前襟的布料。“我试过了，要麻烦离我远点，”他抽噎着开了个玩笑，“但你就是不听我的。”

史蒂夫咬住嘴唇垂下了头。但巴基还是可以看得到他下压的唇角透出的悲伤。

“你可以试试再跟我说一次，我保证我会听你的，我会走。”

“史蒂夫，”巴基低语道，他的心碎成了一千片。

“我还是希望我们能作朋友，”史蒂夫说着，从湿漉漉的眼睫下望着巴基，“如果你不允许我追求你的话。我不想失去你。”

“你不了解我，”巴基摇摇头。

“我不了解全部的你，但是我了解 **你** ，”史蒂夫的语气是前所未有的坚定，“至于我不了解的那些部分，我也想要去了解。无论是作为你的朋友还是……还是你的爱人。”

说到最后一个词时史蒂夫脸红了起来。他看上去那么真诚，又充满了希望，巴基闭上眼睛不敢再与他对视。

“你真是个混球，”巴基小声说着，把他俩的额头抵在一起。

“彼此彼此，”史蒂夫微笑着低语道，他的双手慢慢滑了下去，停在巴基屁股上。“我能不能……”

“你确定你想要这样做吗？”巴基稍稍退开一点，“你确定你想……”

“其他任何人都不行。除了你，我谁也不想要。”史蒂夫把巴基拉进怀里，但他再开口时，声音仍有些不确定，“你呢？你想要这样吗？”

事实上：巴基从未想要过。

即使在他最狂野的梦中，他也从未想过自己还能拥有这些。

但巴基 **祈求** 过。而现在他终于能够拥有了？他不会放手的。

于是他收紧了两人之间的距离，抵在史蒂夫的唇上说：“ **好** 。”

于是史蒂夫吻了他，那是一个甜蜜温存而贪得无厌的吻，在他们之间真的火花四溅。

 

 

 


	13. 巴基

 

“哇。”

“是啊，”巴基用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭史蒂夫的鼻尖。

他们的双手环绕着对方，身子紧紧相贴，两人之间几乎没有任何距离。巴基的嘴唇被吻了个彻底，此刻有一点点刺痛。他忍不住舔了舔，追逐着史蒂夫残余的气息。

史蒂夫的目光随着这个动作又落回他的唇瓣上。“我能再吻你一次吗？”

巴基笑了，把他俩的额头抵在一起。“你不用每次都问。”

“我能吗？”史蒂夫还是坚持问道，巴基翻了个白眼，亲手把他拉过来吻住。

这个吻放缓了节奏，不似他们之间的第一个吻那样急切。这个吻更像是他们之间无言的保证，让他们安心，确认了他们对彼此的意义。巴基用双手捧着史蒂夫的脸，歪了歪头以便吻得更深，当史蒂夫的嘴唇张开时，他轻轻呻吟了一声。

他们吻到喘不过气来，嘴唇都又红又肿，面色绯红，头发乱糟糟的。巴基的丝带不知道丢到哪里去了，他的头发散在肩上，温柔地缠绕在史蒂夫的指间。

“我们该走了，”巴基说，用拇指抚过史蒂夫的下唇。如果可能的话，他只想在这里呆一辈子。

“不想走，”史蒂夫低声说着，继续在巴基的嘴角、下颌和侧脸落下一连串如蝶翼般温柔的轻吻。

巴基笑出了声。一瞬间他有些恍惚，在那么多年连最细小的微笑都不曾有过的岁月后，他竟然还能这样轻松地开怀而笑，真是不可思议。

“容我提醒你一下，我们把你母亲， **女王陛下** ，一个人扔在晚餐室里了，”说到这里，巴基不由自主地又绷紧了身子，“还有我的狗。”

史蒂夫把他搂得更近了一点，脑袋一拱一拱地蹭着巴基的颈侧，嗅着他身上的气息。“她会理解的。我敢打包票，斯崔达肯定也玩得很开心。”

“她会吗？”巴基问道，他刚才对她有多无礼，自己心里清楚得很，“斯崔达大概已经跑去偷东西吃了。”

史蒂夫亲了亲巴基的脖子，然后退开一点，咧嘴笑了。“当她看见我有多快乐的时候，她一定能理解。”

“你是说，看见你这副欲求不满的样子吧，”巴基纠正道。这下史蒂夫的脸红了个透，轮到巴基笑他了。

“好吧，你看起来也没比我好哪里去啊，”史蒂夫气鼓鼓地反驳道，扯了扯巴基的头发。

“哎，我可是花了好大劲才用丝带绑起来的，”巴基叹道，“真是浪费时间。”

“你那样看起来很美，”史蒂夫说道，在巴基唇上啄了一下，“但你现在更是美极了。”

巴基靠向史蒂夫，有些害羞地低下头枕在史蒂夫肩上，不去看他充满爱意的双眼。“你这个傻瓜。”

“我恋爱了，”史蒂夫用咏叹调唱道，单手搂紧了巴基，“我有权当傻瓜。”

巴基露出一个微笑，抬起头轻轻地吻上史蒂夫。“咱们回去吧。我想再正式面见一下你的母亲，为我刚才的失礼道歉。”

最后交换了一个吻，他们走了出去。史蒂夫温暖的手牵着他的手，十指交缠在一起。

外面的守卫一见史蒂夫顿时立正站好，好像只要史蒂夫一声令下，他们随时准备好了把巴基扔出去。然而呢，史蒂夫只是把巴基向自己拉近了一点，将巴基的手举到唇边，在指节上烙下一吻。巴基笑了，当他的余光落在几步之遥的守卫们身上时，他看到他们也笑了。

当他们回到餐室时，莎拉女王正坐在桌前，而让巴基大吃一惊的是，斯崔达的头枕在她的腿上。门在史蒂夫和巴基身后关上，嘭地一响，他俩同时抬起头来。女王露出了一个笑容，而斯崔达向巴基冲了过来。

“抱歉，伙计，”巴基蹲下身拍拍他，完全不在意他的这条新裤子了。“希望你没惹麻烦吧？”

“他是位小绅士，”女王替斯崔达答道，她的目光在史蒂夫和巴基身上徘徊了一阵，笑得更开怀了，“你们准备好用餐了吗？”

“好了，妈，”巴基站起身，史蒂夫一只手抚上他的后腰，引他走向餐桌，斯崔达跟在后面，在巴基脚边坐下了。

“陛下，我很抱歉刚刚——”巴基开口道。

“无需赘言，”莎拉女王对他摆摆手，“你不需要为了任何事道歉。毕竟，现在一切都很好。”

巴基闻言看向史蒂夫，两人四目相对，都露出了喜悦而幸福的笑容。

“是啊，”史蒂夫说着，一只手在桌子下面抚上了巴基的膝盖，“一切都好极了。”

莎拉女王举起她的酒杯，脸上一副了然而十分满意的表情。

之后的晚餐总的来说很顺利。甚至包括后来莎拉女王正开始问他问题的时候。她的目光隔着桌子上的距离稳稳地锁住了他的双眼。

“巴恩斯先生，有点事想要请教你。”

巴基放下刀叉，感觉有点紧张。多亏了史蒂夫放在他膝盖上的手，和紧紧贴在他脚边的斯崔达让巴基保持着冷静。“陛下，请说？”

他仍然做好了最坏的打算。她也许会质问他的意图，或者问一些很私密的问题，调查他的过往人生来看看他是不是配得上她儿子。但他惊愕地看到她俯下身，眼睛看着斯崔达，脸上挂着一丝好奇的笑容。

“这是什么品种的狗？他非常有礼貌。”

巴基吃惊地笑呛了一声，把女王吓了一跳。“抱歉，陛下，但他可一点都不懂礼貌。”

“哦？”莎拉女王歪了歪头，“但是你跟史蒂夫离开之后他表现得非常好，甚至都没叫一声。”

巴基很感激她的用词，没有直说他把史蒂夫 **拖走了** 。女王对斯崔达的评价实在和巴基往日与他的相处大相径庭，他低下头挑着眉看向自己的狗。

“是这样吗？”巴基沉吟道，挠了挠斯崔达的下巴，“所以你其实 **知道** 怎么好好表现。显然咯，就是不肯跟我好好的。”

斯崔达吐出舌头喘着气，兴高采烈地仰起头，让巴基多挠几下。

“要是你自己守规矩，兴许他也会的，”史蒂夫快嘴道，结果被巴基在肋骨上赏了一拐子，龇牙咧嘴地笑开了。

“你可别跟我耍嘴皮子。”

“你对我的嘴有什么不满吗？”史蒂夫冲他坏笑着。但紧接着女王清了清嗓子，移开了目光，史蒂夫嗖地脸红了。“抱歉，妈。”

“哦，请千万别道歉，”她说着眨了眨眼，“我和你父亲当初比你们还过分呢。”

巴基举起杯子藏住了自己的笑容。他觉得自己还挺喜欢史蒂夫的母亲的，至少她不避讳在他俩面前开些调侃的玩笑。不过这让他有些思念起了自己的妈妈，熟悉的悲伤瞬时卷土重来。

“你还好吗？”史蒂夫凑近低语道，拇指在巴基的大腿上轻轻画着圈。

巴基将手覆在史蒂夫的手背上，手指滑入他的指缝间交缠。“我……等一下就没事了。”

史蒂夫温柔地对他笑了，目光中充满喜爱之情，“那就好。”

“巴恩斯先生，”莎拉女王再次开口道。

“陛下，您可以喊我巴基，”巴基说，“或者詹姆斯。”

“詹姆斯，”莎拉女王点点头，“我听说你种的番茄是全国最好吃的。”

巴基张开口想告诉她那说得太夸张了，但史蒂夫抢先一步接过话头，说了完全相反的话。

“是的，妈，”史蒂夫兴奋地说，那股得意劲儿完全掩饰不住，“你应该亲自瞧瞧。你应该看看他的菜园，他打理得非常用心。他什么都亲自检查，只买最好的——”

“史蒂芬，”女王打断了他，“这些我都听你说过了。现在我想听詹姆斯讲讲。”

史蒂夫低下头，红晕从他的耳朵尖蔓延到胸口。看着他白皙的皮肤泛起绯红，让巴基忽然非常想吻他。但此刻还有别人在，巴基抑制住了这种冲动，但在心里暗暗记下了，将来一定找个机会让史蒂夫再这样脸红一下。

于是他们一边吃饭，巴基一边跟女王谈起了他的生意。她问了很多问题，但都没有涉及到什么他不愿谈起的话题，于是他一一作答，整个晚餐过程中他们都这样轻快地聊着天。他不知道史蒂夫有没有告诉过她不要问他过去的事情，还是她都已经知道了，或者她根本不在乎，但无论如何他都心存感激。

对巴基来说，与莎拉女王同桌用餐仍然有些不真实感，尤其是她始终在对他和史蒂夫微笑，目光灼灼。巴基知道自己看起来也没好到哪去，两颊已经因为笑得太久而有点僵痛，但他可控制不了。史蒂夫也差不多，自从他和巴基亲吻过后，脸上就一直挂着笑容。

整个晚上巴基都忍不住偷偷瞟向史蒂夫，时不时地偷偷喂给斯崔达一些食物。每次他俩的眼神撞到一起，巴基的心都一阵剧烈的跳动。现在巴基知道了那双唇吻起来是怎样的感觉，两人没有紧贴在一起的分分秒秒，对他都是一种甜蜜的折磨。但巴基克制住了自己。

直到晚餐结束。

**

“詹姆斯，真是个愉快的夜晚，”莎拉女王说着，将手伸给巴基，“我们应该找些时间再聚一次。”

巴基握住她的手，吻了吻手背。“好的，陛下。”

“史蒂夫，”莎拉女王双手捧住史蒂夫的脸，在他额头上亲了一下，然后轻声对他说了些什么。

“妈！”史蒂夫嘶声道，脸又红了起来。他向巴基的方向瞥了一眼。

莎拉女王放开了他，脸上挂着微笑。“晚安，孩子们。”

“她说了什么？”莎拉一走，巴基便问史蒂夫。两人一起向史蒂夫的房间走去。

“没什么，”史蒂夫呻吟一声，“她讲个笑话，可是根本不好笑。”

巴基挑起了眉毛，但没有继续追问。他们都有权对自己不想说的事情保密。

“你要留下来吗？”史蒂夫有点担忧地咬着嘴唇。

事实上，他确实不想离开。回家的路程有些远，而如果他想平安回去，最好是即刻启程。但能和史蒂夫呆在一起，永远比这些来得更重要。

“我有地方呆吗？”巴基笑道，一只手偷偷缠上了史蒂夫的腰间。

“你可以随便挑哪一间，”史蒂夫说，“斯崔达也是，如果他想自己睡一张床的话。”

斯崔达听到自己的名字，抬起头叫了一声。

“他跟我呆在一起，”巴基低声说，要是斯崔达不在身边，他可没法在一个陌生的地方入睡。

“当然，”史蒂夫吻了吻巴基的太阳穴，“如果你想跟我离得近一点的话，我有个最好的选择。”

“让我看看。”

让巴基松了一口气的是史蒂夫没有直接把他领到 **史蒂夫自己的寝宫** ，而是走廊对面的房间。这一间的装饰和史蒂夫的屋子里差不多，只是小了一点，床上的枕头可一点都不少。史蒂夫一打开门，斯崔达就扑上去了。

“他选好了，”巴基面无表情地说。

史蒂夫大笑着，向后靠在门框上，揽住巴基的腰把他拉进怀里。“嗨。”

“嘿，”巴基低声说。他完全没有抵抗地被抱住了，开始气喘吁吁地亲吻史蒂夫。

史蒂夫从嗓子眼里轻哼了一声，紧紧地按住了巴基，舌尖舔遍了巴基嘴巴里的每一寸，深深地吻他。巴基放任自己沉迷其中，史蒂夫的双臂拥着他，史蒂夫的双唇吻着他，史蒂夫和他之间毫无距离。终于，在他们彼此渴望了那么久之后。

巴基只想永远这样吻下去。

直到有人清了清嗓子。

巴基和史蒂夫分开时还带了点水声，两人转过身，巴基可 **没有** 因为被打断而撅起嘴巴哦。他俩看向了走廊里，史蒂夫的守卫坚决拒绝直视他俩，但从过半数人脸上的笑容可以看出，他们方才可是好好欣赏了一场表演。

“我该说晚安了，”史蒂夫声音低哑着说。他的嘴唇闪着水光，眼睛瞑暗、脸颊泛红，头发也是一团糟。

巴基凑上前又给了他一个吻，深深的、极尽甜蜜的吻。“晚安。”

史蒂夫哼了一声，轻轻啜着巴基的下唇。“明天跟我去走走好吗？我有些东西想给你看。”

“那，还能再这样吗？”巴基又吻了他一下，其意不言自明。

“当然了。”史蒂夫笑着回吻他，两个人都咧着嘴笑得那么开心，他们的牙齿都撞到了一起。

**

“哦，哇哦。”

“怎么样？”史蒂夫得意地对他笑了。

巴基点点头，目光扫过偌大的王家花园。在清晨的阳光下，花园里的缤纷色彩尤为绚丽夺目，空气中蔓延着甜甜的花香。这里很美，一切都生机勃勃，而此刻只有他和史蒂夫在。他忽然有些庆幸自己把斯崔达留给了一个照看马厩的人，让他和其他狗狗一起玩。

“可以吗？”史蒂夫向他伸出手。巴基挽住了他的手臂，史蒂夫将另一只手覆在他的手指上。

“好的，殿下。”

史蒂夫听到自己的头衔又皱了皱鼻子，但当巴基凑过来亲吻他的鼻尖时，他那副烦躁的样子就烟消云散了。他笑了，显得有些羞涩又十分满足。

他们散着步，并没有多交谈，都心满意足地沉浸在他们之间舒适的静默中。当巴基起了兴致，开始喋喋不休地谈起兰花、转心莲和火焰百合时，史蒂夫也专心听着，并且随时在他话还没说完的时候就吻上去。巴基可没抱怨一句。

“我很喜欢这个，”当他们在玫瑰附近的长椅上坐下时，巴基说道。他伸出一只手揽住史蒂夫，靠在他身上。

“我是这样希望的，”史蒂夫答道，低头用鼻尖蹭着巴基的脸颊。“以后我会经常带你来。在我追求你的时候。”

巴基的心头一跳。“那都会有些什么？追求？”

“很多很多这样的，”史蒂夫在他俩之间比了个手势，“和这样的，”他在巴基唇上一吻，补充道，“还有礼物。”

“听起来不错，”巴基喃喃地说，笑了起来，“什么样的礼物？”

史蒂夫哼了一声，退开一点看着巴基，“当然你的重点是这个。”

巴基轻快地在史蒂夫嘴上一啄。“什么样的？”

“什么样的都有，”史蒂夫解释道，“只要它们对你有意义，对我俩有意义。”

巴基闻言愣住了，忽地回想起了过去的几个月。“史蒂夫，”他慢慢开口道，警觉地眨眨眼，“你是在说，像你之前送给我的那些礼物那样？”

现在轮到史蒂夫僵住了。他瞪大了眼睛，粉红色的嘴唇惊讶地摆出了一个“哦”。

“哦我的老天啊，”巴基惊叫道，然后笑得不可自持，“你 **之前** 就是在追求我吗？”

史蒂夫闭紧了嘴巴，脸颊一片漂亮的红色。“我——我之前没意识到——”

巴基还在大笑着，他捧住了史蒂夫的脸，狠狠地吻上他。“傻蛋。”

“巴基，”史蒂夫看起来既羞窘又开心得不得了。

“彻头彻尾的大傻瓜，”巴基摇了摇头，“你怎么能没有 **意识到** 呢？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，手指握住了巴基的手腕，靠得更近了一点。“我并没去想，”他说，“当时就觉得……觉得应该那么做。可能这也是注定的吧。”

“这不是个童话故事，史蒂夫，”巴基轻柔地说。

史蒂夫挑起眉。“不是吗？”

巴基没有回答，只是又吻了他，在这一吻中倾注了全部的爱意。“知道吗？我把它们都留着呢。”

“什么？”史蒂夫有些晕乎乎地问。

“你的礼物，”巴基答道，“我把它们都留着呢。”

“巴基。”

“是真的，”巴基用自己的鼻尖蹭着史蒂夫的鼻尖，“包括你给斯崔达拿来的那个傻乎乎的球。就在我床底下。他都不让我碰。”

史蒂夫笑了起来，巴基也露出了微笑。

“那，我猜，我得送你个只给你一个人的东西，是不是？”史蒂夫说着，在巴基脸上吻了一下，站起身。

巴基愉快地注视着他。史蒂夫走到玫瑰园旁，伸手折下了一朵怒放的红玫瑰。他在巴基面前跪了下来，向他献上这份礼物。

“一朵玫瑰，赠与我的爱人，”史蒂夫一本正经地说，让巴基笑出了声。

但当他看见史蒂夫拇指上滑下的一滴血时，巴基马上就止住了笑。那是被玫瑰的刺扎出的一个小口子。

巴基想也没想，便将玫瑰扔到一边，双手握住了史蒂夫染了血的手指。他想也没想，便合上眼，在体内搜寻他隐藏了这么多年的那一丝魔法的火星。他想也没想便治愈了史蒂夫的小小伤口，皮肤愈合时发出了耀眼的白光。

巴基想也没想，便在史蒂夫面前使用了魔法。

“巴基，”史蒂夫低语着，满脸惊叹之色。

但巴基全然没有注意到。冰冷的寒意渗透了他全身，恐怖和惊惧在他心头飞旋，吞噬了他所有的思绪。

他 **在史蒂夫面前** 使用了魔法。

“不，”巴基说。他像被烫到了一样猛然松开了史蒂夫的手，全身都在颤抖，“不。”

“巴基——”史蒂夫向他伸出手，他脸上的赞叹不见了，取而代之的是茫然和惊惧。

巴基没法面对这个。他受不了史蒂夫害怕自己。

他的心无声地破碎成一千片。于是巴基选择了他一贯的做法：他逃跑了。

 

 


	14. 史蒂夫

 

 

当史蒂夫看到他手指上闪耀的白光、感觉它的温暖渗入皮肤之下，他指尖的小小伤口自己愈合消失时，他脑海里只剩下一个声音： **哦** 。

哦，原来是这样的。

哦，原来巴基就是这样治好他的，在他们初遇的那次。

还有 **哦** ，他爱上的这个人是多么美好啊。

如此这般的赞叹和快乐随着手上的微光蔓延全身；但下一秒，一切急转直下，巴基的脸色忽然变得惨白，眼睛里充满惊惧。他拔腿就跑，留下史蒂夫一个人还保持着跪地的姿势，他亲手采撷的玫瑰掉在地上，花茎上的刺还沾着他的血。

忽然知晓巴基的能力和巴基逃走的双重震惊让史蒂夫动弹不得。他想站起来，去追巴基；他想张开口，喊他的守卫去追巴基，不要让巴基离开。但他仿佛失去了行动和言语的能力。只有无数纷乱的思绪在他头脑中打着旋。

 **哦** ，是这样。

**

史蒂夫周遭的一切都融化成斑斓的色块。

时间过得太慢又太快，他头晕目眩地起身跑出花园，跑向城堡。一路上有人问他发生了什么，他们担忧地望着他，希望他停下来，但他都无视了。

史蒂夫不能慢下脚步。

巴基 **跑了** ，现在史蒂夫必须去追上他。

哦，他 **一定** 会追上他的。

**

找到巴基不算什么难事。过去的几个月里，史蒂夫已经了解了他很多，在他身旁度过了那么久的时光，于是他没花多长时间就确定了巴基在哪。

当巴基逃走时，他想要逃去安全的地方。在整个国度里，只有一个地方对他来说仍然意味着安全。

林间的道路盛满阳光，一如既往以沉默向这个步履匆匆想要回到爱人身边的年轻人致意。树影在地面斑驳，枝叶沙沙应合着萨松达达的马蹄声。

史蒂夫的心都跳到了喉咙口。当他终于到达时，他听到斯崔达在房子里汪汪叫着。他半是警觉起来，半是松了一口气。

巴基还在这里。也许是吓坏了，但是他还在。

史蒂夫下了马奔向那座小屋，足下每一步俱是由心中的怒火、恐惧、决心和 **爱** 凝成。他听到椅子在地面上拖动，橱柜的门被大力合上，以及重物纷纷坠地的闷响。

巴基还在这里，但似乎不打算再留多久了。

“不，”史蒂夫自语道，双手用力攥成了拳，“ **不** 。”

他没有直接冲进巴基的房子。他很想，但是他知道那样于事无补。现在他知道巴基的能力、知道巴基保守的秘密了，很多事情开始联系起来。比如为什么巴基总是拒人于千里之外。

史蒂夫深吸一口气，仰起头，在门上叩了叩。

一切响动戛然而止。

史蒂夫的心跳几乎也跟着停了。

直到巴基打开了门。他的脸上血色全无，头发一团乱，双手还发着抖，眼角和嘴边生硬的线条泄露了他内心的恐惧。他甚至没在看史蒂夫，而是将目光投向史蒂夫身后，好像在搜寻一个不存在的威胁。

“只有我，”史蒂夫的声音有些不稳。他知道过不了多久，他的守卫就会跟过来，找到他们两人。

巴基闻言立时看向了他，但仍然缩紧着身体，随时做好了出击的准备。直到斯崔达从他身边挤过去扑向史蒂夫时撞到了他的腿，这才让巴基稍微清醒了一点。

“你来干什么？”巴基低声问，他的嗓音沙哑，充满了伤痛。

“我想跟你谈谈。”

巴基笑了，笑声粗粝不堪，史蒂夫忍不住瑟缩了一下。“谈什么。这件事没什么可谈的。”

“巴基，”史蒂夫踏前一步，但当他看见巴基向后退去时便停住了，“求你了，我只是想——”

“别让我，”巴基乞求道，他全身都微微颤抖着。他看上去茫然无措又痛苦不堪，这景象让史蒂夫的眼里慢慢聚起了泪光，“求你，什么都别要我做。”

史蒂夫摇摇头，喉头涌起一阵苦涩。他开始渐渐理解这一幕了。这一定就是巴基严守秘密的原因：有人曾违背他的意志，强迫他使用他的魔法。

“我不会的，”史蒂夫承诺道，“我只是想——”他深深吸了一口气，垂下目光看着自己的双手，指尖还沾着淡淡的血迹，“我想谢谢你。这是第二次了。谢谢你像上一次那样治好我。”

巴基僵住了，一动不动，史蒂夫甚至不知道他还有没有在呼吸。他眨眨眼，似乎全然不能理解自己刚刚听到的。“什么？”

“你就是这么做到的，对吗？”史蒂夫望着他，只想不顾一切将巴基抱在怀里，“你就是这样把我从死亡的边缘救回来的。我一直都很好奇。”

“你知道了——”巴基开口道，他的呼吸越来越急促，胸口快速地起起伏伏。

斯崔达呜咽一声，顶着巴基的腿叫了起来。

“我之前不知道，”史蒂夫安慰他说，“就，算不上知道。我知道你肯定是做了些什么，但不知道到底是什么。”

巴基摇晃了一下，史蒂夫连忙上前，准备在巴基站不稳的时候接住他。

“如果你知道了，”巴基低声说，他的眼睛湿润了，“你为什么从来都没……？”

史蒂夫摇摇头。“我没有权力逼你说出你的秘密。”

“你是王子，”巴基说，好像这就能解释很多事情一样。

也许吧，如果巴基见识过很多国王和王子，史蒂夫也不会纳闷他有这种想法。

“我是人，”史蒂夫说，“你也是。你可以保有你自己的秘密和界限，无论我多好奇，都无权侵犯你的权力。”

“你是个傻瓜，”巴基脱口而出，但马上紧紧闭上了嘴。

史蒂夫笑了出来，声音有点痛苦而短促，但他还是笑了。“是啊，我知道。”

“你不是来要我做什么事的，”片刻沉默后，巴基说。他垂下一只手摸了摸斯崔达，手指梳弄着狗狗的毛发。

“不是，”史蒂夫答道，“我永远也不会要求你做你不愿意的事情。”

巴基颤巍巍地呼出一口气，盯着史蒂夫，“那，你也不会要求我留下来。”

“我很想，”史蒂夫承认道，心碎的痛苦让他的声音虚弱无力，“但我不会的。如果你真的想要离开的话。”

“你会放我走？”

“是的，”泪水沾湿了史蒂夫的眼睫，“然后我大概会追在你后面。”

巴基哼了一声，摇摇头。“你真是个傻瓜。”

“你早就说过了，”史蒂夫吸了一口气，“彼此彼此。”

巴基舔舔嘴唇，他的目光灼灼，仿佛能看进史蒂夫心里，“在我们做任何决定之前，我应该把整件事都告诉你。”

“你可以不用说，”史蒂夫抗议道。

“我必须说出来，”巴基说，“因为当你全都知道之后，也许就会主动要我离开了。”

**

“第一次发现的时候，我还是个孩子，”巴基接过史蒂夫递来的饮料，望着杯口热腾腾的蒸汽开口道。

他们坐在巴基厨房里的桌边，斯崔达趴在两人之间的地上。房间里散落了一地的衣物，床边堆着厚厚的一摞书，装钱的匣子摆在床头柜上。史蒂夫努力让自己不去想这些。

“就是这个魔法，”巴基解释着，他的眼神空茫茫的，像是落在了很远的地方。“当时我妹妹和我在用木剑玩扮演骑士。我有一下用力太猛，木剑划破了她的指节。贝卡开始哭，我妈妈爸爸跑出来看是怎么回事。妈妈开始对我大喊，如果贝卡的伤很严重，她就亲自拿木剑揍我。我那会想也没想就抓过贝卡的手，心里希望那个伤口马上好起来。”

“然后它真的好了？”史蒂夫问道。这是他第一次听说巴基的家人，第一次知道他有过一个妹妹和母亲，他想象着年幼而无忧无虑的小小巴基，整颗心都揪紧了。

“嗯。”巴基点点头，啜了一口饮料。“也把我们所有人都吓坏了。我的手握着贝卡的指节就开始发光。我妈妈差点翻进旁边的草垛里去。”

史蒂夫轻笑一声，欣喜地看见巴基的唇角也因这段往事的回忆微微勾起。但，它也同样罩上了层层悲痛的阴云，史蒂夫几乎能感受到那深重的哀伤。

“我们那时没把这个当成秘密，至少在我们四个之间，”巴基舔了舔嘴唇，继续说，“然后，我们听说我爸爸的一个朋友全家都被入侵的军队烧毁了，他们是冲着弗瑞国王去的。”

“皮尔斯，”史蒂夫说。只是想到这个名字，就重新点燃了他心中炽热的怒火和恐惧。

“皮尔斯的手下，”巴基纠正道。他低下头看着斯崔达，狗狗抬起身，把头枕在他的膝盖上。“他们把所有不能为他们所用的人都杀了。”

史蒂夫的手在膝盖上握成拳，指甲深深陷进皮肤里。“你的家人……”

“我有时还会梦到他们，”巴基轻轻地说，语气里没有一丝波澜，好像他整个人都空了一样，“他们的眼泪，他们的尖叫声。”

“巴基，”史蒂夫哽咽着，伸出一只手覆在巴基的手上。巴基反过手紧紧握住了他，史蒂夫感觉自己的心都碎了。

“他们把我带走了，”巴基的声音变得那么小，像是在耳语。

“你不用再跟我讲了。”

巴基没有继续说。

史蒂夫非常清楚，被皮尔斯的军队抓走的人都遭受了什么样的对待。他知道那些酷刑、灼烧的火焰和束缚的铁链；他知道有人被迫与自己的族人战斗，他知道有人被剥夺了全部的选择，他知道有人被遣上了他们从不相信的道路，而尽头只有死亡。

巴基望着他，灰蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着痛苦、绝望和死亡的阴影。“我不必说了，但我可以给你看。”

史蒂夫看着巴基松开了自己的手，把杯子放在桌上，然后揪住了布衫的下摆，一把掀过了头顶。

“他们想看看我到底能治愈多深的伤，”巴基告诉他。他上身赤裸地站着，所有的秘密都展露在了史蒂夫眼前。

史蒂夫不得不咬住舌头，才没有当场咒骂出声。血腥味在他口中蔓延开。巴基的左臂，从肩膀开始向下尽是密密麻麻的伤疤，从刀口到烫伤，那些痕迹都愈合过了，泛着白。它们无声地控诉着巴基曾经历过的地狱，他承受过的无法想象的痛苦，以及那些抓走他的人的残忍。

史蒂夫努力坐在原地一动不动，规律地呼吸以克制住全身翻涌着的狂怒。“所以你只穿长袖的衣服，连在外面干活的时候也没换过。”

“可不想让别人看见我身上的这些罪恶啊。”巴基面无表情地说着，把衣服重新穿好。

“这些不是你的罪恶，”史蒂夫对他说。他的声音像一把锐利的刀，割开厨房中沉默的空气。“你没有选择。是他们逼你——”

“我知道他们逼我做了什么，史蒂夫，”巴基怒气冲冲地打断了他，站起身的动作太猛，带翻了椅子，连斯崔达都差点摔了一跤。“我还能看见那些人。他们逼我折磨杀害的每一个人的脸。我手上还沾着他们的血。”

史蒂夫也站了起来，他努力忍住触碰巴基的冲动。“那不是你的错。”

“我知道，”巴基的声音破碎了，方才激动的情绪褪去后，仿佛把他的力气也都带走了。“但那还是我做的。”

“所以你知道怎样处理掉那个袭击我的人，”史蒂夫恍然大悟道。

巴基抚摸着自己的左臂。“那倒是不难，毕竟他就是给我留下大部分伤疤的那个人。”

史蒂夫的头脑中一片清明，他明白了为什么那个人会袭击自己，也明白了为什么巴基会去确认那人彻底死了。

“所以你把你的能力当成一个秘密保护起来，”史蒂夫理解地说。

“我再也不会作任何人的武器了，”巴基答道，他直视着史蒂夫，眼神里满是坚定的决心和恐惧，“我要自己做选择。”

史蒂夫望着他，看见了这个自己所爱的人，也看见他饱经沧桑、破碎不堪的灵魂。史蒂夫望着巴基，他心中澎湃的爱意如惊涛骇浪，倘若要他撕裂整个世界来换取巴基内心的一些平静，史蒂夫也心甘情愿。但他知道这没什么意义。皮尔斯的手下都已被捕或被杀，他已经没有可以复仇的对象了。

“你是怎么逃出来的？”史蒂夫问道。他知道假使巴基没有逃走的话，他们一定早就该见面了。

当他和娜塔莎帮助弗瑞国王砍下皮尔斯的头颅、夺回王位时，他就该遇到巴基了。

“我爬到了一堆尸体下面，装成死了的样子，”巴基平静地说，“所有人身上都是血和泥土和屎尿，看起来没什么区别。那也算不上多难。我当时已经走投无路了。”

史蒂夫闭上眼睛，只是想象一下那个画面就让他一阵战栗。“那战争结束后，你为什么没回家？”

巴基摇摇头，双手抱在胸前。“回到哪里呢？被烧成灰的房子和我家人的尸骨吗？那不是家了，史蒂夫。在我来到这之前，哪里都不像是家。”

史蒂夫倒吸一口气，心又揪了起来。他环视着房子里的一团乱。“而现在你又想离开了。”

“我不 **想** ，”巴基的脸上写满痛苦，“但如果有必要，我会的。”

史蒂夫知道他说的是实话。他知道如果巴基觉得自己会再次被利用，他一定会消失的。

“我不想让你走，”史蒂夫艰难地说，他知道他不能强迫巴基做任何事，但换做是其他人就不一定了，“我不想让你离开。”

“你不想？”巴基毫无感情地笑了一声，“知道了这些，知道了我所做过的一切，你还不想吗？”

“这里可不止你一个杀人凶手，我也杀过人，”史蒂夫冷硬地答道，“所以答案是不，我不想让你走。假如再有任何人要剥夺你的选择，我会跟他们战斗到底。”

“任何人？”巴基挑起眉毛。

“ **任何人** ，”史蒂夫承诺道，“你不会再被抓起来当作囚犯。只要有我在，就不会允许这种事。”

巴基眨了眨眼。“你是个傻瓜。”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼。“你要骂我也想个新词好吗？这句话你今天已经说了三遍了。”

“你怎么可能是真实存在的呢？”巴基低语着，走近了一步。

他的问题让史蒂夫心底一动。这正是史蒂夫自己的秘密，如今他也想要说出来。

“我就是梦想做成的，”史蒂夫说。他一动不动地站着，让巴基双手扶在自己肩上。

“什么？”巴基皱起了眉，他的指尖掐进史蒂夫的肩膀。“可是你摸起来是实心的啊。”

“巴基，”史蒂夫深吸一口气，慢慢地呼了出来，“我有些事要告诉你。”

**

“有这么个故事，”史蒂夫开始讲，他们俩又在桌边坐好了，斯崔达趴在两人之间的地上，“有一个在打仗的国家，有一个年轻的病怏怏的王子也想要战斗，还有一个好人，能让梦想成真。”

“你是那个王子，”巴基笃定地说。

史蒂夫点点头，一只手揉了揉胸口，“就是我。我想要战斗，想要帮忙。但我的肺和心脏都不行，我能做的只有每天坐在会议室里翻来覆去地研究那些作战计划。”

巴基皱起眉。“这也是在帮忙。”

“那样 **不够** ，”史蒂夫说，熟悉的怒火再次涌上心头，“当时民不聊生，很多人死了，而我什么都没法做。直到厄斯金出现了。”

“我知道那个名字，”巴基凝视着史蒂夫，轻声说。

“他从皮尔斯那里逃了出来，在我们的宫廷寻求庇护，”史蒂夫解释道，“就像你能治疗别人那样，他也有特殊的能力。”

“让梦想成真，”巴基瞪大了眼睛，喃喃道。

“只有一个梦想，而且必须是真诚的、发自内心的，”史蒂夫重复着多年前他听到的话语，“他给了我一个机会，可以变得更快、更强壮，无往不胜，我迫不及待地答应了。”

梦想化为现实。

史蒂夫永远不会忘记自己躺在床上，厄斯金在他旁边告诉他，用尽全力去想自己的梦想，抓紧它。史蒂夫永远不会忘记在那种刻骨的疼痛和他自己的尖叫声中，他的身体慢慢起了变化，变得那么陌生又熟悉。是厄斯金让他的梦想成真。

“他把我变成了一样武器，”史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，“但那是我自己的选择。我选择去战斗，去杀人。没有人强迫我。”

巴基的呼吸哽住了，他微微张开了嘴。“所以你绝对不会逼我做任何我不想做的事。”

“我们再也不用战斗，也不用逃避了，巴克，”史蒂夫低声说，“只要我们不想，就不用。”

“别人知道吗？”巴基歪了歪头，“关于你的事？”

“佩吉和安吉知道，”史蒂夫说，“我妈妈，还有山姆。现在多了一个你。”

“这是个秘密。”

“是的，”史蒂夫冲他微微一笑，“是个秘密。”

“那如果我要求，你会保守我的秘密，”巴基慢慢地说，“即使我的能力可以帮助其他人。”

“你的能力只属于你自己，我无权与别人分享。如果我这样做了，那我跟皮尔斯也没什么不同，我不想有朝一日成为那样的国王。”

“你不会的，”巴基说，他的眼神十分温柔，“你和他不同。你会是个好国王。”

“那我可以期待，到那时你还会在我身边吗？”史蒂夫的声音听起来充满了希望，“无论有没有这些魔法之类的事。”

“史蒂夫，”巴基的唇角翘了起来，“你是个傻瓜。”

史蒂夫大笑着，那笑声洪亮而快乐。

他笑个不停，而巴基站起身，直接坐到了史蒂夫的大腿上，双手搂住史蒂夫的肩膀。他还笑着，直到巴基吻住了他，笑声闷在两人的唇齿之间。那是个毫无章法的吻，下流极了，也美妙极了。

直到巴基放开他，史蒂夫才收敛了笑意，两人的双颊都泛着红晕，嘴唇肿胀充血。

“我爱你，你知道吗，”巴基耳语道，好像在说一个他们两人之间的秘密。

“我也爱你，”史蒂夫说，然后把巴基拉过来，再次吻了他。

 

 

 


	15. 巴基

 

“你还真是梦想做成的没错，”巴基的说话声都被史蒂夫吞了下去，他的嘴唇被吻得红艳艳的，双手都缠在史蒂夫发间，把那头金发揉得乱糟糟的。

“什么？”史蒂夫心不在焉地笑道，他的手溜进了巴基的衬衫里，悄悄向上滑去。

“我的梦想成真，”巴基在他的抚摸下喘息着扭动身子，史蒂夫贴在他肌肤上的手掌带着如此炽热的温度，他只想再多感受一点、让那簇火焰烧遍他的全身。

史蒂夫也许是梦想幻化出的实体，也许是巴基只敢许愿却不敢奢望真正拥有的人，但即便如此，他也不是巴基所有问题的万能灵药。也许他们都是魔法的造物，但魔法不能解决一切。

巴基深知这一点，他也曾为此付出了太大的代价。但他知道魔法有魔法的作用，在最黑暗的时刻里，也许就是一线生机。

所以，史蒂夫并不能用什么神奇的魔法一下子治好巴基所有的恐惧、噩梦和愧疚感，但有史蒂夫在身边，这一切都不像从前那样难以忍受了。

“我会永远记得这些，”巴基轻声说，他俩额头相抵，呼吸交缠在一起，“过去的一切，还有我被迫做过的所有事。”

史蒂夫的嘴唇轻轻抚过巴基，那是个纯洁的吻，他的拇指在巴基的后腰轻轻画着圈，并不是一种禁锢，只是提醒他自己就在身边。“我知道，”他说，“只要你愿意，我会帮你度过这一切。即使你不愿意，你也可以时不时陪我一起做噩梦嘛。”

巴基用一只手捧住了史蒂夫的脸庞，当史蒂夫扭过头，在他掌心落下一吻时，巴基的心漏跳了一拍。他把史蒂夫搂得更近一点，只想永远这样贴在他身上，再也不用放手。

“这些事，都没那么轻松的，”巴基的嘴唇吻在史蒂夫眉心，呼吸间尽是史蒂夫的气息。

“但是都值得，”史蒂夫贴着他的皮肤道，在巴基的脉搏上落下一吻将承诺封缄。

这确实都值得。

**

巴基软绵绵地任由史蒂夫把他抱起来，两条腿缠在史蒂夫腰间，双手搂着他的脖子。

“炫耀什么，”巴基呻吟了一声。史蒂夫冲他露出一个洋洋自得的坏笑，巴基的唇角也不由自主翘了起来。

他们停下来好让巴基把斯崔达放出去，史蒂夫送的那个皮球和几支精心挑选的胡萝卜足够吸引他的注意力了。斯崔达看也没看他们一眼就跑了出去，好像他自己也知道，眼下离这间屋子越远越好。

“床上？”史蒂夫收紧了抱在巴基大腿后的手臂，他的嘴巴黏在巴基的颈侧，对着那一小块皮肤又舔又咬。

巴基仰起头笑了，“要不然你打算一直抱着我吗？”

史蒂夫从喉咙里发出低低的一声，抱着巴基向卧室的方向走去，一路上都没有中断他俩的吻。巴基舔舐着史蒂夫双唇之间的缝隙，与他的舌头在口中嬉戏，下腹渐渐聚起一股暖流。史蒂夫轻轻呻吟一声，把他抱得更紧了。

他们走进卧室才分开，史蒂夫温柔地将巴基在床上放平。巴基松开他，把原先堆在床上的那堆衣服全都扫到地上。他不愿去想片刻之前他还预备着要离开这里，离开他的家，离开 **史蒂夫** 。

“嘿。”史蒂夫也上了床，撑在他身上，温热的手掌贴着巴基的大腿来回揉弄，“我们都在呢。”

巴基吞咽了一下，胸腔里的紧张感慢慢散去了。他勾起唇角，微笑着注视着自己上方的史蒂夫，头发乱糟糟的，双眼瞑暗，嘴唇是一片水光潋滟的红。“是啊，”他呼出一口气，“我们都在。”

史蒂夫任由巴基揪住他的领子把他拽到在床上。他伏在巴基大张的双腿之间，两双嘴唇再度牢牢吸附在一起。他们慵懒地接吻着，双手在对方身上爱抚游荡，慢慢感知着彼此的身体。

巴基爱死了这样：史蒂夫压在他身上，把他整个人都罩了起来。史蒂夫的手和嘴巴片刻都不愿意离开他的肌肤，引起他一阵阵细小的震颤，他已经太久太久没有被人这样触碰过，这样充满柔情蜜意的爱抚让他几乎喘不过气，

尤其当两人都脱掉上衣之后，史蒂夫赤裸的上身压着他，结实的肌肉被包裹在白皙的皮肤下，蕴藏着无穷力量。只留下那个鹰形吊坠挂在他脖子上，在微光中闪烁。巴基忽然有些羞赧，他自己的身体上满是伤疤，还有干活时日晒留下不规则的黑白分界，他胸腹的肌肤都白白嫩嫩，脸和手却晒成古铜色。

史蒂夫似乎完全没在意这些，他望着巴基的眼神像是恨不得把巴基整个人拆吃入腹。他的手抚过巴基的腰际和腹部，指尖沿着肌肉的线条游走到巴基的胸口，在那里停了下来，他的拇指碾过巴基的乳尖，一阵快感的火花沿着脊椎流遍巴基全身。

“ **史蒂夫** ，”巴基呻吟着，身子忍不住向上拱起，渴求更多的触碰。“快点过来 **吻** 我。”

史蒂夫笑着遵命，但出乎巴基意料的是，他并没有直接吻上巴基的嘴唇，而是将唇舌落在了巴基的心口，沿着他的胸膛撒下无数个细碎的吻，一路吻到巴基的一个乳头，然后将它含在了嘴里。

“ **操** ，”巴基咒骂一声，抬手揪住了史蒂夫的头发。

巴基全身都在发热，他在史蒂夫的嘴下无助地扭动着身子，裤子里的阴茎早就硬了。他只能抱紧了眼前的人，下身急切地磨蹭着史蒂夫，想寻求哪怕一点点慰藉。

史蒂夫的嘴巴顺着巴基的胸口吻上去，在他的锁骨和脖子上留下一串吻痕，那小口嗫咬带来的轻微刺痛让一切快感加倍。“还好吗？”他还贴在巴基的下巴上，用嘴唇蹭着那里的胡茬，声音闷闷的。

“好的不得了，”巴基说着，扭过头去吻史蒂夫，舌头不安分地在史蒂夫的嘴巴里面尽情舔了一圈。“要是咱俩什么都不穿就更好了。”

史蒂夫轻啜着巴基的下唇，再用舌尖抚平那轻微的痛感。他稍稍退开一点，伸出一只手将巴基脸上的发丝拂开。“你确定吗？”

“要我亲手把你的衣服扯下来？”巴基摆出了威胁的架势，史蒂夫低下头笑了起来，于是巴基也咧嘴笑了。史蒂夫爬起来，开始解腰上的束带。

巴基贪婪地望着他，双手枕在脑后。史蒂夫什么都不穿的样子实在是一场视觉盛宴，巴基这辈子都忘不了这个景象：结实的大腿、精瘦的腰，他从耳朵一直到肚脐的皮肤都泛着红晕，硬挺的阴茎向上翘着。巴基舔了舔嘴唇，觉得自己都要流口水了。

“你怎么不……”史蒂夫指了指还穿着衣服的巴基。

“等着你动手呢，”巴基说着，抬起一只脚，足趾点在史蒂夫的腹部。

史蒂夫做了个鬼脸，捉住他的脚踝。他跪坐回原来的位置，将巴基的腿架在自己的肩膀上，在踝骨上轻轻一吻。巴基颤抖起来，直到史蒂夫又把他的腿放了下来。

“你太美了，知道吗？”史蒂夫喃喃地说着，扑上前在巴基嘴巴上迅速一啄。

“你还没看到我全裸呢，”巴基半心半意地回嘴，试着抑制住自己因史蒂夫的话而轻快起来的心跳。

史蒂夫微微一笑，摸上了巴基的腰带，双手快速地动作起来。巴基抬起臀，任史蒂夫褪下两人之间最后一层阻隔，他的呼吸滞住了，现在他也浑身赤裸，颤抖着完全展示在史蒂夫面前。

史蒂夫盯着他的眼神里尽是渴望和爱意，他的目光带着灼热的温度巡梭过巴基的每一寸肌肤，仿佛要将他的样子深深刻在记忆之中。

“我说错了，更正一点，”史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇说，一根手指从巴基锁骨间的凹陷滑到他的肚脐，“你美极了。”

巴基从嗓子眼里呜咽一声，把史蒂夫拉了下来。史蒂夫迫不及待地深深回吻他，双手紧紧搂住了巴基。巴基的两条腿缠上史蒂夫腰间，两人的阴茎毫无阻隔地蹭在一起，身上汗津津的，彼此快感的呻吟都被吞进了对方口中。

“你想要什么？”史蒂夫问道，用他的鼻尖蹭着巴基。

巴基吞咽了一下，双腿将史蒂夫缠得更紧了。

只要是史蒂夫愿意给他的，他都想要，但一次就进行到那一步还是让他有点害怕。他想要仔细品尝，让一切顺利成章地进行下去。他想和史蒂夫慢慢来。

“这样就很好，”巴基说着，又吻了吻史蒂夫，他的双手从史蒂夫背后滑到他的臀部，“就像现在这样。我们可以以后再做别的。”

史蒂夫温柔地对他笑着，“我们有的是时间。”

“是啊，”巴基把他搂近了些，下身向上挺动着，再次吻上了他。

巴基整个人都陷入了迷乱之中，沉浸在史蒂夫带给他的感觉里。他的世界塌缩成两人身体相触的每一点，只余下舌尖史蒂夫的味道。巴基的指甲划下史蒂夫的背部，让后者发出了沙哑的呻吟声。巴基吮吸着他的脉点，揪着他的头发。那感觉像是让他上瘾的罂粟花。

在巴基最美好的梦里，也不曾奢望过这么多。他所有的愿望都已实现、所有的梦想终于成真。

史蒂夫伸出一只手，望着巴基伸出舌头将他的手掌舔得湿漉漉的，瞳孔被深沉的欲望染成了深色。巴基呜咽一声，感受着史蒂夫用那只手握住了两人的下体，拇指按在巴基阴茎的头部，涂抹着那里渗出的前液。快感越积越高，巴基在史蒂夫手里不停地挺着胯，他的身体仿佛都不是自己的了，只能抓住史蒂夫努力吻他。

“史蒂夫，”巴基喘息道，双手胡乱地抓着史蒂夫的肩膀，指甲在那里的皮肤上留下细小的划痕，“ **史蒂夫** 。”

“我明白，”史蒂夫也粗喘着，嘴唇和巴基蹭在一起，两人的额头紧紧相抵，“我明白的，宝贝。就这样，为我高潮吧。”

正是那声 **宝贝** 狠狠地击中了巴基，让他瞬间溃不成军，心脏疯狂地跳动着仿佛要炸开了。他的身子向上拱起，和史蒂夫每一寸都毫无缝隙地相贴，直到快感将他推上了顶点。

巴基听到史蒂夫在他上方喊了出来。他试着平复呼吸，整个人还飘飘然打着颤。他不知道自己什么时候闭上了眼睛，当巴基再次睁开眼，看见史蒂夫跪在他双腿之间，两手沾满了前液和巴基的精液，正握着自己的阴茎上下撸动。

巴基舔舔嘴唇，心脏仍在激烈跃动着，连刚刚释放过的阴茎都有了再度抬头的趋势。他无力地伸出一只手放在史蒂夫的大腿上，望着史蒂夫双眸半阖，让自己达到高潮。

史蒂夫看起来美极了，他汗湿的头发贴在额边，双颊红润，嘴唇肿胀着，巴基方才用嘴在他脖颈和锁骨处留下的痕迹正在慢慢变成紫色。他注意到巴基的目光时又呻吟一声，喃喃地念着巴基的名字加快了手上的动作。

“来吧，史蒂维，”巴基低声说，他的嗓音还沙哑着，听起来像是被彻底玩坏了，“射在我身上。”

巴基着迷地注视着史蒂夫达到高潮，精液尽数撒在他的手指和巴基的肚子上，有一些喷到了巴基胸口。巴基觉得像是被标记了，被占有了，但这不是束缚也不是侵犯，他心甘情愿。

下流极了，又妙不可言，比巴基想象中的还要完美。

史蒂夫翻躺在他身边，还喘着粗气。他黏糊糊的手指放在巴基胸口，感受着那里的心跳。巴基转过头，在史蒂夫额间蜻蜓点水地一吻。史蒂夫则毫不客气地靠过去，火热的唇舌落在巴基肩上，把他舔的湿漉漉的，用牙齿轻咬着那里的皮肤。

他们并肩躺着，平复着呼吸，身上的汗水和体液渐渐冷却下来，心跳趋于相同的节奏。

一切都是那么契合，仿佛上天注定。

**

不知过了多久两人才终于有了力气动，但还是舍不得把手从对方身上拿下来：指尖抚在背上，手掌搂在肩头，嘴唇贴着嘴唇。

“我们应该再来一次，”史蒂夫说。两人刚刚清理干净，此刻躺在新床单上，四条腿交缠在一起，身上还都一丝不挂。

巴基哼哼着，手指在史蒂夫赤裸的背上漫不经心地画着圈。史蒂夫的头枕在巴基肩侧，呼吸轻轻吹拂过巴基的喉间。两人已经是紧紧搂在一起，史蒂夫还动来动去试图挨得更近，他揽着巴基的腰，嘴唇轻轻吻在巴基的脉搏上。

“我没意见，”巴基说，他放任自己沉浸在与史蒂夫肌肤相亲的感觉中，“不过，你真的确定吗？”

史蒂夫抬眼望着他，眉毛高高挑起。“确定我想让你再射一次？当然了。”

巴基唰地脸红了，他假装没看见史蒂夫那得意洋洋的笑容。“我是说这个，”巴基冲着两人之间比了个手势，解释道，“你之前说的。关于……关于追求什么的。你真的想要我这样的人作你的王夫吗？”

巴基的目光不由自主地落在自己左臂的伤疤上。这是他最后一次给史蒂夫留出退路，他向自己保证，但为了他们俩，他必须再问一次。他需要史蒂夫做好决断，才能将两人的关系发展下去。

史蒂夫单手捧住他的脸，让巴基抬起头来，与他四目相对。史蒂夫的神色温柔而严肃，带着一丝笑意，他望着巴基的眼神像是能滴出水来。巴基握住了史蒂夫的手腕，用脸颊轻轻磨蹭着史蒂夫的手心。

“我说其他人我谁都不要的时候是认真的，”史蒂夫轻柔地说，用拇指描摹着巴基的下唇。

“是吗？”巴基在他的指尖亲了一下。

“是真的，”史蒂夫点点头，跟他鼻尖对着鼻尖，“你那么聪明、勇敢，又努力，在我犯蠢的时候从来都不对我客气。”

“总得有人骂醒你，”巴基微笑着争辩道。

“你说是就是，”史蒂夫也笑了，他的手抚过巴基颈侧，向下捉住了巴基的左手。

当史蒂夫开始沿着他左臂的疤痕撒下一连串的轻吻时，巴基僵住了。他的那只手臂几乎没什么知觉，他的目光牢牢地锁在史蒂夫脸上，看着他一直吻到巴基的小臂，在手肘处最难看的伤疤那里多吻了几下。

“当我有朝一日为王时，我只想要你在我身边，”史蒂夫在巴基肩膀上最后吻了一下，抬头看着巴基，“但，前提是你也想要我。”

巴基知道，这就是了。

经历过那么多起起落落之后，他已经能够预感到从这一刻开始，再也没有回头了。他唯一的未来就在他眼前，透过一位浅金色头发的王子那双温柔的蓝眼睛凝视着他，唇边那一缕微笑已经让他万劫不复。

巴基知道，从这一刻开始，他的人生将完全不同了。

他也知道，一切都会变得更好。他新的人生将被奇迹和快乐环绕，过去的沟壑将被光明和爱填满，所有祈求的愿望和梦想尽数成真。

于是巴基颤抖着呼出一口气，他眨眨眼忍回了眼里的泪花，微笑道：“除了你，我谁也不要。”

**

这一次，两人一同达到的高潮如协议上最后的签名，确认他们属于彼此。他们交换的誓言和承诺在空气中无声低语，描绘着两人将 **一起** 开始的全新的生活。

巴基让自己全心全意地投入其中，享受着每一分每一秒。他顺着史蒂夫的胸口吻下去，用灵巧的双手和嘴巴折腾得史蒂夫上气不接下气，每一声呻吟于他都是最悦耳的音乐。

史蒂夫很快就用同样的方式好好款待了巴基，用他粉红的嘴唇包裹住巴基的阴茎，一边吞吐一边用手指快速地拨弄揉捏巴基的乳尖。意乱情迷中，巴基抓住史蒂夫的头发，快感让他只有喘息低吟的份。他虚虚地摆着臀，不断尖叫着史蒂夫的名字。

情潮褪去后，两人在彼此舌尖尝到咸湿的吻。他们餍足地躺在彼此臂弯中，双唇红肿湿润。巴基的手臂缠在史蒂夫腰间，两人额头抵在一起，鼻尖互相轻触着。

巴基紧紧抱着史蒂夫，感谢这个世界让他的梦想成真。

**

“跟我一起回去吗？”史蒂夫将一缕发丝别到巴基耳后，指尖沿着巴基的颈侧滑下，引得巴基一阵轻颤。

巴基还躺在床上，被单轻掩在腰间，他的头发乱成一团，身上满是被史蒂夫咬咬吮吮留下的淤痕。史蒂夫坐在他身边，看起来也没好到哪去。他环视着屋子里扔得到处都是的衣物，他跟巴基的都混在一起分不清了。

“去王宫吗？”巴基正漫不经心地摆弄史蒂夫颈上的项链坠，指甲轻轻摩擦着上面名贵的宝石。

史蒂夫捉住巴基的手，按在自己胸前。“是。”

巴基舔舔嘴唇，看了看自己的小房间。在他无家可归时，是这个地方作了他的容身之所，让他慢慢为自己重建了一个家。

“我还要留着这里，”巴基说，只是想象要放弃这个地方，他就觉得难言地心痛。

“好的，”史蒂夫毫不犹豫地说。可哪有这么简单呢？

也许，就是这么简单。也许巴基可以留下他想要的，没有人会再来伤害他、夺走他的一切。

“真的吗？”

史蒂夫点点头，“如果我们不想住在王宫里，我们就得选个地方，不过我很多时候必须呆在王宫里。我们可以以后再谈这个。如果要住在这里，我们还得再仔细谈谈，但是真的，你不必放弃这里。我知道这里对你有多重要。”

巴基松了一口气，搂住史蒂夫的后颈将他拽过来吻住。“谢谢。”

“只要是为了你，”史蒂夫低语道，又在他唇上偷了一个吻，“所以你会跟我一起回去吗？”

“好，”巴基答道，然后冲史蒂夫可怜巴巴地一笑。“我们大概得回去解释一下。”

史蒂夫在他额头上吻了一下，巴基闭上双眼，心里像是有一千只蝴蝶振翅飞翔。“我们大概应该先清理一下，”他说，虽然他其实一点都不想动。

“嗯，好主意，”史蒂夫皱皱鼻子，“我可不想带着一身刚滚完床单的味道去跟我母亲说话。”

巴基嗤笑一声，亲了亲史蒂夫的下巴，然后下了床。“来吧。”

他们一起洗了澡，这对巴基来说也是全新的体验。史蒂夫的手抚过他湿润的肌肤，为他洗头发，巴基全身心都放松了下来，要不是靠在史蒂夫的胸口支撑他，他就要融化成一滩水了。史蒂夫大笑着装出一副嫌弃的样子，但是手上只把他搂得更紧。

当他们擦干身子穿好衣服，巴基开始把房间里的东西都收拾好。现在他知道自己哪也不去了，就没法忍受家里这一团糟。史蒂夫也帮了忙，不过严格说起来，他帮忙的时间可能还不如捣乱的多。只要巴基在他一臂之内的距离，史蒂夫就会把他抓过来好好吻个够。

“好了吗？”当他们忙完之后，史蒂夫搂住巴基的腰。

“好了，”巴基呼出一口气，环视着自己的屋子。他知道当自己再回来的时候，一切又会不同了。“好了，我准备好了。”

最后交换了一个吻，史蒂夫牵起巴基的手，两人走出了房间。

**

巴基不好。

巴基 **糟透了** 。

巴基准备放开史蒂夫的手，然后能跑多快就跑多快，再也不回头。因为他们一踏出房门，巴基就看到史蒂夫 **整个护卫队** 都在等着他俩，每个人脸上都挂着得意洋洋的大笑。

连斯崔达看起来都像是在傻笑。他趴在夏维兹女爵脚边，舌头耷拉在外面，开心地喘着气，尾巴一摇一摆的。

巴基脸红了，同时感到一阵惊恐，他目瞪口呆地僵在原地。他知道的，他 **知道** 他们全都听见他和史蒂夫滚床单了。他们没说什么，但这都明摆摆地写在他们脸上呢。

巴基看向史蒂夫，发现他也没比自己好哪去，从耳朵尖红到了脖子。

“抱歉啊，”史蒂夫转向巴基说，他看起来羞窘得恨不得钻进地里。

“没事的，”巴基答道，然后清了清嗓子，“我是说，这不是最糟的。”

“还能 **更** 糟？”史蒂夫问道，他看起来真的吓坏了，巴基笑出了声。

巴基凑近了一点，嘴唇贴在史蒂夫耳边道：“至少我们刚才是在屋里。”

史蒂夫的眼睛瞪大了，轻轻咳嗽一声。他哼哼道：“你真是我的大麻烦。”

“彼此彼此，”巴基笑着回嘴。

史蒂夫咧嘴笑了，俯下身吻了巴基一下。巴基惊喘着，又脸红起来。

“殿下和王子的伴侣大人，准备好启程了吗？”夏维兹女士看着两人，眼睛里亮晶晶的。

听到别人喊他 **王子伴侣** 让巴基心里一动，他从未这样想过自己，乍听起来还是有点别扭，但他知道自己会慢慢习惯的。他会陪着史蒂夫，直到一切的尽头。

“等下，我忘了点东西，”史蒂夫说着松开了巴基的手，在口袋里翻找起来。

巴基抿着嘴饶有趣味地看着史蒂夫在衣袋里一通乱翻，好容易才找到了他的目标物。当他举起手时，巴基眼前闪过一小道银色和蓝色的光。

“什么……”巴基的话断在了半路，他的心剧烈地跳着，望着史蒂夫牵起他的左手，将一个戒指套在他的手指上，那是个很粗的银指环，上面镶嵌着王冠的图案和一个长方形的蓝宝石。史蒂夫为他戴好戒指，然后在他的指节上落下一吻。“你一直都把这个带在身上？”他的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，仍然不敢置信。

“也不是一直……”史蒂夫有些不好意思地说。

“什么时候开始的？”巴基低头看着两人交握的手，感觉几乎喘不上气来。

“记得那条小溪吗？”史蒂夫捏了捏巴基的手指，“我们第一次触碰彼此的时候？”

巴基记得。他仍然记得在两人的手放在地上，史蒂夫的手指覆在他手上的感觉。那是好久好久以来，他第一次被人如此温柔地触碰。

“我记得，”巴基低语道。对史蒂夫的爱意如巨浪再度吞没了他，巴基几乎膝盖一软。

史蒂夫注意到了，他伸出一只手臂揽住巴基的腰，把他安安稳稳地抱在怀里，“就是那个时候开始。”

巴基轻声笑了，“你真是个笨蛋。”

“我爱你，”史蒂夫耸耸肩，笑得一脸灿烂。

巴基凑上前，把史蒂夫的笑容整个含进了嘴里。“我也爱你。”

“现在我们准备好了，”史蒂夫大声说。巴基的手牢牢握在他手中，戒指在阳光下闪闪发亮。

“是的，”巴基说着，又肆无忌惮地偷了一个吻，“我们准备好了。”

没错。

他们准备好出发，从此永远 **在一起** 。

他们的愿望和祈语，终于成真。

这就是他们的愿望和祈语，他们从此永远幸福快乐地生活在一起的结局。

 

 


End file.
